Fight For Home
by percylupin
Summary: Aphrodite Potter has just discovered her beau Ron Weasley has been poisoning her with Amortentia. To escape him, she takes her son James, and runs away to Middle Earth where she will run into old friends and a new love. Veela!Fem!Harry Potter; many pairings Repost of an old story
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is a repost of a story I wrote awhile ago and took down while I was editing it. There will be some slight edits, but I never actually finished the new version of this so it is largely the same. I realize there are a lot of things that could be better, but I am a full-time student and I have neither the time nor the energy to completely overhaul this right now. I may or may not ever post the rewritten version of this.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading (or rereading) this.**

* * *

Aphrodite put her son, James, down on the plush carpet so she could grab a bandage for him. James had fallen outside and cut himself. She frowned when she felt her fingers close around a glass bottle inside the cabinet under the sink. Carefully, Aphrodite pulled the pink potion out from its hiding spot. "Amortentia," she gasped. "Why is this in...oh." Aphrodite fell back against the wall. She slowly sank down it. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Gah?" James asked curiously.

Aphrodite gave her son a watery smile. She pulled him onto her lap and accioed a bandage from the box. She gently put it on James. "Aphrodite?" Ron called from downstairs.

Rage filled Aphrodite. Why did Ron have love potion hidden in their bathroom? What use could he have for it? He was her mate! He didn't need to use it on her, so who was he using it on? It most certainly wasn't Aphrodite's! "I'm up here, Ron!" Aphrodite shouted back, just barely keeping her anger under wraps. Ron's thundering footsteps could easily be heard coming up the steps. Aphrodite quickly hid the amortentia back in its hiding spot and wiped her tears. It was simply a fluke. That was all. Ron would never do that to her. He loved her. Aphrodite quickly wiped her teary eyes.

"Hello, love," Aphrodite smiled when Ron entered the small bathroom.

"Hey, babe," Ron grinned. He knelt down and picked James off of Aphrodite's stomach. "You ready to go visit Mum and Dad?"

"Don't forget your brothers and sister," Aphrodite laughed. "Are Hermione and Luna coming?"

"Just Hermione," Ron replied.

"I can't wait to see Teddy again, Ron. I think we're ready to take care of him, don't you?" If she just acted normal, Ron wouldn't suspect anything out of place. They'd had this fight plenty of times.

"I don't know, Aphi.". Ron's face had paled drastically. "Taking care of two babies is a lot of money.

"Ron, I'm Lady Potter. We have more money than we know what to do with." Aphrodite frowned at her boyfriend. What was wrong? "I understand if you don't want Teddy, Ron. I just thought it would be nice to have two babies running around."

"No, Aphrodite," Ron snapped. Aphrodite's eyes sharpened into a sharp glare. Ron's own eyes widened. "Sorry, Aphi. I didn't mean to snap like that. I just like having our tiny family."

"Sure," Aphrodite's cheeks flushed. First that Merlin-be-damned potion, and now Teddy. What right did Ron have to keep her from taking in her godson. "Right, sorry. I won't mention it again. If you'll excuse me, I need to go change James' diaper."

Aphrodite grabbed James from Ron's arms. She sped-walk into the nursery. Laying James down on the changing table, Aphrodite started wondering. Ron was known for losing his temper. He yelled quite a lot and it infuriated Aphrodite. She had sat him down when she found out she was pregnant and told him it had to stop. She wouldn't allow her son to grow up, scared of adults like she had been. He had seemed to have listened, hadn't yelled once in the past six months. What a coincident he would start up again on the day she found a love potion in the cabinet. Was that suspicious at all?

"You ready yet!" Ron yelled up the stairs.

"Coming, love," Aphrodite shouted back, not bothering to hide her eye roll. Only James was here to see it. She slid on her flip flops, picked James up, and started down the stairs. Ron grabbed her arm roughly and without warning, turning on the spot and disapparating with Aphrodite and James in tow.

"Aunt Aphi!" Teddy shouted excitedly as they popped back into existence.

"Hello, Teddy," Aphrodite smiled. She knelt down to hug her godson. "Have you been being good for Bill and Fleur?"

"Yes, Aunt Aphi," Teddy grinned. "Will you and Jamie pway with me and Vickie?"

"Course, love," Aphrodite replied. "Let me just say hello to everyone." Teddy clapped his hands and ran off to find Victoire. Aphrodite smiled and stood up to greet the others.

"Hello, dearie," Molly grinned happily. She crushed Aphrodite in a hug before grabbing James. James almost immediately burst into tears. Molly looked extremely upset by this.

Aphrodite quickly took him back. "Sorry, Molly. He doesn't like being taken away from me abruptly. Ron can hardly manage it." Ron nodded in agreement.

"That's all right, dear," Molly sighed. She glared at Aphrodite as she left the room to go find the others. The only people left in the room were Ron and Molly. "That little brat," Molly hissed. "How dare she train your son to act like that. When you marry her, Ronald, make sure she learns her place as your slave. It's the only place for creatures like her."

"Of course, Mum," Ron smirked. "Soon, soon enough we'll have the Potter fortune and all the power that comes with being a veela's mate and Lord Potter."

"That's my boy," Molly smiled. She patted Ron on the back of the head. "Go out and mingle. Stay late, your father and I want to discuss our plans with you."

"Sure thing," Ron said as he left the room. Molly followed closely behind him.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had gone home, Aphrodite lay passed out on the couch. Ron smirked as he placed the dreamless sleep bottle back in his pocket. He had given her enough so she would stay asleep for several hours. He left James sleeping curled into her side. Ron walked into the kitchen of the Burrow. "She's asleep," he called out to his parents.

"Good job, Ron," Arthur said. "Now, let's talk about our plans. You have the engagement ring, yes?" Ron nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. "Good. When Aphrodite wakes up, you'll propose to her. You'll get married in a few months. Once your married to her, you'll become Lord Potter and be very influential in the Ministry. Then, you'll teach Aphrodite her place. She belongs where all other creatures belong, on her knees servicing her master. That's you. With you as Lord Potter, you'll have access to all the Potter funds and own more than a quarter of the wizarding world. We'll run Wizarding Britain."

"Exactly, Ronald," Molly smirked. "You're still feeding her the love potion, yes?"

"Yes, Mum," Ron said.

"Good, she won't be able to say no one you propose then. A veela marriage is binding. Once you're married to her, she's stuck to you for life. Which means, we're set for life."

* * *

Aphrodite yawned as she woke up. She smiled when she saw James staring at her with wide green eyes, identical to her own. Checking her battered watch, she could see it was just a little past midnight. "I bet you're hungry, huh, baby?' she whispered playfully. She picked James up in her arms and carried him to the kitchen. She stopped when she heard voices coming from inside.

"Then, you'll teach Aphrodite her place," Arthur chuckled from behind the door. "She belongs where all other creatures belong, on her knees servicing her master. That's you. With you as Lord Potter, you'll have access to all the Potter funds and own more than a quarter of the wizarding world. We'll run wizarding Britain."

"Exactly, Ronald," Molly smirked. "You're still feeding her the love potion, yes?"

"Yes, Mum," Ron said.

Aphrodite gasped softly and stepped back. She rushed from the room to the living room. She quickly set up silencing wards. Stepping into the Floo, she shouted, "Gringotts! Ragnok's Office!" Aphrodite fell out of the Floo in the office of Ragnok, the Goblin King.

"Miss Potter," Ragnok smiled, "How may I be of service?"

Aphrodite collapsed onto the seat in front of the goblin. "I'm sorry for coming so late, King Ragnok," she apologized. "I would have waited until morning if it weren't so urgent. I need to know if amortentia has been used on me, and I need to know what money has been taken out of my vault by any person besides of myself. I have a feeling people I trusted have been using me to their advantage."

"Ah," Ragnok sighed. He pulled a bowl out of his desk. "If you'll just prick your finger and allow some blood to fall into here." Aphrodite did as the goblin asked. Ragnok waved his hand over the bowl. He frowned as he sat back in his chair and pulled some documents out of the top drawer. "You have been subjected to love potion for about six years now, Lady Potter. It runs thick through your veins. Give it a few days and it should have all washed through your system. As for your vaults, well, you should take a look at this."

Aphrodite leaned forward to take the documents from Ragnok. She felt her eyes become misty as she looked over the document. How could they have done this to her? She had loved them like her own parents! She had loved Ron more than life itself, or she thought she had.

The bank statement made it official. Arthur, Molly, and Ron Weasley were no friends of hers. They had taken over a million galleons from her. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as the parchment fluttered back to the surface of the wooden desk. "I thought he loved me," Aphrodite choked out. "How could he?"

"Well, let us see," Ragnok drawled sarcastically. "You're the Girl Who Conquered, Lady Potter, and a veela. Why wouldn't he?"

"I always knew he was jealous," Aphrodite's voice shook as tears formed in her eyes, "But I honestly thought he had gotten over it."

Ragnok eyed the girl curiously. "You must understand veela and goblins have never had close relations, Miss Potter. You are the first veela besides of your mother to treat goblins politely in over three centuries. For this reason, I will aid you. Take this." Ragnok handed Aphrodite a ring with the Gringotts crest on it. "When you are ready to leave, just wish it and you will be transported to the place where goblins originated. The goblins who still there are primitive. They will kill you. Go pack now. You must hurry."

"Thank you," Aphrodite gasped. She quickly grabbed the ring and slid it onto her finger. "Thank you so much, King Ragnok." Ragnok nodded as Aphrodite disapparated with her son.

* * *

Aphrodite stumbled slightly when she landed in her bedroom at her house. It was silent which meant Ron was still at the Burrow. Hopefully, he didn't know she was gone yet. Aphrodite dropped James on the bed, grabbed a bag, and started shoving clothes in it. When she had shoved in a few days worth, she ran into James' room to grab some of his tiny clothes.

Attempting to be quick, Aphrodite brought James downstairs and packed some non-perishable food. She also threw a few healing potions in her bag before shrinking it and shoving it in her pocket. She picked James up and wrapped a blanket around him. Take us away, she thought. I'm ready to leave. Nothing happened.

"What?" Aphrodite asked when she opened her eyes and she and James were still in the kitchen. She jumped when the Floo went off.

"Aphrodite!" Ron shouted. "Where the bloody hell are you?" Aphrodite moved back toward the door. She put James on the counter behind her. Ron was really pissed. Aphrodite cringed when she bumped a pan. It made a crash as it fell to the floor. "There you are," Ron smirked as he peered around the kitchen door.

Aphrodite's chest heaved as her breath quickened. "Stay away from me. I know what you're planning."

Ron's eyes widened in fury. He stalked forwards, his hand raised. Aphrodite pressed back against the counter, reaching for her wand. Ron swung his arm, fist colliding with the side of Aphrodite's cheek. She gasped in shock. Ron's other fist connected with her stomach. Aphrodite brought her hands up in a weak defense, turning her back in an effort to protect James. She groaned in pain when, mixed with the throbbing from the punches, the goblin ring began to burn. A pure white blasted out of the ring and hit Ron, sending him flying backwards.

Aphrodite didn't stay to see if Ron would get up. She grabbed James and fled out the back door. She ran as fast as she could. Daring to look back, she saw Ron in the doorway. He began to give chase. Aphrodite faced forwards once more and sprinted across the street to the dark alley across from her house.

Aphrodite ran through the alley a quick as she could. She clutched James tightly to her chest. She couldn't believe Ron hit her.

The baby against her chest began crying. "Hush, James," Aphrodite whispered to her infant. "It's alright, baby."

"Aphrodite, get your ass back here!" a voice called out to her. Aphrodite flipped around. Her eyes widened in fear. Ron ran forwards and wrapped his arms around her and the baby she had conceived with him. Aphrodite struggled to get free. "How dare you run out on me!"

"Stay away from my baby and me!" Aphrodite snarled.

"Don't talk to me that way whore," Ron hissed. "You will get your sorry ass back into my house right now!"

Aphrodite broke away from her boyfriend's grip. "I hate you, Ronald Weasley," she spat out. Magic began swirling around her. Ron, like the idiot he was, tried to edge closer to her. Aphrodite's eyes widened as she stared at the magic. She pulled James tighter to her chest Your place is to serve me. You do not get to run away!"

"Get away from me, Ronald!" Aphrodite shrieked. "I can't believe you! I hate you!" Ron as she disappeared from the dark alley. Ron groaned when he realized his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. He stood up. How was he going to explain this to his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**In answer to some reviews:**

 **Guest: Teddy will join them in Middle Earth, but not until the end. Aphrodite was focusing on escaping from Ron, and she trusted that Bill and Fleur would keep Teddy safe if she left.**

 **DiLayla: She meets someone in this chapter, but the rest will all come in later chapters. Also I'm just gonna say Ron's either a really weak puncher or she doesn't bruise easy, because tbh I didn't mention a bruise. Also yes, Ron is Jame's father. He technically raped Aphrodite because you cannot give consent under the influence of a love potion.**

 **rutokashi: Yes, she is very weak in many ways during this. That is what I was trying to fix while I was rewriting it. Because I never got to finish that (not enough time), I am trying to make it better with edits made to the original story.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy chapter two!**

 _This must be the place Ragnok was talking about_ , Aphrodite thought to herself as she stood up from the ground. She looked around her. Rock walls rose on either side of her, connecting reaching far above her head. Darkness reached around her except for a small prick of daylight streaming in from the entrance on the other side of the cavern. James made a small whimpering noise, tugging lightly on the collar of her T-shirt.

"Hush, darling," Aphrodite cooed, stroking a hand through his fine, black hair. "You must be quiet for now."

There was no telling what enemies lurked in the shadows of this new world. Aphrodite raised her wand, casting a silent lumos to illuminate the rocky floor in front of her. It would be best to get out of there before whatever lived in the cave decided she and her son looked like prey.

James whimpered again, and once more Aphrodite tried to hush him, but to no avail. His whining grew louder, until it developed into tears and crying.

"Best shut him up, dearie," a voice cackled from behind her.

Aphrodite jumped and flipped around. A wrinkled beast with yellow-green skin, orb-like eyes, and sharp teeth grinned at her in the white light of her wand. Leather armor and chainmail covered it's chest and hindquarters, and a wicked blade was grasped in its hand. A goblin? Ragnok had said they were primitive beasts in this old world, but perhaps he could be reasoned with.

Master Goblin," Aphrodite said, refusing to let her voice waver in front of the creature. "I have been sent here by your kin from another land for protection."

"Mmm," the goblin sneered. "Foreign delicacy."

It appeared they would not be reasoning then. Aphrodite slashed her wand forward, dimming the light and sending a nasty cutting curse towards the goblin. She turned heel and ran with James to the point of light at the other end, the goblins screeching and cursing echoing off the high walls. The curse apparently hadn't been fatal because after only a moment the sound of the goblin's heavy footsteps and clattering chainmail filling the space.

Aphrodite put on an extra burst of speed. She couldn't fight well while holding James. If she could just make it outside, she could lose the goblin in the forest.

The cavern was shorter than she thought, and it only took her a moment to burst through the entrance, straight into the heavily-armored chest of a rugged man. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side while his companion stepped forward to meet the goblin in combat. After only two swings of the man's broadsword, the goblin fell to the ground without its head.

"Are you alright there, lass?" the man who had pulled her to the side asked. "We've been tracking that goblin for weeks. Keeps stealing our children, he does."

Aphrodite took a minute to catch her breath. "I'm okay, sir. Thank you for helping my son and me. I am Lady Aphrodite Potter."

The man who had slain the goblin looked Aphrodite up and down. "No offense lass, but you don't look like no royal."

Aphrodite looked down at her clothes, a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. The men in front of her were wearing armor and, underneath it, leather pants and loose cotton shirts. The people of this world had probably never seen the clothes she was wearing.

"I'm running away," she said. "My son and I were in danger, and I thought to go about in less assuming clothes."

"Where you running from?" the man who slayed the goblin asked. He looked to be the more suspicious of the two. "Ain't no royalty in these parts.

"It's more a who. There is a man who is after my family's power and money. He thought he could take it by forcing me to be his and by fathering my child."

The suspicious man looked affronted. "You wench! You need a good man in your life to take care o' you, and here you are running off with his child!"

Righteous fury built up inside Aphrodite at the notion that she was somehow inferior to Ronald Weasley of all people. Before she could fire back an angry retort, the second man stepped in. "Now, Edwin, give the poor girl a chance," he chided. "She has just been chased by a goblin."

The second man glared at Aphrodite. "You better have a good story, wench."

"I owe you nothing," Aphrodite snarled. She pulled her wand back out, ready to hex the man and be on her way.

"Milady," the second man said before she could think of a hex. "My name is Rowan. I come from the town of Bree, and I think you might be lost."

Aphrodite bit back her retort of not needing any help. "I am, yes. Is there a town close by? Perhaps with an inn I could stay at?"

"Bree's not far, milady," Rowan said, giving her a slight bow. "And the Prancing Pony's as good an inn as any you'll find in these parts. I should be honored to take you there."

"I would be indebted to you if you would take me there." Aphrodite ignored the furious look on Edwin's face as she conversed with Rowan.

"Think nothing of it, lass," Rowan chuckled. "I'm always willing to help a damsel in distress."

Edwin sheathed his sword, glare still heavy in his eyes. "Come along, then. As long as I can be rid of you."

Aphrodite was about to start walking out of the woods with them when James started to cry. "Oh, you haven't eaten in a while, have you?" Aphrodite asked softly. "Would you mind terribly if I went and fed him?"

"We'll turn around," Rowan said. "You can go into the entrance of the cave. Don't go in far, though. There could be other creatures in there." Edwin just continued to glare, mumbling under his breath about bastard children and wastes of time.

"Thank you again," Aphrodite said, choosing to ignore the spiteful man. She went a couple meters into the cave and turned around.

"Tell us when your done!" Rowan shouted.

"I will," Aphrodite called back. She pulled the collar of her tee-shirt down and let James latch onto her nipple. When he was done, Aphrodite fixed her bra and shirt and turned back around. "You two can look now." The two men turned back around to face her.

"Shall we get on, then?" Edwin asked, impatiently.

"Lead the way," Aphrodite replied.

* * *

Once in Bree, Edwin and Rowan left Aphrodite and James at the entrance of the Prancing Pony. Rowan offered her a cheery farewell, while Edwin continued to grumble maliciously. Aphrodite was about to enter when she realized what she was still wearing her T-shirt and sweats. Perhaps a dress would be better. These people seemed to be stuck in the muggle Middle Ages. With a quick flick of her wand, Aphrodite's T-shirt and sweatpants turned into a dark green dress. She turned her wand on James and turned his little onesie in a wool smock.

Aphrodite got her hand on the door before stopping again, realizing she hadn't brought any money. "How could I have forgotten to bring money?" she asked herself softly, slowly backing away from the door.

"Are you lost, milady?" a deep voice asked from behind her.

Aphrodite quickly turned around. "No, I'm fine," she said, glaring fiercely up at him. The man was tall compared to her 1.6 meters.

"You wouldn't happen to be Lady Aphrodite Potter, would you?" the man asked, gazing into Aphrodite's bright green eyes. Aphrodite nodded her head, suspicious of how the stranger had known her name in this unfamiliar place. "Wonderful," the man smiled. "Come inside with me, we have much to discus. Gandalf sent me to find you."

"Who?" Aphrodite asked. But the man had already grabbed her by the arm and dragged her inside.

"A room for two, please," the man said.

"This your wife then, Ranger?" the man sitting on the stool asked the man who had grabbed Aphrodite by the arm.

"My sister and her son, Butterbur," the man, who still had a tight grip on Aphrodite said. "A room, if you please."

"Right, right," Butterbur said. "Here you are." Butterbur handed Strider a key. "To the right of your usual room."

"Thank you, Butterbur," Strider said smoothly. He dropped a sack full of coins on the desk of the plump man. "Come, Aphrodite." Strider pulled Aphrodite up the stairs and to a room. He quickly unlocked the door and shoved her inside.

"Who are you?" Aphrodite asked cautiously as she backed up against the wall. She held James tightly to her as she fingered her wand, hidden in a fold of her dress.

"I go by many names, Aphrodite Potter. My real name is Aragorn. Though, you must only call me that in private. It would be dangerous if people knew that. When there are other near us call me either Strider or Estel."

"Who is this Gandalf person that you said sent you to look for me?"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at her as he lowered his hood. "You know him well, though he said you might recognize him by the name Albus Dumbledore."

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed. "That's impossible. Albus Dumbledore was killed was murdered in front of me six years ago. Who really sent you? Did Ronald send you to bring me back to him?"

"Gandalf told me to give you this," Aragorn said simply, handing Aphrodite a scroll of parchment. Aphrodite took it in one hand. She moved over to the bed and sat down with James in her lap. She opened the thick parchment gingerly. The elegant scrawl was indeed familiar.  
 _Aphrodite,_

 _I'm terribly sorry for all you had to go through after my "death". I need you to know it was an urgent matter that I left on. Had I not been so desperately needed here, I would have stayed t give you all the help you could get. As it is, I am very proud of you. You have done well in the task I left you with. I have never been more proud of anyone._

 _On to business. I have sent Aragorn to you. I know trusting does not come easily to you, but you can most definitely trust Aragorn. I must warn you, Ronald, Arthur, and Molly will follow you here. There is another passageway to Middle Earth (the new world you have found yourself in) besides goblin rings. The veil your godfather fell through is another passage._

 _Sirius is still alive and well. I'm sure you care greatly about that. As is your friend Daphne Greengrass. Both reside in Rohan at the moment. Daphne wishes me to send you her best. She also says, "Don't die." Sirius can't wait to see you again. Do not worry, you will see them both within a year._

 _You and Aragorn must wait at the Prancing Pony for the hobbits. They are little people with large feet. One is carrying with him a great something. Frodo Baggins carries the Ring of Power. I'm sure you know of what I refer. You are needed here, Aphrodite. You must help protect Frodo and bring him to Imladris. You are the Mistress of Death, though you have not yet fully claimed your title. You can keep him safe better than anyone else._

 _Good luck, Aphrodite. Know that I have always thought of you as a granddaughter, from the moment I first held you in my arms when you were born. I shall see you soon my dear._

 _Your old professor,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Aphrodite looked up at Aragorn. "So Prof ― I mean Gandalf told you to come find me. Now, we're waiting for Frodo Baggins and company to show up. When they get here, we take them to Imladris, wherever that is, and I've completed my job. I'm done."

"That is your task," Aragorn agreed.

"Meanwhile," Aphrodite continued, "I must also pretend to be your sister."

Aragorn blushed slightly. "Ah, yes, sorry about that. I needed to tell him something and that is what popped into my head."

"Peachy," Aphrodite smiled sarcastically. She looked out the window. "What time is it?"

"Around seven," Aragorn replied, looking out at the darkening sky.

"Odd," Aphrodite frowned. "I have only been here three hours at the most. I definitely left later at night than four in the afternoon."

"When you passed through to this world, time must have flown differently."

"Right," Aphrodite frowned. Her stomach growled. "Could we go get some food, please?"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Aragorn had found Aphrodite and James and brought them to the Prancing Pony. Two weeks without any sign of the hobbits. Night had fallen, and they were sharing a late dinner. Aragorn held James in his lap while Aphrodite finished her own meal. A slight ruckus started as four short men entered, three heading straight for the bar while the other went to find a table.

"Is that them?" Aphrodite asked Aragorn softly, staring at the dark-haired one sitting at the table. He looked tired and defeated.

"That's them," Aragorn agreed. "The dark-haired one is Frodo Baggins, though I thought he'd only have one companion with him."

Aphrodite frowned, sparing a glance for the three hobbits leaving the bar, half-pints in hand. James' laugh distracted her, and she turned to see him playing with the ring on Aragorn's finger, the man smiling indulgently down at the baby.

"You like kids, then?" Aphrodite asked.

"I have a soft spot for them, yes," Aragorn agreed, running his hand gently up and down James' back. "I'd wager you like them as well."

Aphrodite's smile brightened, eyes crinkling. "I've always wanted a large family. My mother and father were killed when I was a baby. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle by Gandalf. It was the only place he could guarantee my safety from the people who had killed my parents. My aunt and uncle, they weren't exactly the nicest people. They were very set in their idea of normal, and hated anything to do with magic. It wasn't a happy childhood, and I didn't know what a real family was like until I was in my teens. Ron, er...James' father, he had six other siblings, and they were always very welcoming to me. They were my first family, but now I don't even have that anymore. I had Sirius for a while, my godfather. But he was killed protecting me. It's just James and me now."

Tears had filled Aphrodite's eyes, and she blinked rapidly to dispel them. Aragorn gently placed James in her arms before resting a comforting hand on her knee.

"My parents died when I was young as well," he said. "Lord Elrond of Rivendell fostered me as a child, before I assumed my role as the chieftain of the Dunedain. But come, let us not think on such sad thoughts. Your son is almost asleep, and we must keep a watchful eye on the hobbits."

Aphrodite pulled James closer to her chest before looking out at the floor. One of the hobbits had returned to the bar, and Frodo was rushing towards him. A frown tightened her lips before her mouth suddenly dropped open in shock as Frodo fell back and simply disappeared.

"Meet me in the room," Aragorn rushed out before jumping from his seat towards where Frodo had disappeared.

Aphrodite quickly stood with James in her arms and hurried through the stunned crowd and up the stairs. She was just putting James down on the bed when the door burst open and Aragorn shoved Frodo inside, entering himself and shutting it noisily behind him.

"What do you want?" Frodo demanded.

"A little more caution from you!" Aragorn snapped. "That is no trinket you carry!"

"I carry nothing," Frodo defended himself.

"Indeed," Aphrodite said sarcastically. "I have magic to make me undetectable, but to go completely unseen, few things give that gift."

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes," Frodo said softly, back away slowly. Aphrodite placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Not nearly enough," Aragorn sighed. "I know what hunts you."

The door flew open once more. The other three hobbits rushed in, brandishing candlesticks. Aphrodite waved her wand and the candles went out. "Let him go!" Sam shouted. "Or I'll have you Longshanks!"

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit," Aragorn said as he put his sword away. "But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They are coming."

* * *

"What are they?" Frodo asked as he watched the Nazgûl from across the street in Aphrodite and Aragorn's room. Their screams of anguish could be heard from across the way.

"They were once men," Aragorn sighed. "Great kings of men. Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you."

Frodo shuddered. James began crying. Aphrodite quickly picked him up from his cot, bouncing him in her arms. "I will return shortly. I'm afraid it's his feeding time." Aphrodite quickly went into the washroom that connected to the room.

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked as he hurried along behind Aphrodite and Aragorn.

"Into the wild," Aphrodite said. "It is the only safe way." James was swaddled in a cream colored cloth that Aphrodite was holding up to her chest.

"Whose baby is that?" Pippin asked curiously.

"Mine," Aphrodite sighed. "Are we done with questions?"

"One more?" Merry pleaded. "Can you do more magic like last night?"

"When we reach our destination. I dare not draw attention to us out here."

Merry groaned. "How do we know these people are friends of Gandalf?" he hissed to Frodo.

"I think servants of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler," Frodo said. "I also don't think they would be carrying a baby with them."

"Strider's foul enough," Merry grumbled.

'Should I be offended?' Aragorn mouthed to Aphrodite. She let out a huff of laughter, her mouth stretching into a grin.

"We have no choice but to trust them," Frodo whispered back to Merry.

"But where are they leading us?" Sam asked quietly, leading Bill along behind him.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee," Aragorn called out. Aphrodite let out a louder chuckle. "To the House of Elrond!"

"D'you hear that?" Sam asked excitedly. "Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!"

"And Strider's lady friend," Aphrodite smirked. Aragorn nudged her with his shoulder as he blushed a deep red. The hobbits all started laughing.

As they continued walking, the hobbits slowed down to find a spot to sit.

"Gentlemen," Aragorn called over his shoulder, "We do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it," Aphrodite frowned, bouncing James, who had just woke up from his nap, on her hip.

"We've had one, yes," Pippin agreed. "But what about second breakfast?"

"Dear Merlin, do all hobbits eat this much?" Aphrodite groaned. "You eat more frequently than a baby." Aragorn frowned and kept walking. They didn't have time to spare for second breakfast.

"Don't think they know about second breakfast, Pip," Merry sighed.

Pippin's eyes widened. "What about elevenses? Luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner? Supper! They know about them, don't they?"

"I do miss afternoon tea with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna," Aphrodite sighed under her breath. "I'm sure your aunties miss us very much, Jamie." Aragorn heard her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry sighed as he trudged on.

Aragorn sighed and threw an apple at Merry. He threw three more at Frodo, Sam, and Pippin.

* * *

When they finally did stop, it was a little after sunset. Aphrodite took James into the trees a little way off to breastfeed him. When she returned, she sat down next to Aragorn.

She started humming softly, rocking James in her arms to try and get him to sleep. The long days of travel were no good for him, but they wouldn't be safe until they reached Rivendell. Aphrodite smiled softly as she lay down on her back. James lay asleep on her stomach, having fallen asleep during the lullaby. She turned to see Frodo lying on his side watching her with James.

Aphrodite smiled sadly at him. "Go to sleep, Frodo. We still have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

"This was once the great watchtower of Amun Sûl," Aragorn said. "We shall rest here tonight." Aragorn handed the hobbits four short swords when they dropped their bags. "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look round. Stay here."

Aphrodite closed her eyes as she sat down to rest, back against a rock and James resting in her lap, wrapped in his blanket. Frodo lay down next to her. Aphrodite opened her eyes a few hours later, realizing she must have fallen asleep. Pippin, Merry, and Sam were talking to each other quietly.

"My tomatoes burst!" Merry complained.

"Can I have some bacon?" Pippin asked.

"Okay," Merry said. "Want a tomato, Sam?"

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked.

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon," Merry grinned.

"Saved some for you, Mister Frodo, Miss Aphrodite," Sam said.

"Put it out you fools," Frodo snapped.

"Augumenti," Aphrodite said quickly. Water burst from the tip of her wand and put out the small campfire.

"Well, that's nice," Pippin grumbled. "Ash on my tomatoes."

"Silence," Aphrodite hissed. "Do none of you have your wits about you. We are being hunted, and you just told everyone within miles exactly where we are.

The shriek of a Nazgûl pierced the air. Four of the Ringwraiths were heading towards the companions. "Go!" Aphrodite ordered. She pushed James into Pippin's arms. "If my son gets hurt, I'll kill you myself." Aphrodite pulled the Elder Wand out of the inside lining of her cloak. She pointed it at the nearest wraith and shot a bolt of fire at him. Frodo drew his own sword.

"Back you devils!" shouted Sam. He swung his sword at a Nazgûl. It blocked the short blade and sent Sam flying back into a small boulder. It threw Merry and Pippin to the side. Pippin twisted in the air so James would land on top of him. The wraith continued on to Frodo, who dropped his sword in fear.

Aphrodite gasped when she saw Frodo slip the ring on. She was shocked to see she could still see him. His figure was white and ghost-like. The Nazgûl looked ghost-like too when Aphrodite looked at them properly. She started running to where Frodo lay on the ground. She was too late. The Witch King thrust his sword into Frodo's shoulder. Aphrodite flicked her wand instinctively and the Witch King was sent flying. She barely registered Aragorn showing up to fight the rest of the Nazgûl.

"Frodo," Aphrodite whispered urgently. She knelt down by his side and ripped the ring from his finger. "Look at me." Frodo looked up at Aphrodite with wide, glassy eyes. Aphrodite quickly began working as what to do came to her mind. She tapped the Elder Wand to Frodo's wound. "Sana eo, Mors, servum meum."(Heal him, Death, my servant) A dark presence encompassed her, Death's arrival. A dark sludge came out of the wound. Frodo gasped in pain. Aphrodite quickly wrapped him up in the invisibility cloak. "Videte!" she commanded. (See) Over the years, Aphrodite had learned that if you said the latin word for see, the cloak wouldn't turn you invisible. To become invisible, you just had to say the latin word for disappear, Evanescunt.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled as he crawled over.

"Oh, Sam," Frodo sighed. "I'm alright. Miss Aphrodite healed me."

Aragorn threw a burning torch into the last Nazgûl's face and hurried over with the rest of the hobbits. "He was stabbed with a Morgul Blade," Aragorn gasped. "How did you heal him?"

"An old friend," Aphrodite said, shuddering at the feeling of the dark .

"Who?" Pippin asked.

"Death."

Aphrodite simply raised her eyebrows at the shocked stares of her companions.

* * *

"Look, Frodo," Sam grinned. "It's Mister Bilbo's trolls."

"That they are, Sam," Frodo laughed. He was riding on Bill's back, still weak from his encounter with the Nazgûl. A screech filled the air.

"They're close!" Merry shouted.

"We must be-" Aragorn broke off as a blade was pressed to his neck from behind him.

"What's this?" a female elf asked. "A Ranger caught off guard?"

"You must be Aragorn's lady friend," Aphrodite grinned.

"Lady Aphrodite I presume?" Arwen asked.

"At your service, Lady Arwen."

"Who are you?" Pippin asked.

"She's Aragorn's lady friend," Aphrodite laughed. Aragorn groaned, embarrassed. Arwen and Aphrodite laughed at his expense.

"I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond," Arwen answered Pippin.

"You're an elf," Sam said excitedly.

"I have been looking for you for two days," Arwen said as she helped Aragorn put Frodo on her horse. "There are five wraiths behind you. Where the four others are, I do not know."

"Dartho guin perian," Aragorn said. "Rych le ad tolthathon." (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you.)

"Hon mabathon," Arwen argued. "Rochon ellint im." (I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.)

"Andelu i ven," Aragorn replied. (The road is too dangerous.)

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked. Aphrodite shrugged. Aragorn had taught her a few words in Sindarin, but not nearly enough to understand even half of what the pair were saying.

"Ai athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." (If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.) "I do not fear them."

"Be iest lîn," Aragorn murmured. (As you wish.)

Aphrodite stepped forward. "You must have faith."

Aragorn nodded and looked up at Arwen. "Ride hard. Don't look back." Arwen nodded and purred her horse on. Aragorn watched her fade into the distance. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm not abandoning this, because it's technically all written. I'm just very slow at this whole updating thing. Sorry?**

"Are you ever going to grow up?" Hermione hissed as George threaded an extendable ear under the kitchen door in the Burrow.

"Relax, Hermione," Ginny whispered back. "It's just a bit of fun! Besides, they're probably just talking about Aphi and James."

Hermione huffed, but still leant forward to listen to what Ron and the Weasley parents were talking about behind closed doors.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Ron said in a rushed voice. "Potter found out. She knows we've been giving her love potions for the last six years." Ginny, Hermione, and George all looked at each other with wide eyes. "She found it hidden under the sink. Potter took James and ran. I tried following her so I could obliviate her, but she disappeared in this weird light. James vanished with her. There goes our only chance at getting the Potter fortune, because she took the heir with her, and we're not married yet."

"Ronald, you idiot!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. Her voice rivaled that of a banshee's. "That was our one chance at getting any real money! Arthur, do you have any idea where she could have disappeared to?

"That really depends," Mr. Weasley sighed. He seemed sad for someone who was trying to ruin a young woman's life. Then again, this made his work harder. "If there was a light, then it wasn't a portkey. It sounds a little like the portkey the goblins use to get to Middle Earth."

George quickly vanished the extendable ear. The three ran up the stairs. "I can't believe Mum and Dad would do this," Ginny gasped. Her brows wrinkled in worry for Aphrodite. "I mean, Ron's always been jealous of Aphi, but Mum and Dad?"

George wrapped his arm around Ginny. "I know, Gin. We need to warn Aphi. Dad said she's in a place called Middle Earth. Have either of you ever heard of that?"

"I think I have," Hermione said. She had become an Unspeakable after the war. "As you know, I've been working in the Department of Mysteries. What I'm about to tell you is top secret and can't be told to anyone." George and Ginny nodded, noting Hermione's seriousness. "I've been working on the Death Veil. I was trying to see if there was a way to bring Sirius back. I know how much having him back would mean to Aphi. The Veil is actually a one way portal to a place called Middle Earth. It brings you to a place in Middle Earth where you're needed most. You never know where you'll end up. We could go through there to get to her."

"That's bloody brilliant, Mione," George grinned. He wanted to help protect his pseudo sister. "We should bring Luna. You know how much she cares for Aphrodite, and she was telling me how she wanted to leave this place. She's getting sick of all the critics bugging her about her work."

"I couldn't think of anyone better to help us," Ginny grinned.

"So it's settled then?" George asked. "We're going to get Luna. Then, we'll go to save Aphi!"

The girls looked at each other and nodded, grinning.

A few hours later found George, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna standing in front of the veil. "Shall we?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice. "I wonder if there are nargles in Middle Earth. Maybe we'll find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack." The other three tuned Luna out as they stepped through the veil. The four felt themselves being ripped away from each other. They each landed in a different place.

* * *

"Come quickly," Aragorn encouraged the three hobbits and one witch. "We're almost there!" Aragorn's pace hurried in his excitement to reach Rivendell, his family, and his beloved.

"Slow down! Frodo will still be there whether it takes us one hour or two." Aphrodite called jokingly. "The hobbits have short legs, and I'm carrying a baby!" Aragorn quickly slowed down so the others could catch up to him. "Excited to see your significant other, are you?" Aphrodite teased lightly, nudging Aragorn's shoulder as much as she could while holding a baby.

Aragorn blushed slightly. "If James was at Rivendell, you'd be excited too!"

"But he's not," Aphrodite grinned. "He's right here." Aragorn rolled his eyes in a slight show of playfulness.

"Estel!" a voice called from behind them. "Is that you?" The sound of thundering hoof steps came from behind them. Aphrodite felt her heart flutter when she saw the man – no, elf – sitting astride the chestnut mare. Her heart immediately went out to him, calling for him. Aphrodite blushed a deep red when her eyes met the grey eyes of the tall elf.

Legolas stared at the petite black-haired girl standing next to Aragorn. He felt his heart calling out to her as his soulmate. Elves mated for life. Their hearts would called out to their mate when they first saw him or her. Legolas had been searching for his mate for a thousand years now. He gracefully jumped off of his horse so that he was on the forest floor in front of his little mate. She was much smaller than elves. It was then he noticed the child in her arms. There was no mistaking the child as someone else's. The baby looked too similar to its mother.

"Hello, Legolas," Aragorn smiled, not having seen his friend in a good ten years. "What brings you all the way to Imladris?"

Legolas sighed. "The creature Gollum. My adar sent me to inform Gandalf and Lord Elrond of his mistake." Legolas pulled his friend into a hug. "It is good to see you again, Estel. It has been far too long."

"Aye, mellon nîn," Aragorn sighed sadly. "It is a pity we should reunite under such terrible circumstances."

Legolas nodded his head in his friend's direction before swinging back onto his horse. "My lady, we still have a way to go. You may ride with me." Legolas tried to keep his eyes blank even as his heart was begging her to say yes. She may already belong to another, but he needed to be close to her. He needed her like he need air to live.

"Thank you..." Aphrodite broke off, unsure of what title Legolas carried. Aragorn had mentioned how titles were very important in Middle Earth.

"You may call me Legolas, my lady," Legolas said softly, unable to tear his eyes away from his mate's heart-shaped face.

"Then I insist that you call me Aphrodite," Aphrodite said. She moved to stand next to Legolas, James still clutched to her chest. James was staring up at Legolas with curious emerald eyes. Legolas wanted to hate the child, but he was too innocent. His eyes seemed to stare deep into Legolas' soul the way his mother's seemed to.

"Aphrodite," Legolas said slowly, rolling his mate's name off his tongue. He held a muscled arm out to help Aphrodite up onto the horse behind him. The elves on horseback behind him shifted their horses restlessly as they watched their prince interact with Aphrodite in a way he had never interacted with anyone else.

Aphrodite bit back the moan that rose up her throat at the feel of her mate's muscled arm. He was so much stronger than Ron ever was. Legolas was graceful and elegant in a way that made him even more masculine. The way he held himself, Aphrodite could easily tell he was of royal descent. Not to mention he was an elf. He was immortal like she was. Being the Mistress of Death made her immortal. She was glad her mate would be there to spend eternity with her.

The three elves that rode with the prince pulled the three hobbits up onto their horses. Merry, Pippin, and Sam were exhausted, not being used to walking such long distances. Aragorn went into a sprint to keep up with the horses as the broke into slow trots.

* * *

Aphrodite was sitting in the gardens of Rivendell. Dropping the blanket she had used to cover her chest while James was breast feeding, Aphrodite finished fixing her dress. It was emerald green to match her eyes and flared out at the hips. The sleeves were three-quarter sleeves. A silver string tied around her waist.

"May I join you?" a soft voice asked.

Aphrodite jumped and looked over to see who it was. Legolas was standing a few feet away. "Of course," she smiled. "You did not tell me you were a prince, Prince Legolas."

Legolas smiled and nodded. "Just Legolas is fine, Aphrodite. I do not make a habit of telling people I am a prince. I am not a fan of the attention. I prefer travelling and exploring over the life spent in a palace."

"I know the feeling," Aphrodite groaned. "It does get annoying. Where I come from, I am rather famous. I tried to only go out in disguise, so I could live in peace. Ronald, he used to be courting me, did not agree with that. He liked the attention. I could not go against his will."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "You said he used to be your courtier. Did he die?"

"No," Aphrodite said. "He-He was-" Aphrodite broke off as tears came to her eyes. She had tried to avoid thinking of this. She hadn't wanted to think about Ronald. She tried to blink them away. "To understand, you need to understand me. Where I come from, wizards and witches are plenty. I am half witch and half veela. A veela is a creature who is literally beauty personified. They are well sought after and to be a veela's mate is considered a great honor."

"Ronald, he used a potion called amortentia on me. It is the most powerful love potion you can come across and highly illegal. The potion made me believe he was my mate. I was not myself and did things I normally would not have. I have always believed in waiting to copulate until after marriage. I was not in control of my actions while under the potion. I let Ronald touch me in ways I never would have if not under the influence. James was conceived and born nine months later."

"He raped you, you mean," Legolas growled. He jumped up from the stone bench where he had sat down next to Aphrodite. "How dare he touch you like that."

Aphrodite flinched back slightly from his shouts. "Legolas, it's alright. It's over now."

"It is not alright!" Legolas argued. His eyes widened when Aphrodite flinched back from his voice. "He hit you too!" Legolas did not phrase it like a question. He could see in Aphrodite's eyes that he spoke the truth. Legolas helped her stand up and pulled her tightly against his chest, careful so as not to hurt James, who was squished in between the two mates.

"My aunt and uncle used to beat me worse than he ever did," Aphrodite admitted softly. "Compared to them, Ronald barely smacked me."

Legolas looked down at his mate with sad eyes. "Why did you not go to someone for help?" he asked.

"I used to," Aphrodite sighed. She bounced James up and down in her arms. "They never helped me. I just stopped asking. By the time I found someone who would help me, I had already given up on asking, figuring he wouldn't help."

"Who was the man who would have helped?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Gandalf," Aphrodite said, smiling slightly at her memories of her grandfather-like figure. "Although, at the time, I didn't know him by that name. He taught me how to use magic."

"Gandalf is something else," Legolas agreed. "James Sirius was your child's name, yes?"

"Yes." Aphrodite glanced down at her son lovingly. She didn't care if Ron was his blood father. "I named him after my father, James, and my godfather, Sirius." Aphrodite choked on Sirius' name.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked.

Aphrodite nodded sadly. "When I was fifteen, the man that killed my parents sent me a vision. It was of him torturing Sirius. Five friends and I went to the government building where the vision had taken place. Sirius wasn't there. It was a trap. Voldemort, the wizard who was trying to kill me, had his top Death Eaters, his servants, were positioned there. We fought them off as well as we could. The Order, those were the people fighting the Death Eaters, showed up. Sirius was with them even though he was supposed to be in hiding. Sirius's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, shot a stunner at him, and he fell through the Veil of Death."

Tears were building in her eyes, but she blinked them back. "It was all my fault. I had tried to reach him earlier, but he didn't answer. I should've tried harder. Sirius wouldn't have died. Everyone I get close to is always killed. My parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Collin, they didn't have to die. It was my fault they got killed. They got in Voldemort's way of killing me, and they were killed because of it."

Legolas pulled Aphrodite back into his arms. He held her gently so as not to crush her or her child. "It's not your fault, Aphrodite," he whispered into her hair. "You couldn't have stopped this Voldemort from killing them."

"Thank you, Legolas," Aphrodite whispered into his chest. She pulled back and gave him a watery smile. "Sorry about dumping this all on you."

Legolas shrugged. Aphrodite looked back down at James who had fallen asleep. "Elves are kind of like veela."

"Hmm?" Aphrodite asked, looking up at Legolas curiously. "How so?"

"We have lifelong mates as well. I found mine recently."

Aphrodite smiled ruefully. Legolas had already found his mate. She should have known. What would he want with her anyway? She had stretch marks and still hadn't lost all the weight from the pregnancy. While by human standards, she was by no means ugly, she was not as beautiful as she had once been. Ron had been quick to point out all her flaws.

Legolas gently lifted Aphrodite's chin with his fingers. "I've upset you," he whispered softly. "I did not mean to." He took a deep breath. Her hardened green eyes stared up into his clear grey ones. Legolas wavered as he was about to speak. He had just met the veela. Would it be appropriate to tell her she was his mate after only knowing her for a few hours. His heart answered for him. "You are my mate, Aphrodite. My heart and soul call to you."

"You're mine as well," Aphrodite said, allowing a small smile to curl her lips.

"Does this mean you accept me?" Legolas asked cautiously.

"Of course, if you'll have me," Aphrodite laughed. "My heart is calling to you. My veela side is begging me to claim you as my mate."

"What does that entail?" he asked nervously.

"Just a kiss," Aphrodite said innocently. "Nothing too big."

Legolas' eyes widened. "With your son here?" Aphrodite nodded slyly. She wrapped her free arm around Legolas' neck, balancing a sleeping James on her hip. Legolas stared nervously at his mate's pouty pink lips.

"Have you never kissed someone?" Aphrodite asked. Legolas made a failed yet valiant attempt at hiding his blush. Aphrodite's smile warmed. Legolas took a deep breath before planting his lips on hers. Aphrodite wound the fingers of her free hand through Legolas' long blonde hair. She sighed as she pulled away, her smile crinkling the corners of her eyes.

"That was...amazing," Legolas gasped, his own smile making his eyes sparkle. A pair of elves passed behind them and they jolted back into the real world from their own pretend one. "I must take my leave," Legolas murmured. "I have a meeting with Lord Elrond on the state of the Greenwood." He seemed to be in a trance. Aphrodite wasn't much better. Legolas gave her one last smile before walking away. Aphrodite shook her head and returned to the room she had been given. She laid James down in the bassinet.

Arwen knocked before entering the room. She smiled when she saw Aphrodite's dazed smile. "Something you wish to share?" she asked kindly.

Aphrodite jumped, not having noticed Arwen enter the room. She cursed herself for letting her guard slip and risking James getting hurt. She seemed to forget she was safe in Rivendell. "I don't think so," Aphrodite smirked.

"Something to do with how the prince of Mirkwood is walking around with a dazed look on his face?" Arwen asked, her smile widening. "He seemed to be in his own little world when I saw him and he bumped into me. Seeing as you look almost the same, I thought you might have something to do with it."

"My veela calls for him. He's my mate," Aphrodite admitted with a dark blush staining her cheeks. "We kissed."

Arwen let out a delighted laugh. "Congratulations!"

Aphrodite's own smile widened. She just didn't seem to be able to stop.

* * *

Luna groaned as she stood up only to find an arrow in her face. "Oh, hello," she smiled. "Did you know there were wrackspurts flying around in your hair?"

"Excuse me?" the elf pointing the arrow at her asked, his stern eyes glaring down at her.

"Wrackspurts," Luna sighed dreamily. "They make your head all fuzzy. Try thinking positive thoughts!"

"You must come with us," the elf said. "You are trespassing in the woods of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. I am Haldir, captain of the guards."

* * *

George woke up on a soft bed. Someone was wiping his brow with a wet cloth. He slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar face. "Daphne?" he asked.

"Hey, George," the girl grinned. "Long time no see."

"Welcome to Middle Earth, friend," a deep voice smiled. George looked up at the tall, blond man standing behind Daphne. "I am Eomer, nephew of the king, and Daphne's betrothed."

"Your engaged?" George asked. Daphne nodded happily. "So did not see that coming. Where am I?"

"Welcome to Edoras, George. Did you purposefully come to Middle Earth?"

"What, oh, yeah, we did."

"We?" Eomer asked skeptically. "My men only found you in the field."

"Then I got separated from the others," George frowned. "I came with Ginny, Hermione, and Luna. We were trying to find Aphi. Oh god, Daph. Ron, Mum, and Dad are here. They're after Aphi. Ron's been feeding her love potion to get her money."

"I told you he was a git," Daphne snapped. "Did Aphrodite listen to me? Oh no, Ronnie's perfect! Ronnie would never hurt me!" Daphne did a false imitation of Aphrodite's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, the point is she's in trouble. Oh, and she had a son with the prat. His name is James Sirius."

"She named her son after me?" a voice asked from the corner of the room.

"Sirius?" George asked.

"How's it going, mate?" Sirius grinned weakly. His mind was focused on the fact that Ronald Weasley had been drugging his goddaughter and had essentially raped her.

* * *

Hermione didn't plan on crashing into the man. It just kind of happened. "I am so sorry," she gasped as she quickly rose to her feet. She offered the man help up, but he was already on his feet. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm looking for my friend Aphrodite Potter. You haven't seen her, have you?"

"No, Lady Hermione. I'm afraid I haven't seen your friend. I am Faramir son of Denethor. A pleasure to meet you."

"You too," Hermione smiled. "Sorry about knocking you over. I'm not exactly from here."

Faramir lead Hermione over to a fire. "Why don't you start from the beginning."

* * *

Ginny groaned, rubbing her hands to ward off the cold. There were trees surrounding her, and it was dark. It was just her luck. She would end up in the middle of the woods at night.


	5. Chapter 5

Aphrodite and Legolas were among the first to arrive for the council. Elrond and Gandalf were already there.

"Hey, Grandpa," Aphrodite smiled happily. She and Gandalf had reunited the night before while Legolas and Aragorn were talking.

"Hello, dear," Gandalf replied, frown lines appeared when he saw the bags under her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm well enough," Aphrodite sighed tiredly. She let out a little yawn. "James was a little fussy last night is all."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Legolas asked worriedly, looking Aphrodite directly in the eye. "Do you want to go rest? I can tell you what went on in the meeting."

Aphrodite laughed lightly. "I am fine, Legolas. Just a little tired." Legolas sighed and pulled Aphrodite into his arms.

"I am glad to see you have found your mate, Prince Legolas," Elrond said. He smiled at the elf and the veela. "Perhaps now you will settle down and not worry your poor father?"

Legolas looked down at Aphrodite with sad eyes. "If my mate wishes it of me, I will stay in the palace with her." The thought of no longer being able to explore clouded his mind with worry. He loved being able to go out and explore Arda.

"He can go on as many adventures as he wants," Aphrodite said. "On the condition I get to come with him."

Legolas stared at Aphrodite with wide eyes. "You're perfect," he said. "Beautiful, smart, funny, loving, and you go on adventures. What more could I want?" Aphrodite laughed and kissed his cheek.

"The council is starting," Elrond said. "The others are arriving. We should take our seats." Legolas smiled at Aphrodite and led her over to their seats as the others sat down.

"Let the council begin," Elrond said once everyone had been seated. Almost every eye was on Aphrodite.

"You would let a woman join the council, Gandalf?" Boromir demanded when he saw Aphrodite sitting down in between Aragorn and Legolas. Legolas grabbed his mate's hand soothingly.

"Excuse me?" Aphrodite snapped. "So what if I'm a woman? What does that have to do with my capability?"

"Women are weak," Gimli responded simply.

"Well," she smirked, "would a _weak_ women be able to stand her own against a powerful wizard at age eleven? Or perhaps would she be able to kill an eighty foot snake at age twelve with naught but a blade and the aid of a bird? Or could she defend herself against twenty fully trained men in battle? Maybe she can hold her own against six of the best trained wizards at age fifteen with the help of five friends. Can she, I don't know, fight off the living dead? I know, she can kill the most powerful dark wizard known to her world after just returning from the dead. Tell me, _boys_ , what of that have you accomplished?"

The man and the dwarf leant back in their seat in acceptance. Legolas glared at Gimli and Boromir for daring to insult his mate.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo," Elrond said, eyeing Aphrodite curiously. He was not sure what to make of the young woman. He couldn't help but be curious of her past. Gandalf had said she had a hard life, but not what she had been through. Had she been through all of that?

Frodo stepped forward and placed a ring on the altar in the center of the circle. He quickly returned to his seat.

"So it is true," the ginger man from before gasped.

"Sauron's ring! The ring of power," Legolas whispered.

"The ring to control all races," Aphrodite gasped. "You said it was a legend, Gandalf," she murmured.

"In your world it was," Gandalf replied.

"I can feel its dark magic," Aphrodite shuddered.

"The doom of man," the dwarf from earlier groaned.

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!" Boromir urged.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can! The one ring answers to Sauron alone...It has no other master!" Aragorn scowled.

Boromir glared at Aragorn. "And what would a ranger know about this matter?"

"That is no mere ranger," Legolas growled, jumping to his feet. "That is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn hissed. Legolas nodded at him and resumed his seat. Aphrodite squeezed Legolas' hand.

"Gondor needs no king," Boromir grumbled.

"You have only one choice," Elrond announced. "The ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli said. He ran forward with his axe in hand. He struck the ring, and the blade shattered.

Aphrodite quickly erected a shield to block the metal from harming her. "The ring can't be destroyed by a weapon, master dwarf," Aphrodite said, using the manners she had always used with the goblins. "It was created in the fires of Mount Doom, and there it must be destroyed. Dark magic must be destroyed by fire."

Gandalf smiled at the young woman. "You have a knack for remembering the details, Aphrodite."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly," Boromir finished.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond and Lady Aphrodite have said?" Legolas snapped. "The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," Gimli growled. He was glaring at the elves.

"And if we fail?" Boromir questioned. "What then?"

"I'll be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted, jumping to his feet. A storm of arguments broke out. Aphrodite sighed and leaned back in her seat. She looked over at Frodo. He was staring at the ring.

Frodo rose. Aphrodite could see his lips moving, but could not hear what he was saying. She stood up. "Quiet!" she shouted. "I believe Mr. Frodo is trying to speak."

Frodo nodded his thanks. "I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf announced, moving to stand behind Frodo.

Aragorn stood next. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And my bow," Legolas announced.

"And my axe," Gimli said gruffly.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Boromir said gravely. "If this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done." He moved to stand next to Aragorn.

Aphrodite stepped forward. "For sixteen years, I carried a burden meant for older, wiser people on my shoulders, Frodo," she said. Her eyes met Gandalf's. "I have fought for my home, my family, and my life. I have watched as my world fell into darkness, despair, and death. I will not let that happen to this world that my son and I have been brought too. Someone very wise once told me not to believe in coincidences. I shall aid you to the best of my abilities with my magic."

"A girl is coming on this dangerous quest," Boromir asked in shock.

Aphrodite turned to glare at him. "I lived in a tent for nine freaking months. I killed when I was eleven years old. I have been hunted down by a bloody murderer since before I could sit up without aid. Do not test me."

Gandalf held his hand up before anyone could say another word. "She is a witch," he warned. "And I have taught her some very nasty curses." Aphrodite smirked maliciously.

"Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" a voice called from the bushes. Another small man popped out of hiding.

"No, Indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Aphrodite giggled at the little man's expense.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." another little man shouted. He jumped out of another bush followed by one almost identical to him.

"Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing..."

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," the other grinned.

Aphrodite barely managed to stifle her giggles. Gandalf winked his blue eye at her.

"Ten companions..." Elrond mused. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great," Pippin grinned. "Where're we going?"

"He's kidding, right?" Aphrodite asked Gandalf. He nodded smiling lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Going to be honest here guys, this story no longer really reflects my interests or my writing style anymore. I still love LotR, and Harry Potter, but this story itself is no longer my cup of tea. I'm disappointed in the writing, and the way I've written pretty much all the characters. That being said, I have gotten a lot of questions asking for me to update the story. So I am going to finish it. The story is all written, as it is a rewrite of an older version, so I just have to upload it all. Hopefully that will be done by the end of today.**

Aphrodite kissed her baby's forehead before handing him over to Arwen. She had agreed to watch over him while Aphrodite was away. She had also agreed to take him in if something bad were to happen to Aphrodite.

"Mama," James cried. He reached out towards his mother.

Aphrodite gasped and quickly took her son back. "That's his first word," she whispered. "Yes, Jamie, it's Mommy. Who's my big boy?"

James giggled. He caught someone's eyes over his mother's shoulder as she cradled him. "Dada," he giggled, pointing at Legolas. Everyone's eyes widened. Merry and Pippin started laughing.

"I'm sorry, Legolas," Aphrodite said. "I don't know why he said that. You look nothing like Ronald." Aphrodite's eyes clenched shut in pain as she mentioned her ex-boyfriend.

"It's fine," Legolas said, staring at James. He stepped up behind his mate and wrapped an arm around her waist from behind. Gently, he brushed his hand through James' black locks. "I don't mind him calling me his father."

"Mommy loves you, Jamie," Aphrodite told her son before handing him back to Arwen. She smiled sadly at James as he called out for her again. She turned and walked towards the rest of the Fellowship as they began their journey. Aphrodite grabbed Legolas' hand. She could hear her son crying for her from Arwen's arms.

* * *

The Fellowship was taking a break near the pass of Caradhras. They had been journeying for a little over two weeks now. Aphrodite missed her baby greatly. She was also thinking about her friends from England. She missed Ginny, George, Hermione, Luna, and her friend Daphne.

Aphrodite and Daphne had an odd friendship. No one would have seen the Gryffindor Golden Girl and the Slytherin Ice Queen becoming friends, but they had quickly bonded during their auror training. Daphne had disappeared in an attack on the ministry by rogue Death Eaters who had escaped capture after the Final Battle. She hadn't been heard from since. That had been before Aphrodite was pregnant with James. Ronald had made her quit after he found out she was pregnant, citing the babies safety. Aphrodite had never wanted to be a stay at home mom, but Ron had kept coming up with excuses even after her maternity leave ended.

"Are you well, Aphrodite?" Legolas asked.

"Just thinking about my home," she sighed. "I miss my friends."

"It must be hard," Legolas agreed.

Out of nowhere, someone shouted, "Aphrodite! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Aphrodite flipped around.

"Ginny!" she shouted. She ran forward and embraced the girl. "I've missed you! How are you here? Are the others here too?"

"You mean you haven't seen them?" Ginny asked worriedly. "I mean Hermione did say we might get separated, but I assumed they'd already found you. Hermione, George, Luna, and I came through the veil after you."

"They're here too?" Aphrodite asked.

Ginny nodded. "We came to warn you. You know Ron's been giving you amortentia, right?" Aphrodite nodded. "Okay, well Mum and Dad were in on his plan too. They're coming to find you and James. You can't let them get either of you. They just want your money and status. As for where George, Luna, and Hermione are, I have no idea. Hermione said there might be a chance of us getting separated. She said we would show up where we were needed most."

"But how did you come through the veil? It should have killed you." Aphrodite asked, her mind going back to the night Sirius had died

"Everyone was wrong about the veil, Aph. It's a one way portal, which means that Sirius is here too."

"Sirius is alive," Aphrodite gasped. She started laughing and wrapped her arms around Ginny. She hugged her pseudo sister with all her strength.

"Ah, young Ginevra," Gandalf smiled. "How lovely to see you again."

"Professor Dumbledore?" she gasped. "How the bloody hell are you alive?"

Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and the hobbits all looked at her with wide eyes. They had never heard a woman use vulgar language before. Gandalf just smiled and explained what was going on.

"You are so not leaving me behind this time, Aphi," Ginny scowled, glaring at her best friend.

"Course not, Gin," Aphrodite smiled. She sat down on a log with Ginny on her right side. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo wandered over to the two girls in the Fellowship.

"Pippin. This is my sister, Ginny, boys. Gin, this is Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo. Over there is Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, and Legolas. Legolas is my mate."

Ginny squealed. "Congrats, Aphi. Good luck with her, elf boy! She gets in loads of trouble!"

"Why don't I doubt that?" Legolas smirked. Aphrodite just smiled smugly.

"Can you tell us a story, Aphrodite?" Pippin asked excitedly. He was bouncing up and down from his spot on the ground.

Aphrodite thought for a moment before smiling at the hobbits. "It was Hallow's Eve. The night the spirit world and mortal world join together. A snake faced man walked down the path towards a small cottage. Inside, the sound of a baby's laughter filled the room. Her father was creating magic to amuse her. He froze when he heard the front gate being blown off its hinges by the snake man. 'Lily!' he shouted. 'Take the baby and run.'"

Aphrodite closed her eyes. "Lily, the man's wife, took their daughter from his arms. She ran up the stairs of their cottage. Once inside the nursery, she attempted to barricade herself in. 'Avada Kedavra,' she heard from downstairs. A loud thump soon followed. She began to sob as she realized her husband had just been murdered. 'Reducto!' was shouted from outside the door. Lily put her baby in the cradle and stood protectively in front of her."

"'Not my baby,' she begged. 'Kill me instead.' Voldemort just smirked at her. He whispered the two words that would end the woman's life. He stepped up to the baby who was staring at him, unafraid. 'Avada Kedavra,' he said calmly. His wand was pointed at the baby's forehead." The hobbits were clutching one another in horror. "The deadly jet of light reflected off the baby's forehead and hit the snake man. It severed his soul from his body. For thirteen years, the soul wandered around, trying desperately to regain a body. The curse left a scar on the baby's forehead that didn't begin to fade until the man was completely dead, for you see, part of Voldemort's soul attached itself to that baby. It wasn't until sixteen years later, when the baby girl, now grown up, sacrificed her life that the soul disappeared."

"You speak of this as though you witnessed it first hand," Boromir observed. It took Aphrodite only a moment to realize that the rest of the Fellowship had listened in.

Aphrodite looked Boromir in the eyes as she pulled her side bangs away from her forehead to reveal her scar.

"You were the baby," Frodo whispered in horror. Aphrodite nodded sadly. Ginny squeezed her friend's hand. Aphrodite smiled at her.

Legolas sat next to Aphrodite and kissed her scar. "I swear to you I will do everything I can to protect you and James. I love you both so much, Aphrodite." Aphrodite smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Wanna hear a happy story?" Ginny asked. The hobbits nodded eagerly. The rest of the Fellowship joined the hobbits in front of the two girls. "This is a bedtime story from where I grew up when I was little. It's called 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot.'"

"I haven't heard this one yet," Aphrodite grinned. "Is it from The Tales of Beedle the Bard?"

Ginny nodded eagerly. "There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbors...But from that day forward, the wizard helped the villagers like his father before him, lest the pot cast off its slipper, and begin to hop once more."

"Are there a lot of wizards and witches where you come from, Lady Ginevra?" Gimli asked politely. He was curious about wizards after the tales his father had told him about Gandalf and Radagast.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, there're tons of us. Why? Don't you have a bunch in Middle Earth too?"

"There are only five istari," Gandalf sighed. "Sadly, one has turned traitor."

"That sucks," Ginny frowned. She wondered who had turned traitor.

"What is that?" Sam asked, pointing towards the sky. A black smudge was blotting out the sun.

"Nothing," Gimli assured him. "Just a whiff of cloud."

"It's moving fast," Boromir said, jumping up.

"And against the wind," Ginny gasped.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted. He grabbed Aphrodite's hand and pulled her up.

"Hide!" yelled Aragorn.

Boromir grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled her behind a boulder. Legolas took Aphrodite and pulled her under some bushes. Both girls blushed when they realized they were up against their companions' firm chests.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf frowned. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

Ginny grabbed Boromir's hand and pulled him out of the bank of snow he had gotten his leg stuck in. "Thank you, Ginny," he smiled. He brushed the snow off his pants.

"No prob," she grinned. "So, you've heard my story. What's yours?"

"I come from Gondor," Boromir started. "That's the country that borders Morder. My father is the Steward. I journeyed to Rivendell on my father's orders. I wanted to stay and help defend Osgiliath, the city I helped retake, but my father put my younger brother in charge and sent me here. I worry for Faramir though. He is a scholar, not a fighter."

Ginny put her hand on Boromir's shoulder. "Don't worry. Aphi's and my friend Hermione is a bookworm too. When the war started, we all wanted to protect her, but she could really hold her own. I'm sure your brother will be fine." Boromir smiled at Ginny.

Ginny and Boromir turned when they heard Frodo fall into the snow. Aphrodite moved forward from her spot next to Legolas. Boromir picked up the ring from where it had fallen on the ground. "Boromir?" Aragorn asked wearily.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer such fear and doubt over such a small thing...such a small thing."

"Are you okay, Boromir?" Ginny asked, laying a hand on the man's arm. Boromir nodded and handed the ring back to Frodo. He shook his head to get rid of the daze.

"I am fine," he muttered.

"There is a fell voice in the air," Legolas shouted as the wind started picking up.

"It is Saruman," Gandalf gasped. Legolas wrapped his arms around Aphrodite and pulled her to the rock wall of the pass. Rocks started to fall. Aragorn grabbed Frodo and brought him closer to himself.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" shouted Aragorn. "Gandalf! We must turn back!" He pulled Frodo back against him.

"No!" Gandalf yelled back. He raised his staff. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith."

Saruman's magic was more powerful than Gandalf's. Snow tumbled off the mountain side onto the Fellowship. Aphrodite used a nonverbal banishing charm to get rid of the snow on top of her. She crawled over to Legolas and helped pull him from the snow. Ginny blasted the snow away from the hobbits, herself, Boromir, and Aragorn. "Where's Gimli?" she called out.

"I'm right here, lass," Gimli grunted. Aphrodite and Ginny started giggling when they saw him. His beard had clumps of snow knotted in it. Legolas was smirking at Gimli.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!"

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn argued.

"What's wrong with Isengard?" Ginny asked curiously.

"That's where Saruman lives," Aphrodite told her friend. "He's the traitor wizard."

"We can not pass over the mountain," Gimli grunted. "Let us pass under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Aphrodite noticed Gandalf's concerned look. "Let Frodo decide," she said.

"Frodo?" Ginny asked. She was holding a shivering Sam in her arms. Merry and Pippin were clinging to Boromir. Aphrodite waved her hand to dry the other's clothes. Ginny grinned in thanks at her friend.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo declared. Worry flitted across his eyes, unsure if he had made the correct choice.

"Very well," Gandalf nodded solemnly.

* * *

The fellowship stood in front of a vast expanse of rock. "The Walls of Moria," Gimli exclaimed.

Gandalf ran his fingers along the wall. An intricate door appeared in the stone. "Itiden...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

"This isn't another door that requires some sick version of payment, is it?" Aphrodite groaned. She clearly remembered the night Gandalf 'died'.

Gandalf smiled at her. "No, my dear child. This door requires a simple password." He looked up at the script written above the door. "It reads 'The Door of Durin, lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'"

"What does that mean?" asked Merry.

"It is quite simple," Gandalf said. "If you are a friend, speak the password and enter."

Aphrodite frowned as Gandalf began trying different spells. "Wow, Hermione was right," she smirked. "Wizards can be powerful, but they don't use logic at all. What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Legolas replied. The doors swung open and the Fellowship stepped inside.

"This is no mine," Boromir said, staring at the disintegrating skeletons of dead dwarves.

"It's a tomb," Ginny finished. She stepped away from the rotted skull of one dead dwarf. Boromir caught her before she could trip over the axe of a different dwarf.

"Oh...no...no...no," Gimli muttered, rushing towards a skeleton.

Legolas pulled an arrow out of one of the skeletons. "Goblins," he gasped, looking towards Gandalf.

The Fellowship quickly made their way out of the cave. "We must make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir insisted.

Frodo yelled out in shock as a slimy tentacle crept out of the lake to grab his leg. He was pulled into the air. Boromir ran into the water along with Aragorn.

"Sectumsempra!" Ginny shouted. The tentacle holding Frodo was severed from the body and fell to the ground. Boromir caught Frodo and ran with Aragorn into the cave. The tentacle hit the outside of the cliff and the rock broke and created a barrier between the Fellowship and the outside world.

"So into the dark, creepy, cave it is," Aphrodite grinned sarcastically. She was the only one to notice Legolas' flinch. She let everyone else walk ahead of her and joined Legolas a few feet behind the others.

"You okay?" she asked softly, grabbing her mate's hand.

"I'm fine," Legolas murmured. His eyes kept darting nervously at the rock walls.

"You don't look it," she pointed out.

"About sixty years ago, I was following a pack of orcs with my friend Tauriel. We made it to a town in front of Erebor. The dwarves the orcs were tracking were heading in that direction. Frodo's uncle, Bilbo Baggins, was with them. Tauriel stopped in the house to help heal one of the youngest dwarves, Kili. I was outside, keeping guard. I had almost destroyed all the orcs when one got the better of me. I was held hostage in a cave hundreds of miles from my home. Two months I was there. They tortured me down there, the orcs, I mean. I always felt as if there was another being there. One that I couldn't see. The being would haunt me in my dreams. He would show me images of brutal battles in the past. Only instead of people from the elder days, it was my father who was being killed, or Tauriel. Elves don't like the underground, Aphrodite. I despise the underground."

Aphrodite smiled sadly and placed her hand on Legolas' arm. "I'm terrified of spiders. I've never told anyone about my fear because I was expected to be this unbeatable person who was only afraid of fear itself. When I was twelve, my friend, Hagrid, he's half-giant, was taken into custody by the Ministry of Magic. They're our government. They forced Gandalf to resign from his post as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Hogwarts is our school. Hagrid told R-Ronald and I to follow the spiders. We did what he suggested and followed the spiders into the Forbidden Forest. There we met spiders the size of horses. They tried to eat us. Ever since, I've been deathly afraid of spiders."

"I can't say I blame you," Legolas chuckled. The two continued chatting as they made their way through the dark caves.

Ginny sped up so she was walking next to Gandalf. She glanced back at Legolas and Aphrodite. "They're good together, aren't they?" she whispered in Gandalf's ear. The old istari nodded, smiling.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf frowned as they reached a fork in the path.

"You're going senile, old man," Ginny groaned. She moved to stand next to Boromir who was leaning against the wall.

"Legolas and Aphrodite are getting close," he said simply.

"Can you keep a secret?" Ginny grinned. Boromir raised an eyebrow in the girl's direction. "Aphi is a half-veela. They're beautiful creatures in our world that reflect their homeland's idea of beauty. Lily Potter, Aphi's mom, was adopted by the Evans family. In actuality, she was a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, a full-blooded veela. Since Ravenclaw was so powerful, the veela gene is strengthened every generation. All of Ravenclaw's descendents are full-veela. Legolas is Aphi's veela mate."

Boromir nodded his head. "Are you a veela too?"

Ginny stared at him. "No," she murmured. "Why would you think that?"

"You are very beautiful."

"Oh...er, thanks." Ginny was blushing Weasley red. Her cheeks nearly matched her blood-red hair. "You're not so bad looking yourself Boromir."

Boromir was blushing too. "Oh just kiss already," came Aphrodite's snarky voice from behind the embarrassed duo. She was laughing at the embarrassed couple.

"Ah! It's that way!" Gandalf announced. Aragorn was suspicious that he chose that point to say it to save Boromir and Ginny from further embarrassment.

"He's remembered," Merry cheered, relieved.

"No," Gandalf smirked. "This way just smells less like death. When in doubt, follow your nose, Meriadoc."

"You never told me that," Aphrodite huffed.

"What would you have used it for?" Ginny asked rhetorically.

"Sniffing out inferi, duh. They smell like death."

Ginny facepalmed. "It was rhetorical."

"I know," Aphrodite smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend.

* * *

"Behold the great City of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf announced as the Fellowship passed into an impressive hall.

Suddenly, Gimli rushed forwards. The rest of the Fellowship rushed after him. Ginny stopped behind Gimli in front of a tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fudin," Gimli whispered hoarsely through his sobs. "Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared. He was my kin."

Ginny rested her hand on the despairing dwarf's shoulder. "When I was sixteen, I helped fight in the Final Battle of The Second Blood War along with the rest of my family and friends. My older brother, Fred was killed. I didn't know until after the first half of the battle was over when I saw his body lined up with the others. His twin, George, was standing over him, holding his hand, and pleading for him to come back to us." Ginny had a single tear making its way down her freckled cheek. "I had always known I might lose family members, but it never registered it would be one of the twins. They always seemed so invincible. Even after George lost his right ear I never thought they would die."

Gimli's sobs slowly died away. Ginny turned around to be faced by a solemn Boromir. Boromir gently wiped away Ginny's tears. "I am sorry for your loss," he said softly, still cupping her cheek with his large, calloused hand.

"It's okay," Ginny smiled sadly. "I've accepted his death. I've moved on. I was the one who killed the man who killed Fred. That helped a lot."

Boromir chuckled softly. Ginny's eyes fluttered shut as Boromir started leaning in.

The Fellowship stood watching the couple. They were about to exchange money when an arrow shot by the back of Ginny's head. "Bloody hell," she cursed, jumping away from Boromir. Boromir and Legolas rushed to the door to barricade it. Ginny and Aphrodite both pulled out their wands.

"Orcs," Legolas spat.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir groaned sarcastically, peeking through one of the gaps in the door.

"I'll handle that one," Aphrodite smirked sadistically. Everyone took a step away from her. Gimli jumped up onto Balin's tomb.

"Let them come!" Gimli shouted. "There is still one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath."

The barricade Legolas and Boromir had erected shattered with the force the orcs came at it with. Legolas stood close to Aphrodite, covering her while she sent jinxes at the troll.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," Sam grinned as he slammed another orc with a frying pan.

"I need to get me one of those," Ginny murmured. She flashed a grin at Sam.

The troll lunged after Frodo. Frodo ducked around the pillar.

"No!" Aphrodite shouted as the troll stabbed Frodo with a fallen orcs spear. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The troll's club was lifted into the air. Aragorn was stabbing the last orc as Aphrodite dropped the club on the confused trolls head. "Sectumsempra," Aphrodite murmured, pointing her wand at the unconscious troll's heart. She refused to use an unforgivable.

Everyone rushed over to Frodo. Aragorn lifted the young hobbit in his arms. Everyone sighed in relief when Frodo coughed.

"What secrets do you hold Master Baggins?" Ginny asked.

Frodo simply pulled down his shirt. A mithril chainmail shirt glittered on his chest.

"That is a kingly gift," Gimli laughed.

"I never told Bilbo," Gandalf smirked, "but that shirt is worth twice the Shire. Now, to the bridge of Khazad-Dum."

Aragorn helped Frodo stand up. Together, they ran after the rest of the Fellowship. Ginny and Legolas just managed to grab onto Boromir's arms before he went tumbling over the side of the broken stairs. Boromir quickly lifted Merry and Pippin and jumped over the gap. Legolas threw Sam over to Boromir before grabbing Aphrodite and Ginny around the waist. The girls clung to Legolas as he easily made the jump. Aragorn was about to toss Gimli over when the dwarf stopped him.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." Gimli jumped. Legolas had to catch him by his long, ginger beard.

Gandalf jumped over after the dwarf. Aragorn was about to take Frodo over when the piece of stair they were standing on broke off. Aragorn instructed Frodo to lean forward. The stairs tilted to the other set. Aragorn lifted up Frodo and jumped. Gandalf ushered them all past him. They had just made it to the bridge when an unearthly roar came from behind them.

"Keep running!" Gandalf yelled. He flipped around and stopped in the middle of the bridge. "This foe is beyond you all."

The rest of the Fellowship made their way to the other side of the room. A fiery demon entered through the other side of the cavern.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted. He raised his sword and staff. Slamming the staff to the ground, he yelled again. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf turned around, looking smug as the balrog fell into the chasm below. His eyes widened as the balrog dragged him backwards into the pit. He held on long enough to say, "Fly you fools."

Legolas grabbed Aphrodite and Aragorn's arms, pulling them outside. They were followed closely by Gimli, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Ginny, Boromir, and Frodo made up the rear.

Aphrodite collapsed outside of Moria. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Boromir was comforting a quietly sobbing Ginny. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were huddled together. Aragorn stood staring into the distance. Legolas sighed and knelt down next to Aphrodite. He started rubbing her back. Aphrodite threw her arms around Legolas and buried her face in his chest. "Legolas," she said between sniffles. "I just can't believe he's gone again."

"Sh," Legolas soothed his distressed mate. "Everything is going to be alright." He was struggling to fight his own tears.

"Get them up, Legolas, Boromir," Aragorn called from his spot. He gently helped Gimli from the ground.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake," Boromir sighed.

"He's right," Ginny sighed. "In a few hours at most this place will be swarming with orcs."

"Where's Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked as he stood up with the help of Boromir. Ginny was helping Merry and Pippin from their spots on the ground.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted as he saw the little hobbit wandering off. Frodo turned around. He slowly wandered towards Aragorn.

"It's going to be alright," Legolas whispered soothingly into Aphrodite's hair.

Aphrodite sniffled as she pulled back from Legolas. "Sorry about your shirt."

"I don't mind," Legolas sighed sadly. He helped Aphrodite stand up.


	7. Chapter 7

Aragorn led the Fellowship into Lothlorien. He smirked when he noticed Boromir and Ginny had a tight grip on each other's hands. Legolas and Aphrodite were walking together at the back of the group, their arms around each other's waists.

Soft light shone down on the grieving fellowship from between the golden leaves. The hobbits and females still had drying tear tracks on their cheeks from crying. The men all had watery eyes. They were all huddled close together after the events in Moria.

"Stay close, young hobbits..." Gimli warned. "They say a Sorceress lives in these woods." He looked warily around at the empty forest. The only noise was the soft breathing of the companions and the rustling the wind made while going through the leaves.

"I take offense to that, Gimli," Ginny said. She had a nervous waver in her voice too. The wild magic in the forest wrapped around her own magic, unsettling her greatly.

"Sorry, lass. I meant an elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell. Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox." Gimli gripped the handle of his ax tightly.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark," a cold voice scowled. There were several thuds as four beings dropped from the tree tops to surround the fellowship.

"Hello, Aphrodite, Ginny," a dreamy voice said. A blonde young woman stepped in front of the elf that threatened Gimli. Her platinum blonde hair fell in soft waves down to the small of her back. Her wide blue eyes stared unblinkingly at the two women in front of her.

"Luna!" the two girls shouted. They jumped onto their friend.

"So you landed in Lorien?" Ginny asked. She kept a tight grip on her friend's arm, glad to see her alive.

"Yes," Luna smiled. "I do believe it was to help Haldir. His mind was simply swarming with nargles when I first met him. I don't really mind. He is rather nice looking." Luna turned her gaze to Haldir.

The blonde elf gulped as he struggled to hold back a blush. Something about Luna Lovegood turned him into a stuttering mess. Rumil and Orophin chuckled lightly. They understood little of the common tongue, but they found it hilarious that someone could finally get through their brother's cold outer shell. Haldir groaned. He gave up his struggle to remain unaffected. He hadn't lasted very long. His cheeks were stained blood red. Ginny and Aphrodite started laughing. Luna just smiled. Haldir lowered his bow.

"We should go back," Gimli insisted. He took a step back to find an arrow pointed at his back.

"You have entered the woods of the Lady," Haldir sneered, regaining his composure. "You cannot turn back."

"Be nice," Luna scolded lightly. "Don't be offended. His brain is being controlled by wrackspurts. You need to focus, Haldir." She stared seriously into Haldir's blue eyes.

Haldir glared back. He would not become a blushing fool again! Finally, Haldir groaned and turned towards Aphrodite. "Does your friend always talk like this?"

"Afraid so," Aphrodite smirked. She threw an arm around Luna's shoulders. "That's just what makes Luna Luna."

Haldir sighed as he locked eyes with Aphrodite. He turned to Frodo. "Come, she is waiting."

Haldir and his brothers led the Fellowship to Caras Galadhon. Luna walked in between Ginny and Aphrodite, telling them all about her time in Lórien. Aphrodite and Ginny listened intently, occasionally asking questions. Eventually, the Fellowship stood in front of the Lord and Lady of the forest.

"Nine, there are from the original Fellowship, yet ten set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? I have need to speak with him." Celeborn stared at the ten haggard people before him. His forehead crinkled slightly with worry and curiosity.

Galadriel looked each of the members of the Fellowship in the eye. SHe started talking when Aragorn opened his mouth to explain. "He has fallen into shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it shall fail, to the ruin of all...yet hope remains while the Fellowship remains true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tomorrow you shall set out. Luna shall accompany you. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

The Fellowship bowed and followed Orophin to a spot where they could sleep. Luna was about to follow when Haldir grabbed her arm.

" _May we speak for a moment_?" he asked politely in Sindarin.

" _I don't see why not_ ," Luna smiled, following Haldir to a small clearing. She leaned against a thick tree trunk while watching Haldir pace slightly back and forth before stopping in front of her.

" _I come here to think_ ," Haldir sighed. " _Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are the only others who know about it._ " He sat down on the flet and gestured for Luna to join him on the floor. Luna gracefully sat beside him.

" _It is beautiful here_ ," Luna smiled. " _I can see why you would come here._ " She turned Haldir's face so he was looking her in the eyes. " _I will miss you when I leave, Haldir._ "

" _And I you. I knew you would leave. It seems I have gotten used to your presence in the past month you have been here. I will miss you dearly._ " Haldir took Luna's hand and kissed the back.

Luna smiled softly and glanced up at the stars, visible through the gaps in the trees. " _Did I ever mention my mother was an elf?_ "

" _Really?_ " Haldir asked, shocked. He had become close to Luna, but he still did not know much about her history.

Luna nodded, smiling. " _She was an elf of Rivendell. That's why people of my world found me rather queer. Most had never even heard of an elf besides of a house elf. House elves aren't real elves anyways._ " Luna chuckled softly as she remembered Dobby and Kreature, Aphrodite's house elf that had once belonged to Sirius. He was still in England.

Haldir smiled. He truly would miss the odd half-elf.

* * *

"A lament to Gandalf," Legolas said, sitting beside Aphrodite. She leaned against him as she listened to the soft singing of the elves.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked. He looked over at the two mates from his position beside Pippin.

"I have not the heart to tell," Legolas sighed. "For me the grief is still too near."

Aphrodite placed her hand on Legolas'. She squeezed tightly. "He was like a grandfather to me," she smiled.

"You must miss him dearly." Legolas kissed the top of Aphrodite's head. He could see the grief ripping her apart on the inside just by looking into her eyes that seemed to dance with her emotions.

"Very much so," Aphrodite murmured. Her voice caught on the words.

"Where's Boromir and Ginny?" Aragorn asked. Aphrodite's lips quirked slightly, and she pointed to where her friend was sitting with the Gondorian. Aragorn and Legolas smiled softly too.

* * *

"Um..." Ginny felt awkward sitting with Boromir where before she had felt comfortable. _Bloody almost kiss,_ she thought.

"About what happened in Moria," Boromir started. His face betrayed the warrior. Ginny could see his nervousness etched into his expression.

"It's fine," Ginny sighed. "Just forget it." _Please, please, don't forget about it. Please just kiss me!_

"I don't think I will," Boromir sighed. He placed his hand on Ginny's pale cheek.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Ginny smirked. Boromir laughed softly before bending down and touching his lips to Ginny's. Ginny moaned into the kiss and wound her fingers through Boromir's hair. Her eyes fluttered shut as she began moving her lips in sync with Boromir's. After several moments, they broke apart.

"Would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?" Boromir asked softly. His eyes were filled with hope.

Ginny's grin widened. "Of course, you idiot!" She threw her arms around Boromir's neck and kissed him again. Boromir tightly wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

* * *

"Find the king's son!" Eomer shouted to his travelling companions. The group of men jumped off their horses and began sifting through the dead bodies. Eomer was searching frantically for his cousin.

"Over here, my lord!" one man called from beside a fallen body that was shivering with the cold.

Eomer rushed over with Sirius at his side. Eomer dropped to his knees and removed his older cousin's helmet. He refused to let him die.

"He's still alive," Sirius gasped. He pulled his wand out of his boot and knelt down beside Theodred. "Tergeo." The dried blood around the gaping wound disappeared. "Vulnera Sanentur." Eomer's eyes widened as the gash in his cousin's side slowly stitched itself closed. He ran his fingers through the dark brown strands of hair covered in dried blood.

"He'll be unconscious for a while," Sirius said. He easily picked up the limp body of the prince. He swung himself up onto his horse, still holding Theodred. Sirius smiled down at Theodred. "Sleep now, my prince," he whispered softly to the younger man. He repositioned Theodred so he was sitting up on the horse in front of Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arm around the prince to steady him. "I will keep you safe."

Eomer mounted his own horse. "We ride for Edoras!" he yelled to his riders.

* * *

Galadriel lightly shook Aphrodite awake. She leaned over the groggy veela. "Follow me, child." Taking Aphrodite's hand, Galadriel led her over to the mirror. She poured water into the mirror. "Look into it, child."

"What will I see?" Aphrodite questioned. The mirror reminded her of a pensive.

"The past, the present, the future, even I do not know." Galadriel stood a few feet away from Aphrodite and the mirror.

Aphrodite took a deep breath before looking down into the glassy water. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley were at Isengard. Ron was smirking and holding James to his chest. Aphrodite was kneeling in front of him, tears pouring down her cheeks. Legolas' limp body was lying in front of her. His grey eyes were wide open and unseeing. All light had disappeared from them. A bloody knife protruded from his chest.

Tears welling in her eyes, Aphrodite pulled away from the mirror. "Tell me what I saw will not come to pass," she whispered hoarsely as the tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I cannot lose anyone else, especially not my mate."

"It may and it may not," Galadriel answered honestly. She lay a comforting hand on Aphrodite's shaking shoulder. "That is up to you. Go to him now.

Aphrodite thanked Galadriel before walking back to where the Fellowship was sleeping. She sat down besides Legolas.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured softly. She brushed his hair out of his face gently, her fingers lingering on his cheek. Aphrodite jumped, realizing Legolas' eyes were open. She waved her hand in front of his face. When he didn't respond, she relaxed. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess, Legolas. I understand if you hate me when you find out. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"Why would I hate you?" Legolas asked softly. He reached up to stroke Aphrodite's pale cheek.

"Were you awake the entire time?" She rested her hand on the one Legolas had on her cheek.

"I couldn't sleep," Legolas defended. He sat up and pulled Aphrodite into his lap. "Now tell me why I would hate you."

Aphrodite looked down at her hands. "Legolas, you are my mate and I love you."

Legolas ran his fingers through Aphrodite's black hair. The veela rested her head on her mate's shoulder. "I love you as well, melleth nin," Legolas promised.

Aphrodite could feel the tears she had tried to hold off start to come down in a downpour. "Legolas, I know you do. That is not why I am upset. Ronald, he's here, in Isengard. He'll come after you if he finds out. He knows magic, Leggy. What if he hurts you? I might not be able to protect you. He might try to reclaim me as his mate. Since we haven't, erm, officially bonded yet, he can do that and take me and James back to England." She knew her mate was going to reject her. She was just too much trouble to be worth his time. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, turning her back to Legolas, which was rather hard while sitting in his lap.

Legolas frowned. He gently turned Aphrodite's face so she was looking at him. Her emerald green eyes were swimming with tears. "Please don't cry," he whispered in her ear. "I don't like it when you cry."

"Bbut you're rejecting me. I can't stop." Aphrodite clung to Legolas' strong shoulders. She had been over emotional since she was pregnant with James.

Legolas lifted Aphrodite's chin. With calloused fingers from years of using his bow he wiped away her tears. "I will never reject you," he murmured. "I would die of the heartbreak, Aphrodite. I love you so much. I swear I will do whatever it takes to keep you."

"Really?" Aphrodite stammered. Her fingers twisted themselves in the fabric of Legolas' tunic.

"Of course, melleth nin." Legolas breathed softly, peppering Aphrodite's face with light kisses.

"What does that mean?" Aphrodite dried her tears on the sleeves of her own tunic.

"My love," Legolas replied, placing a kiss on Aphrodite's nose.

Aphrodite smiled as a rosy blush covered her cheeks. "May I sleep with you tonight? I want to be with you."

Legolas let his own smile play at his lips. He slid over so that Aphrodite could lie down next to him on his bedroll. Content for the first time since Gandalf's death, Aphrodite curled up into Legolas' side, resting her head on his chest. "Good night, melleth nin," Legolas whispered, pressing his lips to the top of Aphrodite's head.

"Good night, love," Aphrodite whispered, closing her vibrant eyes.

* * *

"To you, Aphrodite Potter, I can give to you no greater gift than the one that awaits you in Rivendell," Galadriel said. Aphrodite smiled at the mention of her son. Legolas squeezed her hand. "So instead of a gift I give you wisdom. When you reach Isengard, you shall meet people of your past. Do not listen to their words. Their words will trick you."

"Thank you, milady," Aphrodite said, curtsying. She leaned against Legolas' side.

"To you, Ginevra, I offer a place for you and your brother in my family after losing your own." Galadriel smiled at the fiery haired young woman.

"Really?" Ginny asked eagerly. Celeborn smiled at her from his place beside his wife. Ginny launched herself at the two elves. "Thank you," she nearly shouted. "Mom and Dad," she added, smirking. Celeborn laughed. Galadriel smiled happily at her new daughter. Aphrodite smiled at her friend, happy for her.

"Go in good health, Luna," Galadriel smiled at the blond half-elf. "You have trained hard. We give to you the sword Orc Hammer. It has slain many orcs in its days and now it is being passed on to you."

"Thank you, milady," Luna smiled as she took the sheathed sword. She clipped it to her belt. "Keep an eye out for crumple-horned snorkacks, please."

"Of course, dear child," Celeborn laughed.

"Good bye, Haldir." Luna waved at the blonde elf.

"Good bye, Luna," Haldir responded sadly. He lifted his hand in farewell. Luna rolled her large eyes and hugged him tightly.

Luna climbed into the boat behind Aphrodite, Legolas, and Gimli.

Aphrodite stared up at the statues of Aragorn's ancestors as they passed by. Frodo and Aragorn were both looking at them with great awe. She leaned back against Legolas' chest. Legolas rested his chin on top of Aphrodite's head. "You're short," Legolas commented teasingly.

"No, I am not," Aphrodite snapped. "You're just really tall." Legolas let out a chuckle.

"You are short, little sister," Aragorn called from his boat. He grinned at Aphrodite, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Glad to see you two getting along!" Ginny shouted from her boat with Boromir, Merry, and Pippin. She was happily cuddled up into Boromir's side.

"Shut up," Aphrodite shouted back. She grinned at her friend to show she wasn't really mad. Luna started laughing at the playfulness the odd group of people that had developed into a family showed towards each other


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's pull over here!" Aragorn called. Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn rowed their boats over to the sandy shore. Ginny, Aphrodite, and Luna sat down on a mossy log, chatting about their lives and catching up. Luna waved her wand. A bunch of dry logs and sticks flew into a pile in front of the girls and ignited.

"I love magic," Pippin grinned. He sat next to the fire with Sam. Pippin stuck out his hands to warm them up.

"Where's Frodo?" asked Merry curiously. He looked around for his friend, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Boromir's gone too," Ginny groaned. She stood up, pulling out her wand. She ran after Aragorn into the woods as everyone else started looking around the campsite. They ran towards where they heard shuffling.

"Frodo?" Aragorn called as Frodo came running down the hill. Frodo stumbled and collapsed in front of Aragorn and Ginny, gasping for breath.

"It has taken Boromir," Frodo muttered. He looked up at Aragorn with wide, terrified eyes. Aragorn took a small step forwards. Frodo cringed back.

"Where is the ring?" Ginny asked, urgently. She twisted her head around, still searching for Boromir.

"Stay away!" Frodo shouted out. He grabbed the ring tightly in his hand and held it protectively to his chest.

"Frodo...I swore to protect you," Aragorn promised.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Aragorn knelt down in front of Frodo. He held Frodo's hand that held the ring in his own. Ginny knelt down behind Aragorn. "Would you destroy it?" Frodo searched Aragorn's eyes for the truth.

"I would have gone with you to the end...into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn squeezed Frodo's hand tightly.

"I know...look after the others, especially Sam...he wouldn't understand."

Ginny heard a shout from behind her. She turned around. "Frodo! Go! Orcs are coming!" She pulled out her wand and shot a blasting hex at the nearest orc. She ducked an arrow that came whistling over her head.

"Run! Run!" Aragorn shouted when Frodo hesitated. Frodo bolted down the hill towards Legolas, Aphrodite, Gimli, and Luna. Luna had her new sword out. Already, it was stained with the black blood of orcs. "Incendio!" Ginny shouted, pointing her wand at a group of orcs. They went up in flames.

Aragorn swung his sword at the leading Uruk-hai, distracting him long enough to allow Frodo to run. Ginny was sending blasting curses and incendio at anything that came within five feet of her.

Meanwhile, Boromir was holding his own while protecting Merry and Pippin. He swung his broadsword in an arc around himself as the hobbits ducked under the shining blade. Boromir blew his horn when more and more Uruk-hai started swarming around the hobbits and him.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas yelled. He turned towards Boromir's direction. Aphrodite stood next to him, panting.

"Boromir!" Ginny screamed. She ran towards the sound of the horn. The others ran after her.

"Boromir!" Pippin shouted as an Uruk lifted him up easily. Another creature lifted up Merry who shouted in surprise. The Uruk knocked him on the head, causing him to pass out. The lead Uruk-hai stood in front of Boromir. He raised his bow and fired a shot into Boromir's shoulder.

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Boromir lifted his sword back up and swung it at an approaching Uruk-hai. The lead Uruk fired another shot into Boromir's chest, right below his heart. Still, Boromir kept fighting. The Uruk-hai shot him again, and Boromir fell to the ground. The Uruk-hai loomed ominously over him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Ginny screeched when she saw the Uruk-hai pointing an arrow at Boromir's heart. The Uruk-hai dropped dead. Ginny ran over to Boromir. She dropped to the ground beside him and moved his head into her lap. Gently, she ran her fingers through his matted hair. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"They took the little ones," Boromir choked out.

Ginny put her finger over his blood-stained lips. "Shh, love. Save your breath. Luna, please save him." She looked up at Luna with wide, tear-filled eyes. "I'm begging you, Luna."

Luna knelt down on Boromir's other side. She opened her bag. "Accio blood replenisher," she said, pointing her wand into the bag. A blood red potion flew into Luna's hand. She handed it to Ginny who poured it down Boromir's throat. Boromir coughed at the awful taste.

Meanwhile, Luna broke the shafts off the three arrows in Boromir's chest. She pulled a medical knife out of her bag. She made the cuts where the arrowheads had cut into Boromir's chest bigger. Boromir groaned and squeezed Ginny's hand tightly. Cringing slightly, Luna pulled the arrowheads out of the flesh. She quickly healed the cuts.

"You okay, love?" Ginny asked Boromir.

"Fine," he whispered. With Ginny's help, he managed to sit up. He leant back against Ginny for support "Where is Frodo?"

"I let him go," Aragorn said softly. He looked over at the water.

"If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall," Legolas urged. He put his bow back on his back.

Aphrodite took his hand. "They need to do this by themselves," she whispered to him. "I have been in Frodo's place before. This is where the Fellowship splits."

"Then it has failed," Gimli groaned.

"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn chided. "I would not leave Merry and Pippin to their fates." He grabbed his knife and sheathed it. Aragorn grabbed his bag and shouldered it.

"We'll need to travel light," Boromir said, standing up with Ginny's help. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rubbed his chest lightly, feeling no open wounds. "Thank you, Luna."

"Your welcome," Luna smiled. She waved her wand and all of their supplies became weightless. She smiled up at the Fellowship from her spot on the ground. "Now that our things are weightless, shall we?" she asked, standing up.

"There pace has quickened!" Aragorn shouted. "We must hurry!"

"Come on, Gimli, Ginny," Legolas called over his shoulder.

Ginny groaned but sped up to run next to Boromir.

"Dwarves are natural born sprinters," Gimli called back. "We're wasted on cross country."

Aphrodite and Luna burst into giggles. Aragorn couldn't help but roll his eyes good naturedly at the dwarf. Suddenly, he paused. Reaching down, he picked up one of the hobbit's brooches.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Luna said mystically.

"They're still alive then," Aphrodite grinned, a smile stretching across her face.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn mused. "Come!"

"Rohan," Boromir panted when they stopped again. "The home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives great speed to these creatures." Boromir rubbed a cramp out of his chest.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn called to his elven friend.

"The uruks turn northeast!" Legolas called back from his position in the front. "They head to Isengard."

"Saruman," Ginny growled. Her grip on Boromir's hand tightened.

"Wake up, my prince," Sirius whispered in Theodred's ear. "We're almost at Edoras. You can rest some more once we get you a bed."

Theodred groggily sat up from his position. He had been out for almost the entire ride. He had been quite comfortable using the older man's chest as a pillow. The people came out to see their prince and the nephew of the king return home. Theodred waved to the townspeople as the horse he was riding on with Sirius passed them. Sirius and Eomer helped Theodred into his bedroom.

"Sleep," Eomer ordered even as Daphne and Eowyn came running into the room. Daphne threw her arms around Eomer when she saw he had returned safely. "Hello, love," he whispered into her hair. "Sirius, I trust you to look after my cousin. When he awakes, bring him to me. We must speak with the king."

"Of course, Eomer," Sirius promised.

Three hours later found Sirius, Theodred, and Eomer speaking with the king. "I was ambushed by orcs, father," Theodred said. "If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force."

"That is a lie," Grima shouted. "Saruman has ever been our friend and ally."

"Shut it, snake," Sirius growled.

"Grima...Grima...my son, Grima," Theoden mumbled.

"I am here, father," Theodred said. "I'm right here, father."

Theoden stared past his son. Theodred frowned. Gently, Sirius rested his hand on Theodred's shoulder for comfort.

Eomer frowned. "Orcs are running through our lands unchallenged. Unchecked. Killing at will. Orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman." Eomer dropped the helmet he was holding in front of Theoden. A white hand was marked across the top.

"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind?" Grima asked. "Can't you see your king is already wearied by your malcontent and war-mongering."

"War-mongering?" Sirius asked, affronted.

Eomer grabbed Grima and shoved him against the wall. "How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price, Grima? When all the men are dead you take your share of the treasure?" Grima's eyes flickered to Daphne who had just entered the room with George and Eowyn. "Too long have you watched my fiancée, too long have you haunted her steps." Eomer was pulled off Grima by some guards.

Grima straightened up. "Eomer, son of Eomund, Theodred, son of Theoden, and Sirius, son of Orion, you are henceforth banished from this kingdom. Under pain of death."

"You can't do that!" Daphne shouted. George pulled her back. The guards pulled Sirius, Theodred, and Eomer from the hall. Daphne struggled out of George's tight grip and ran after Eomer. She followed the three men into the stables. "I'm coming with you," she said.

"Please stay here," Eomer begged her. "I can't risk you getting hurt."

"Daphne's a good fighter," Sirius said, recalling the time he had found Daphne surrounded by orcs. Eomer still looked uncertain about allowing her to come with them.

"Would you rather me stay here with Wormtongue, Eomer?" Daphne smirked.

Eomer's eyes widened. He grabbed Daphne and pulled her up on the horse behind him. "Shall we?" he asked. Theodred and Sirius started laughing.

"A red sun rises," Legolas frowned. "Blood has been spilled on this night." Boromir was panting as he helped Ginny up onto the boulder next to him. Aphrodite wound her fingers through Legolas'.

"Do you think Merry and Pippin are alright?" she asked.

"There's no real way of knowing, lass," Gimli sighed.

"We must have hope," said Aragorn. A thundering filled the air.

"What is that," Luna asked. "It does not sound like orcs."

"It's not," Aragorn grinned. "Come, hide." The Fellowship hid behind the boulders as two thousand horses thundered past them. "Riders of Rohan," Aragorn called. "What news from the Mark?" The horses turned and formed a perfect circle around the group.

"What business does a dwarf, two elves, two men, and two women have in the Riddermark?" a tall man with dark hair asked, "Speak quickly." A blonde man with a girl on the back of his horse and another dark haired man rode up beside the first man.

"Give me your name, Horse Master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said gruffly.

The first man handed his spear to the other dark haired man and jumped off his horse. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

"Watch it," Ginny growled, stepping out from behind Boromir. Boromir placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Aragorn introduced himself. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland realm, Boromir, son of Denethor, Luna, daughter of Xenophilius, Ginevra, daughter of Celeborn, and Aphrodite, daughter of James. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Aphrodite," the third man gasped. He swung his leg over the back of his horse and jumped down. Quickly, he pulled off his helmet.

"Sirius," Aphrodite cried. She threw herself at him. Sirius laughed, catching Aphrodite with ease. He spun her around in a circle.

"So I heard you named your kid after me," he grinned.

"Great," the girl behind the blond man groaned. "His ego just got ten times bigger."

"Daphne?" Ginny asked.

"S'up," the blonde girl grinned. "You idiots miss me?" She jumped off the horse and wrapped her arms around her ginger friend. Aphrodite released Sirius from her grasp and wrapped her arms around Daphne. Daphne eagerly squeezed her back. The man that had shared a horse with Daphne removed his helmet to reveal Eomer.

"King Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he sighed. "Not even his own kin."

"I am Theodred, son of the king," the first man said.

"I am Eomer, the king's nephew," Eomer introduced himself.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king," Theodred said. "He claims lordship over these lands. Eomer's and my own company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we were banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our net."

"We are not spies," Boromir assured the prince. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed," Eomer responded. "We destroyed them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits," Ginny said, her eyes glistening with worry. "Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would look naught more than children to your eyes," Aragorn added helpfully.

"We left none alive," Daphne said regretfully. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Aphrodite gasped. She clutched at her heart.

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered, pulling her into a hug. Aphrodite rested her head on his chest.

Theodred whistled. Three horses came forward. "Look for your friends. Sirius and I will aid you. Eomer, I leave you in charge of the Rohirrim. Daphne, stay with him." Both nodded and got back up on the horse they shared. Sirius lifted Luna onto his horse. He climbed up behind Theodred. Legolas pulled Aphrodite up behind him while Ginny hopped up behind Boromir. Gimli got on behind Aragorn. Together, they rode off, away from the Rohirrim and towards the smoke.

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli said when they reached the burning carcasses.

"Hiro îth...ab 'wanath," Legolas whispered softly. "May they find peace in death," he translated, noting Aphrodite's curious eye.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" Aragorn shouted, falling to his knees.

"We have failed them," Ginny muttered. Boromir wrapped her in a tight hug.

Aragorn's eyes widened when he saw something on the ground. He crawled forward. Everyone followed him. "A hobbit laid here. And another. Their hands were bound." Aragorn continued following the trail. "Their bonds were cut. The tracks lead away from the battle."

"Fangorn Forest?" Gimli asked. "What madness led them in there?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders and started walking into the forest. The others followed.

"These are strange tracks," Theodred frowned once they were all in the forest.

"I'm getting seriously claustrophobic," Aphrodite groaned. She clung to Legolas' arm. "I don't like it in here."

"The forest is old," Legolas said. "Very old. Full of memory...and anger. The trees are speaking to each other."

"Do lower your axe, Gimli," Luna said. "I don't think the trees appreciate it." Gimli's eyes widened and he quickly lowered his axe.

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered urgently. "Nad nâ ennas."

"Man cenich?' Aragorn asked.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas replied.

Aragorn, Theodred, Sirius, Luna, and Boromir all drew their swords. Legolas drew his bow. Gimli raised his axe. Ginny and Aphrodite lifted their wands.

"Do not let him speak," Sirius instructed. "He'll put a spell on us. We must be quick!" Legolas and Gimli let their axe and arrow fly. They dropped to the ground. Aragorn, Sirius, Theodred, Ginny, Luna, Boromir, and Aphrodite all dropped their swords and wands, respectively, as they became blisteringly hot. A figure was covered by a blinding light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the figure said.

"Where are they?" Boromir demanded. He squinted in an attempt to see through the light.

"They travelled this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded. "Show yourself." The light dissipated. Gandalf was left standing where it once was.

"Grandpa!" Aphrodite yelled. She ran forward and hugged him. She was closely followed by Ginny and Luna.

"Hello, my dears," Gandalf smiled, hugging them all back. Gandalf recounted the story of how he battled and defeated the balrog. "Gandalf...yes, that is what they used to call me. I was Gandalf the Grey. Now, I am Gandalf the White. And I come to you at the turn of the tide." Gandalf threw a grey cloak over his shoulders. "Come, we must make our way to Edoras." The group followed Gandalf out of Fangorn Forest to where their horses were resting. They all climbed back on their designated horses. Gandalf let loose a long whistle, and his horse, Shadowfax came running forth.

"That is one of the Mearas," Luna smiled, petting the snout of the horse. "Hello, Shadowfax." Shadowfax neighed and butted his head into Luna's hand. "Be careful what you say to the king," Gandalf warned as he pulled himself up onto Shadowfax.

"My father's mind is controlled by Saruman," Theodred added.

"My lord," Eowyn called to her uncle. "Why have you let the snake send your son and nephew away? Will you not do something?"

George stood by her side. "King Theoden, you must defend your mind against Wormtongue. He is using you to get what he wants."

When Theoden didn't answer, Eowyn left George alone with her uncle. She was walking back to her room. "It must be hard since both your brother and your cousin abandoned you, my lady," Wormtongue said, sneaking up behind Eowyn.

"Leave me alone, Snake," Eowyn scowled. "I have no desire to see your hideous face."

"Oh," Wormtongue asked. "But you are alone. Who knows what words you have spoke to the darkness. So fair, so cold," he mused, moving his hand to her cheek. He slowly traced it down until it rested on her neck.

"Your words are poison," Eowyn spat. She stormed off to a balcony where she was rejoined by George.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

"I miss Eomer and Theodred," she admitted.

"You shall see them again," George said softly.

"How do you know?"

George smirked. He pointed off the balcony to where five horses were riding into Edoras. "I do believe your dear cousin is sharing a horse with Sirius down there at this very moment."

Eowyn gasped. She grabbed George's hand, pulling him back down to the throne room. "We must hurry."

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli said as they were jumping off their horses. Theodred glanced at the ground as he pulled his hood over his head. It wouldn't be good if the guards recognized him. Sirius followed suit.

"Ah," Gandalf smiled as the group finished climbing the steps. "Hama."

"I cannot allow you into the hall of Theoden-King so heavily armed, Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf noded and gestured for the others to remove their weapons. "My prince?" Hama asked softly when Theodred handed him his sword. Theodred smirked and held a finger to his lips, making sure the shadow of his hood covered his face up to there. Hama's face lit up and he nodded. "Your staff," he reminded Gandalf.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick, would you?" Gandalf asked innocently. Aphrodite decided to help him feign old age and grabbed his left arm for support. Leaning heavily on Aphrodite, Gandalf entered the hall with the others following.

"Gandalf the Grey is coming, my lord," Grima announced. "He is a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden-King," Gandalf said simply.

"He is not welcome," Wormtongue hissed in Theoden's ear.

"Why...should I welcome you...Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden wheezed. Theodred visibly cringed at the state his father was in. Sirius lay a comforting hand on his arm.

"A just question my liege," Wormtongue agreed. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf commanded. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I did not pass through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf raised his staff, and Wormtongue was blasted back.

"I told you to take his staff!" Grima shouted. The guards started to surround the companions.

"Immobulus!" Aphrodite shouted. The guards immediately froze. George and Eowyn burst through the door together. When George saw Ginny, he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Ginny hugged her brother back. Eowyn looked around for her cousin, but she didn't recognize him because of his hood.

Gandalf moved to stand directly in front of Theoden. "Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf thrust his staff forward, sending Theoden back into his throne. "Hearken to me, and I shall release you from the curse!"

Theoden began to laugh in Saruman's voice. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

Gandalf threw his cloak off his shoulders. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Eowyn tried to rush forward, but George caught her around the waist. "Be gone!"

Theoden fell to the ground. Eowyn rushed forward as Theoden's features began to deage, his hair turning a wavy dirty blonde instead of a white, kinky mess. "I know your face," he whispered to her. "Eowyn...Eowyn." She nodded, smiling.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if the grasped your sword," Gandalf said.

Hama rushed forwards and handed Theoden his sword. "Where is my son?" Theoden asked. Theodred removed his hood and knelt by his father. "Theodred?"

"Hello, Father," Theodred said softly. Theoden threw his arms around his son. Sirius smiled at the sight and removed his own hood.

"Sirius," Theoden grinned, seeing one of his most trusted riders. Theodred helped his father stand up. Theoden walked over to where Grima was quivering on the ground.

"I've only ever served you, my lord," Grima begged.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast," Theoden scowled. He raised his sword.

"No, my lord!" Aragorn called. "Enough blood has been shed on his behalf. Let him go free." Aragorn held out his hand to Grima to help him up. Wormtongue spat on it and fled. Aragorn's nose wrinkled in disgust as he wiped his hand on his pants.

"Hail, Theoden-King," Hama shouted with the rest of the guards.

Theoden waved to them all before following Gandalf into the throne room. After Gandalf left, and he had spoken to his son, Theoden called Sirius in to speak with him.

"My son tells me you saved his life after he was attacked by orcs," Theoden said, gesturing for Sirius to straighten from his bow.

"It was nothing," Sirius said. "I couldn't let him just die when I could save him."

"Still, I wish to offer you a reward."

"The only thing I could ever possibly want is something you cannot give me, my king," Sirius sighed.

"Try me," the king smirked.

"I wish to be allowed to court your son, Theoden-King."

Theoden's eyes widened. He tapped his chin as he thought about Sirius' request. He nodded his head. "Very well. I shall allow you to court my son. Rest assured that if you hurt him, you will not live to see another sunrise."

Sirius grinned. He didn't think the king would say yes. "Of course, my king. Thank you."

Sirius bowed before leaving the room in search of Theodred. He went straight to the gardens. Theodred loved to sit outside in his free time. Sirius was in luck and found the object of his affections sketching a lily on some spare parchment.

"Theodred!" Sirius called, sitting down next to the young prince. Theodred hummed in acknowledgement. "I have a really important question."

Theodred carefully rolled up the parchment and put down his quill. "Is something wrong, Sirius?" he asked.

"No," Sirius said quickly. "I was just wondering if you would allow me to court you."

Theodred looked into Sirius' grey eyes with his own intense blue ones. He quirked his eyebrow, smirking slightly. Sirius stared into the blue eyes, trying to determine the prince's feelings. "I was wondering when you were going to ask," was all Theodred said before his lips were on Sirius' own. Sirius groaned and placed his hands on Theodred's waist as the prince warped his fingers through the older man's hair.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Sirius grinned when he pulled back, panting. Theodred smiled back.

A few hours later found the Fellowship and the people of Rohan journeying to Helm's Deep. Gandalf had gone in search of Eomer, Daphne, and the Rohirrim.


	9. Chapter 9

Faramir beckoned Hermione forward. She smiled and took his hand. "We need to leave now, love," he whispered into her hair, pulling her forwards into a tight hug.

"I know. I'm coming with you," Hermione sighed.

Faramir pulled back. "It will be dangerous."

"I've done far worse," Hermione pointed out.

"Very well," Faramir agreed. "Please try not to get hurt."

"I leave that to Aphrodite." Hermione and Faramir both chuckled. They grabbed their sword and wand respectively before joining the other rangers. They both pulled up their hoods before charging the men from the south. "Sectumsempra!" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at a man who was steering a Mumakil. The man fell off and dropped behind some bushes, dead.

"Nice aim," Faramir said, stabbing a man in the stomach.

"Thanks," Hermione smirked, knocking another man over the cliff. "Come on. I sense something over there." Faramir beckoned his men to follow him and Hermione as they made their way through the bushes. As soon as they passed through the underbrush, Sam jumped onto them. Hermione blasted him back.

"You do magic too," Frodo gasped.

"You have met others like me?" Hermione whispered hopefully.

"Luna, Ginny, and Aphrodite," Sam said quickly, realising this girl might be able to help them.

"Then they are safe," Hermione laughed. She leaned back against Faramir's chest.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Faramir asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Look into my eyes," Hermione instructed Frodo. Hermione looked into Frodo's mind. She saw the journey for the ring, meeting Ginny, and running from orcs. She quickly pulled back. "We must get them to safety," she gasped. Faramir nodded, lifting up Sam. Hermione picked up Frodo, and they made their way back to their camp with the other rangers.

* * *

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women," Gimli told Aphrodite, Ginny, Luna, and Eowyn. The four girls were walking on both sides of his horse. Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, George, Sirius, and Theodred were riding on horses a little behind them. "In fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance to dwarf men that they are often mistaken for dwarf men."

Ginny giggled and looked back at Boromir. 'It's the beards,' he mouthed, stroking his chin. Aphrodite and Ginny broke out in giggles.

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that their are no dwarf women," Gimli continued. "And that dwarves just spring out of a hole in the ground." Eowyn, Ginny, Luna, and Aphrodite were laughing hysterically. "Which is of course preposterous. Woah!" Gimli's horse surged forwards, knocking him off. Eowyn rushed forward and helped him up, trying to stifle her laughter. "Nobody panic!" Gimli shouted. "That was deliberate!"

"Sure it was, Gimli," Ginny laughed.

* * *

The next day, Aphrodite rode on the back of Legolas' horse with him. Legolas followed Hama and Gamling up to scout ahead. "What is it?" Gamling asked. "Hama?"

"I'm not sure," Hama murmured.

"Look out!" Aphrodite shrieked. With wide eyes, Hama ducked under the incoming warg. "Stupefy!" Aphrodite yelled. The warg dropped down, stunned. Legolas fired an arrow, killing it.

"Go with the other women," he pleaded.

"And leave you?" Aphrodite growled. "I think not." She slid off the back of the horse and charged into the oncoming orcs. Legolas groaned and followed his mate into battle.

"Eowyn," Theoden called. "Lead the people to Helm's Deep."

"I can fight!" she yelled back.

"Please," George begged. "I can't lose you too." Looking into George's broken eyes, Eowyn relented and began ushering those who couldn't fight down the path as the riders charged into the wargs and orcs.

Luna slashed and hacked at the orcs with her Elvish sword. She preferred the blade over her wand. Her wand was more of a healing tool. Luna ducked under the blade of an orc before moving to stand back to back with George who was firing spells off at the orcs and wargs. Theodred and Sirius quickly joined them.

Ginny and Boromir stood back to back. They moved in perfect sync to a point where it was scary. It seemed the two had been fighting together their entire lives. "Duck!" Ginny shouted, twisting her body to avoid an orc arrow. Boromir followed her instructions and dodged the oncoming arrow. He turned to the left and thrust his sword into another orcs chest. Soon enough, the battle was over.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted.

"Aragorn?" Gimli asked, looking for his friend.

"Tell me what happened to him," Aphrodite snapped at the wheezing orc at her feet. "And I shall ease your passing."

Legolas and Gimli ran up to stand beside the ebony haired girl.

"He's dead," the orc wheezed. "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

"No," Legolas gasped. He ran to the edge of the cliff as the orc breathed his last breath. There was no sign of his friend. He bent down and picked up the Evenstar pendant which had dropped there. Aphrodite wrapped her arms around Legolas. A tear dripped down her cheek as Legolas held her closely.

* * *

During the last few hours in the journey to Helm's Deep, everyone was somber. Many had died in the battle. When we got to Helm's Deep, Theoden immediately sent the women into the caves. Sirius tried to convince Aphrodite, Luna, and Ginny to go too, but they wouldn't listen to him. Instead, the three girls headed to the armory with Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas to help put the younger boys in armor.

* * *

"What news?" Hermione asked as she and Faramir walked over to Madril. "Orcs are on the move. They come closer and closer to our border."

"How many?" Faramir asked urgently.

"Thousands. More come everyday."

Faramir groaned. He sank down against the wall. Hermione knelt down next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "When the odds are against us, we need to keep fighting just to prove everyone wrong," she said. "It's my favorite quote."

"Who said it?" Faramir asked curiously.

"Aphrodite."

Faramir chuckled softly. Growing serious again, Faramir walked over to where Frodo and Sam were sitting. "My men tell me you are orc spies," he said solemnly.

"Spies!" Sam asked in outrage.

"I don't believe them," Faramir added.

"Oh," Sam blushed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Frodo Baggins of the Shire," Frodo introduced. "This is Sam Gamgee."

"Your bodyguard?" Faramir asked curiously.

"His gardener," Sam said.

"We set out from Rivendell with eight companions," Frodo continued. "Another joined us a few weeks into our journey. One we lost in the mines of Moria. Two were my kin. A dwarf there was also. And an elf. We picked up a half-elf maiden in Lothlorien. Two men were also travelling with us. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor."

Faramir's eyes widened. Hermione sat down beside him in front of the hobbits. "Were you friends of Boromir's?" she asked softly.

"Yes..." Frodo said softly. "For my part."

"It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead," Faramir whispered.

"Dead?" Frodo asked. "How?"

"As one of his companions, I hoped you could tell me," Faramir said. "He was my brother." Hermione wrapped her arms around Faramir in comfort.

* * *

Later that night, a soldier approached Faramir and Hermione. Faramir was leaning against the cave wall, and Hermione was sleeping with her head in his lap. "Captain Faramir, we found the third traveller."

"Where is he?" Faramir asked, rousing Hermione from her sleep. The soldier beckoned Faramir to follow him. Faramir gently laid Hermione's head on the ground before standing up and following. He instantly saw Gollum with just one glance into the cavern below him. Faramir quickly went to get Frodo and led him to the cliff overlooking the pool.

Frodo's eyes widened when he saw Gollum. "Don't shoot him, please. This creature is bound to me and I to him." Frodo quickly descended to the pool. "Smeagol, Master is here. Come to Master." Frodo gestured for Gollum to follow him.

"We must go now?" Gollum asked cautiously.

"Trust Master, Smeagol," Frodo encouraged. Gollum started following Frodo. The rangers quickly grabbed Gollum and threw him on the floor in front of Faramir.

"Where were you leading them?" Faramir scowled.

"Master betrayed us," Gollum sneered.

"No, not its business!" Smeagol argued with himself. "Leave us alone!"

Filthy little hobbitses," Gollum shouted. "The stole it from us."

"No," Smeagol sobbed.

"What did they steal?" Faramir asked warily.

Gollum turned to smirk at the ranger. "My precious!"

Faramir turned to look at Hermione. "What should I do with the hobbits?"

"Let them go," she urged. "Their errand is of great importance. Much like the hunt I went on that I told you about."

Faramir nodded. "There is a passage out of Osgiliath. It will be safer for them." Hermione nodded, smiling.

* * *

Ginny and Boromir were cuddling in the entry hall of Helm's Deep. "How do you feel about Aragorn's death?" she asked softly.

"I don't really know," Boromir sighed. "At first I was determined to dislike him, but I couldn't. He was like the older brother I've always wanted. I've always had to look after Faramir because I knew my father would never do it. I've never really had someone look after me. Aragorn was the first. It felt nice being the little brother for once."

Ginny chuckled. "I hate being the little sister. My brothers never thought I could take care of myself. I do miss them though. At least Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Bill married a girl named Fleur Delacour. They have a daughter named Victoire, and Fleur's pregnant again. They also took in Teddy after his grandmother died. Teddy is Aphrodite's godson, but at the time she wasn't ready to take care of a child. Charlie married a girl named Alicia Spinnet. She's really cool. Percy married a girl named Audrey. She's pregnant too. Percy had a falling out with our family a while back. He came back in the end though, and I still love him."

"I would love Faramir even if he turned evil," Boromir agreed. "What about Ronald, your mother, and your father. They are your family too."

"I prefer not to think about that," Ginny sighed. "I guess we're still blood related, but I don't see them as my family anymore. Hermione, Aphrodite, Luna, and Daphne are the closest things I have to sisters. After what they did to Aphi, I really never want to see them again."

Boromir opened his mouth to say something when the people of Rohan began shouting. "He's alive!"

The couple looked up to see Aragorn riding in on a horse. As soon as Aragorn jumped down, Boromir pulled the taller man into a fierce hug. When he pulled back, Boromir punched Aragorn's shoulder.

Chuckling, Aragorn rubbed his shoulder. "It's good to see you too, Boromir. Hello, Ginny."

"Glad to see your not dead," Ginny smirked.

Gimli came running into the room. "Where is he? I need to kill him!" He smiled when he saw Aragorn and pulled him into another hug. "Bless you, laddie." Aragorn laughed harder.

"Gimli, where is the king?" he asked.

Gimli gestured to a hall. Before Aragorn could enter though, he ran into Luna, Aphrodite, and Legolas.

"You're late," Legolas said simply.

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago," Luna added.

"You look bloody awful," Aphrodite stated. She put the evenstar in Aragorn's hand.

"Hannon le," he said gratefully.

"Thank you?" Aphrodite asked. Aragorn nodded before following Legolas to the king.

Aphrodite looked up when Legolas walked back into the room. "What was the king's decision?"

"We prepare for battle," Legolas frowned. "Come, we must get you some armor. You as well, Ginny. Luna, I assume you already have yours."

Luna nodded. "I'll help Boromir with Ginny. You do Aphrodite."

Legolas nodded. He placed his hand on the bottom of Aphrodite's back and led her to the armory. "You seem troubled," Aphrodite said softly.

"These are not warriors," Legolas whispered in her ear. "They will not last the night."

Aphrodite pulled away from him. "Have faith, my love. We thought all was lost in the Final Battle, yet here Luna, George, Ginny, and I are. All will be well."

Legolas smiled and threw a chest plate at Aphrodite. "Try that on," he said. He helped her pull it over her head and fasten it. Aphrodite waved her wand to shrink it and mold it to fit her feminine body. Legolas put the leg and arm guards on for her. He stepped back and smiled. "A beautiful Mirkwood elleth warrior," he smiled.

"The female elves in your land fight?" she asked curiously.

"The captain of our guard was an elleth named Tariel until she fell in love with a dwarf." Legolas made a face. Aphrodite laughed and punched his shoulder.

"I take offense to that!" Gimli shouted. Aphrodite started laughing harder until a boy bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry, my lady," he said, backing away.

Aphrodite turned to him, smiling. "It's okay. I'm not hurt. I think you need to get your armor on, little one." Aphrodite ruffled the young boy's hair and sent him on his way. Aragorn walked into the room. He walked over to where Boromir, Ginny, Luna, Gimli, Legolas, and Aphrodite were standing in the corner.

"These men have seen too many winters," Boromir hissed.

"Or too few," Gimli added.

"They are frightened," Luna said. "I can see it in their eyes."

"I am prepared to die for them, as one of them," Aragorn said simply.

"Or you could fight for them and skip the dying part," Ginny muttered.

"I like that idea," Aphrodite smirked. Aragorn rolled his eyes at the girls.

* * *

Boromir was helping Aragorn finish strapping on his armor. Aragorn picked up his sword and replaced it in its sheath. "If we had more time, I would get this adjusted," Gimli groaned, letting his chain mail drop to the floor. Aphrodite and Ginny started cracking up when they saw him. "It's a little tight in the chest." Luna smiled sympathetically and waved her wand. The chain mail shortened and loosened itself. Gimli quickly thanked Luna. She waved him off.

A horn sounded in the distance. "That is no orc horn," Legolas frowned. Aragorn, Luna, and Legolas grinned and ran in the direction of the horn. The rest of the Fellowship quickly followed them.

"Haldir!" Luna shouted when she saw her favorite elf. She ran at him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his slender waist. Haldir's eyes widened as he caught the half elf.

"Hello, Luna," he said, shocked to find her in his arms.

"Mae govannen, Haldir," Luna smiled.

"Thank you, Luna," Haldir replied. He put the tiny elleth down. "We are proud to fight beside men once more."

"We must get in position," Luna said. She grabbed Haldir's arm, yanking him along behind her. Haldir was too stunned to do anything but follow after her. The other elves quickly followed their leader. All the men were already in position. The elves and the Fellowship quickly joined them.


	10. Chapter 10

"You could have picked a better spot," Gimli grumbled as he stood between Boromir and Legolas.

"We could describe it to you," Boromir offered, smirking. He bit his lip to stifle his chuckles.

"Or we could find you a box," Legolas finished. Gimli glared at the two. Aragorn walked up behind them. Ginny was on Boromir's left, and Aphrodite was on Legolas' right. George stood on the other side of Ginny. Luna was with Haldir and the other elves.

"Whatever luck you live by," Gimli said to Aragorn, "let us hope it lasts the night."

"Let's hope we all make it," George added. His right fist clenched around his sword handle.

Aragorn smiled bitterly. "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!"

"What's that mean?" Boromir asked.

"Show them no mercy," Legolas answered. "For you shall receive none."

"Dartho!" Aragorn yelled to the elves. An old man accidentally released his arrow. It hit an orc in the front.

"And so it begins," Theoden muttered. He unsheathed his sword and held it at the side of his side.

"Leithio i phillinn!" Aragorn yelled. The elves released their arrows. They rained down on the orcs.

"Give them a volley," Theoden ordered. He thrust his sword forward in front of him.

"Fire!" Theodred shouted to his men. Sirius stepped up next to him and grabbed his hand. "Don't die, love," Theodred whispered.

"I could say the same to you," Sirius grinned weakly. Theodred squeezed his hand.

"Fire!" Aragorn shouted again.

"I love you," Sirius said.

"I love you too," Theodred replied. He raised his swords as orcs began scaling the wall. Sirius knocked the ladder closest to them over. "Don't leave me," Theodred whispered before engaging an uruk-hai in battle. Sirius and Theodred stood back to back, fighting off the orcs.

"Pendraid!" Aragorn shouted. Elves began firing down the ladders, knocking off multiple uruk-hai at a time. Aragorn's eyes widened as he saw an uruk-hai with a flaming torch. "Na fennas!" he yelled. Elves began shooting the uruk-hai.

"Legolas!" Aphrodite shrieked, pointing at the uruk-hai. Legolas took aim and fired. His arrow hit its mark, but it was too late. Aragorn, Ginny, Boromir, and Aphrodite were thrown to the ground in front of the oncoming uruk-hai.

"Brace the gate!" Theoden yelled. "Hold them!" Men and elves rushed forward.

"Aphrodite!" Legolas and Sirius yelled. They both jumped off the battlements to where the Aphrodite was.

"Damn you, you idiot," Theodred cursed. He leapt over the battlement after his lover. Theoden's eyes widened in horror as he saw his son jump down.

"Hado i phillinn," Aragorn ordered the elves who had also fallen to the ground with them. Gimli jumped over the edge as the elves began firing at the uruks. "Herio!" Aragorn, Sirius, Theodred, Boromir, Ginny, Aphrodite, Legolas, Gimli and the elves charged into the uruk-hai army. They began hacking at the enemy.

"Aragorn! My Prince!" Hama shouted. "Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of their!" Aragorn nodded. Theodred grabbed Sirius and Aphrodite's arms and started pulling them away. Legolas and the others ran after them.

Aragorn gasped when he saw where Haldir was surrounded by uruk-hai. "Go!" Luna yelled as she ran by. "I'll get him!" Luna charged into the fray next to Haldir. "Na baraad! Na baraad! Na baraad, Haldir!" Haldir turned towards her voice and started running after her. He gasped as an uruk knife entered the small of his back. "No!" Luna shouted. "Bombarda!" The uruk-hai were blasted backwards away from Haldir. Luna ran forwards and knelt down in front of him. Luna gently pulled the knife from Haldir's back. "Vulnera Sanentur," she hissed, pointing her wand at Haldir's wound. It immediately closed up. Luna helped Haldir up and back into the Keep. Haldir stumbled as the doors closed behind them.

Legolas and Aragorn pulled a dazed Haldir into a tight hug. Aphrodite and Ginny were next. "Brace the gate!" Gamling yelled.

"How long do you need, Father?" Theodred panted. He grabbed Sirius' shoulder for support.

"Hold them!" Sirius yelled at the soldiers.

"As long as you can give me, my son," Theoden replied.

Theodred nodded. He, Sirius, Aragorn, and Gimli slipped through a side door. "It's a long way," Aragorn smirked at Gimli. The short dwarf would have trouble jumping the distance.

Gimli looked around Aragorn and frowned. "Toss me," he grumbled. He scowled up at the man.

"What was that?" Aragorn asked, his smirk widening. He just couldn't believe the dwarf was admitting that.

"Toss me," Gimli repeated. "I cannot jump the distance. Just don't tell the elf." He was struggling to admit that.

Sirius snorted as Aragorn tossed Gimli over the distance. He followed close behind him. Theodred took up the rear. "I'm so telling the elf," Sirius mumbled to himself.

The soldiers quickly braced the gate. "Fall back!" Theoden yelled to his son and the others.

"Siri!" Aphrodite yelled from her position back on the battlements. She tossed a rope down. Sirius grabbed it and pulled Theodred to him. Sirius grabbed Theodred around the waist. Theodred wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and buried his face in it. Aragorn grabbed the rope too. He pulled Gimli to him. Legolas, Boromir, and Aphrodite pulled the rope up, lifting the others up with a little difficulty.

"Are you scared of heights?" Sirius asked Theodred teasingly as Theodred's grip around him got tighter the higher in the air they got.

"Don't you dare tell anybody," Theodred hissed into his neck. Sirius smirked and kissed Theodred's head. He silently vowed to protect this man until his death.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love."

"Into the Keep!" Hama ordered. Everyone ran inside.

* * *

"Look," a ranger gasped. "Osgiliath burns." He ran away from Faramir and Hermione into the battle.

"Mordor has come," a second one moaned.

"Where is the passage?" Hermione asked Faramir. "We need to hurry." She picked up Frodo. Faramir lifted Sam. They started running towards Osgiliath. Gollum followed closely behind them. The other rangers joined the Gondor warriors that were already fighting the orcs.

"Faramir, Hermione," Madril gasped. "Orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great."

"Keep fighting," Faramir ordered. "We'll join you soon." Faramir quickly led the others through the tunnel. "Go through here," he ordered, putting Sam down. Sam and Frodo quickly rushed through. Gollum tried to follow, but Faramir stopped him. "If they get hurt, you will have me to answer to, Creature," he hissed. Faramir shoved him through the passage. Faramir turned around to join Hermione in the battle.

* * *

"The fortress is taken," Theoden groaned. "It is over." He stood next to his son in front of his men.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it," Ginny growled. "They still defend have died defending it!" She grabbed Boromir's hand. "You can't give up now."

"Take the women and children through the mountain pass," Theodred ordered. Two young boys left to follow their prince's orders. "We must ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory," Theoden said. Sirius shook his head at the king, but it was Theodred who spoke.

"For Rohan and its people," he corrected. He swung his leg over Brego's back. Sirius slid up behind him. Aphrodite and Legolas climbed on a horse together. George climbed on his own. Luna and Haldir shared a horse, as did Ginny and Boromir. Gimli was seated in front of Aragorn. Theoden climbed onto his own horse.

"The sun is rising," Gimli said, looking out the window. He stretched his head to see the window at the top of the wall.

"Look for my coming at the dawn of the sixth day," Aphrodite repeated Gandalf's words. She smiled at the thought of seeing her grandfather.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden shouted. The riders charged forward into the midst of the oncoming uruk-hai.

"Rohirrim!" Eomer shouted from the distance of the forest. "To the king!" The Riders of Rohan charged forwards. Daphne pointed her wand at orcs, blasting them with fire while her free arm remained wrapped around her fiancèe's waist.

"Eomer!" Theodred cheered. Eomer, Gandalf and the riders charged into the uruks, easily taking out half the army. The other uruk-hai rushed into the forest.

"Victory!" Theoden yelled. "We have victory!" Theodred turned around on the horse and pulled Sirius into a heated kiss. Sirius groaned and wrapped his arms around Theodred's waist. Eomer raised an eyebrow at his cousin's boldness. Theodred had been in love with the wizard for many years now, but had yet to make a move.

"What are you smirking about?" Daphne grinned before pulling Eomer into a kiss of their own. Eomer smirked into the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Aphrodite and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles when they saw Merry and Pippin sitting on top of a building. Merry winked at them as he rose. "Welcome, my Lords and Ladies, to Isengard," he grinned. They jumped off the roof onto a wall.

"You young rascals," Gimli laughed. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking."

"We are sitting on a field of victory," Pippin corrected. He picked up a piece of meat triumphantly. "Enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked eagerly. He was eyeing up the meat.

"Pork is gross," Aphrodite groaned. She held a hand to her stomach as she pulled a disgusted face.

"You love pork," Daphne frowned, looking at her friend strangely.

"Not since the pregnancy," Ginny sighed. She glared at Aphrodite. "She was awful during it. She threatened to permanently stick me to the wall next to the picture of Sirius' mum if I didn't buy her cookies."

"I like cookies," Aphrodite defended. "Especially homemade cookies. And it could have been worse. I threatened to rip Molly's head off and shove it in the microwave."

Ginny and Luna snickered.

"I hope you know how to cook, Legolas," Luna told the elf seriously.

Legolas chuckled and wrapped his arm tighter around Aphrodite's waist. "She was serious, love," Aphrodite muttered to her mate.

"I know," Legolas whispered back. "I've spent enough time in the wild to learn how to cook decently. Don't you worry." Aphrodite smiled to herself. She leaned back against her mate's chest.

"That's good because I hate cooking with a passion." Legolas smiled and kissed Aphrodite's temple.

Merry started talking again. "We're under orders from Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengard."

Merry and Pippin jumped off their wall into the water. Rushing over to the horses, Merry climbed onto the horse with Theoden and Pippin joined Gandalf on Shadowfax. Gandalf led the company to where Treebeard was. "Huraroom," the ent huffed. "Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come."

"Young?" Daphne asked Eomer. Her fiancée shrugged. He rested his chin on Daphne's shoulder.

"Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be mastered here...Locked in his tower." Treebeard pointed up at the top of the tower.

"And there he must remain," Gandalf said. He frowned up at the tower where he knew Saruman was hidden. "Under your guard, Treebeard."

"Let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli grumbled. His right hand clutched his axe tightly.

"Killing is not nice," Luna said. She crossed her arms over her chest. "It should only be done under necessity, which this is not."

"Luna is correct, Gimli," Gandalf sighed. He looked back up at the tower. "Besides, we need him alive. We need him to talk."

"Show yourself!" Boromir shouted up to where Saruman was hidden. His hands tightly gripped the reins of the horse he was sharing with Ginny.

Five people walked out onto the top of the tower at the sound of Boromir's voice. Aphrodite stiffened in Legolas' arms. "No," she whispered when she saw the child in the youngest male's arms. The red-haired male smirked down at her. "They have James."

Legolas' eyes narrowed when he saw his mate's child, and now his, in the arms of the red-haired male. "Is that the bastard?" he whispered harshly. The man was tall and scrawny. His pasty face was covered in orange freckles. Aphrodite nodded, a small whimper escaping her lips.

"You have fought many wars and killed many, Theoden King," Saruman started, walking to the edge of the tower. "Can we not have counsel and make peace?"

Theoden's eyes narrowed. "We shall have peace..." Theodred looked at his father in shock, not believing what he was hearing. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace when the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they laid dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from the gibbets for the sport of your own crows, then, then we shall have peace." Theodred nodded. That made more sense coming from his father.

Saruman's eyes widened in shock. Mrs. Weasley walked to the edge to stand next to Saruman. She looked down at her daughter, son, and Aphrodite. "Ginny, Aphrodite, George, dears, come up here this instant. It was ridiculously dangerous what you did. You could have been killed! And Aphrodite, how could you leave poor, little James with two strangers. It was nearly impossible for us to get him back. Poor Ronald had to sneak in at the dead of night to steal his own son away from those barbarians. It was a shame he didn't get a chance to hurt any of them." Molly gestured to her youngest son, who also stepped forward, followed by his father.

Aphrodite sighed in relief when Molly revealed none of the elves had been hurt and noticed Aragorn let out his own sigh. Now she just had to figure out how to get her son back. "Let go of my son!" Aphrodite yelled up at the people she had once considered family. "None of you hold any right to my son. My son will be taken care of by my mate and me. Ronald shall not see my son again after today."

"Aphrodite, love," Ron started. He knelt down at the edge of the tower.

"Don't you dare call my mate that!" Legolas growled. He had never growled before, but the thought of this bastard laying any claim over his mate made him so angry.

"Aphrodite," Ron tried again. "What's he talking about? I'm your mate, remember? I love you, baby. Come up here."

"Stop feeding her your lies, Ronald," Ginny growled. "I can't believe I'm related to you."

"Ginevra," Arthur said gently. "Don't speak like that to your brother." Even as he said the words softly he glared at his only daughter.

"Don't speak to my fiancée," Boromir yelled, gripping the handle of his sword, his eyes narrowing.

Daphne turned to the couple with a raised brow. "When did that happen?"

"On the ride here," Ginny said sharply. That conversation could be saved for later.

"Ginny, dear," Molly said, "your fiancée can come with us too." She held her hand out. "You, Aphrodite, and George just need to come up here."

"I won't let you anywhere near my baby sister," George snarled. "Your such a controlling bitch, mother. No wonder Bill and Charlie moved so far away." His fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Don't speak to your mother like that?" Arthur said. He was clearly scowling at his son.

"Shut up, the lot of you!" Aphrodite yelled. Her cheeks were turning pink from the anger. She just wanted her son back. "Ronald, if I go over their, do you swear on your magic to give me James?"

"Of course, Aphrodite. I swear on my magic to give you James." Ron smiled enticingly at Aphrodite. She grimaced.

"No, Dite," Legolas whispered urgently. He gripped her waist tightly.

"Catch me," Aphrodite whispered back. Legolas let go of her in shock, allowing Aphrodite to slip off the side of the horse. Legolas' eyes widened as he caught onto the short veela's plan.

"What are you doing, Aphi?" Sirius asked.

"I have to, Papa," Aphrodite sighed. Fake tears were welling up in her eyes. "My baby needs me. I love you."

"I love you too," Sirius sighed in defeat. He knew their was no reasoning with his goddaughter. Theodred gripped Sirius' hand tighter, worry for Aphrodite shining through his eyes.

"Bye, Daph," Aphrodite sighed. The blond girl waved sadly. She had just gotten her best friend back, and now she was losing her again. "Bye, everybody. Tell Mione I love her when you find her."

"Will do," Ginny said sadly. Even the strong girl had tears welling in her eyes.

Aphrodite took out her wand and apparated to the top of the tower with a loud crack. Ron handed James to her as promised. "Now, to make sure you don't jump," he smirked, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Aphrodite struggled to get out of his tight grip, but she couldn't. She clung desperately to her son as she wriggled around in Ron's grasp.

"It seems that's settled," Saruman smirked. Ron grinned cruelly and pulled Aphrodite tighter against him. She whimpered softly as her body was pulled flush against Ron's. "You came here for information, Gandalf. I have some for you." Saruman lifted up the palantir in his hand. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage! His attack will come soon."

"I've heard enough!" Gimli shouted. He raised his axe into the air. "Shoot him!"

"No," Gandalf said. "Come down, Saruman. Let Aphrodite go, and your life will be spared." Gandalf raised his staff into the air.

"Save your pity and your mercy," Saruman sneered. "I have no use for it." Saruman shot a bolt of fire at Gandalf. It passed around him without harming him in the slightest.

"Saruman!" Gandalf shouted. "Your staff is broken!" Saruman's staff shattered as Gandalf shouted the simple phrase. The three Weasleys who had sided with him began backing up cautiously, Aphrodite and James in tow.

"Grima, you need not follow him!" Theoden yelled up at the scrawny man hiding behind Saruman who had yet to say a word. "You were not always as you are now! You were once a man of Rohan! Come down!"

"You are a lesser son of greater sires," Saruman shouted down to Theoden. He scowled heavily at him.

"Don't speak ill of my father!" Theodred yelled back. He unsheathed his sword. Saruman scowled at him. "Grima," Theodred said, "come down...be free of him."

"Free?" Saruman sneered. "He will never be free!"

"No!" Grima yelled. He lunged at Saruman with a knife. He accidently hit Ron and sent him sprawling. Aphrodite and James were knocked free of his grasp. Aphrodite went flying over the edge of the tower, James clutched tightly to her chest. Legolas rushed forwards on his horse. He barely heard Sirius call out a charm to slow Aphrodite's fall. He was only aware of his mate and her son until she was safely in his arms. Resting her down on their shared horse, he notched an arrow in his bow and fired it up at Grima as Saruman began to fall. The arrow pierced Grima's chest and went through to hit Arthur. Molly screamed and Ginny gasped. Ron was still disoriented from his fall. Molly grabbed Ron's arm and they disapparated. Pippin saw the palantir fall and land in the water. He slid off Shadowfax to go retrieve it.

"Send word to our allies," Gandalf sighed once he saw his granddaughter and her son safely in the elf's arms. "The enemy moves against us."

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," Treebeard smiled as the small group rode back to him. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

"Pippin! No!" Boromir shouted when he realized the hobbit wasn't on Shadowfax. Pippin ignored Boromir and picked up the palantir.

"Give that to me, Peregrin," Gandalf said seriously, galloping over. Pippin quickly passed it over to the istar while Gandalf lifted Pippin back onto the horse.

* * *

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" King Theoden yelled, raising his goblet.

Cheers were sounded throughout the entire hall as the people of Rohan followed their king. Theodred took a quick sip of his wine before placing the goblet on a table and walking away to find Sirius. Eowyn slowly made her way over to George. "Westu George hal."

George smiled at her and took the chalice she offered. He took a small sip before handing it back. "I'll be right back," he promised her. "I just want to go see how Ginny is handling all this." Eowyn nodded and kissed George's cheek. George quickly moved over to where Ginny was sitting with Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli.

"I am happy for you," Theoden whispered in his niece's ear as the red-haired man walked away. Eowyn turned and smiled at him. "He is an honorable man."

"You are both honorable men," Eowyn replied. Theoden smiled at his niece.

* * *

"No pauses," Eomer said to the men gathered around the table. "No spills."

"And no regurgitation," Gimli smirked as he gripped his mug.

Daphne and Aphrodite were sitting with Eomer, catching up and getting roped into judging the drinking game their men were taking part in. Eomer wasn't drinking, luckily enough for Daphne.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked as he stood next to Aphrodite, holding her hand that was not holding a sleeping James. Eomer nodded his head with a smirk.

"Last one standing wins," Gimli said, raising his mug with a glint in his eyes.

"Are you going to do it?" Theodred asked Sirius as they walked over.

"Aphi would kill me," Sirius snorted, nodding towards Aphrodite who was glaring at Legolas. "You?"

"I don't drink except when it's custom like during ceremonies," Theodred said, his face twisting at the mention of drinking. "Alcohol tastes gross."

"You're weird," Sirius grinned. He wrapped an arm around Theodred and pulled him into his side. A light blush coated Theodred's cheeks.

"To victory!" one man shouted, raising his mug.

"I can't believe your doing this," Aphrodite groaned to her mate. She shifted James in her arms so she could turn to send her full glare at Legolas. Legolas flinched slightly before smirking at her. He began to drink his ale. Soon enough only Legolas and Gimli were still in the game.

"It's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women," Gimli laughed as he got sufficiently drunk. His eyes were rolling in his head.

"I feel something," Legolas said after his next mug. (Aphrodite had counted seventeen and was slightly amazed at how unaffected Legolas actually was) Eomer looked over at him. Haldir raised an eyebrow at his friend. "A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

"What did I say?" Gimli snorted. "He can't hold his liquor." Gimli's eyes crossed and rolled back in his head. He fell backwards onto the floor. Several women came to carry him into the Fellowship's large room they had been given.

"Game over," Legolas smirked, placing down his mug. He and Haldir high fived as they started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Aphrodite asked.

"Elves can only get drunk off of elvish wine. There is far more alcohol in that then in mortal ale," Haldir laughed. "It even takes a lot of elvish wine to get an elf drunk."

"You're an idiot," Aphrodite groaned at her mate as she realized what he had done. Legolas smiled sheepishly at her. His eyes kept glancing down to the baby in her arms. "Do you want to hold him?"

Legolas nodded and gently took the baby from Aphrodite's arms. "Hi, James," he said softly, running a finger through James' soft black hair.

"Dada," James giggled, clapping his pudgy hands excitedly.

Legolas smiled gently at the tiny baby in his arms. "That's me, James. I'm going to be your Ada." Yes, he could definitely get used to this whole parenting thing. Aphrodite smiled at the sight before her. She was glad she wasn't with Ron anymore. She had only known Legolas several months and loved him more than she had Ron even with the love potions. "I'm going to take care of you and your Naneth, James," Legolas promised the baby, whispering softly so no one could hear him. "I love you both so much." Aphrodite smiled as her sensitive ears picked up on the whisper of her mate.

Aphrodite wrapped her arms around Legolas and James. "I love you too," she smiled. Legolas grinned back at her.

"You two are so sappy," Daphne groaned. She had her arms crossed on the table in front of her.

"I think it's sweet," Luna smiled, leaning against Haldir's side.

"It's gross," Ginny corrected. She was snuggled up on Boromir's lap. When Sirius and Theodred looked away, all the couples quickly jumped apart when they saw the older man's mischievous smirk.

"We all saw you two cuddling up with your significant others," Sirius smirked as he joined in the conversation with Theodred, Eowyn, and George.

"Your one to talk, Papa," Aphrodite grinned. "We all saw you and Dad getting nice and cozy."

Theodred looked over at Sirius in confusion. Who had he been cuddling with? Who was Aphrodite's other father? "She means you, love," Sirius said to Theodred, noticing his confusion. The prince blushed bright red at the knowledge Aphrodite thought of him as a father already after just meeting him.

"You're all insane," Haldir groaned, looking around at the group of friends.

"Insane people are always the best," Luna replied, kissing Haldir's cheek. Haldir cheeks turned a violent red. The girls fell into a fit of giggles at the sight of the normally stoic elf's bright red face.

"Get to bed," Sirius said when he saw both Ginny and Aphrodite yawn. The girls nodded and they went to the room the Fellowship had been given, followed by Boromir, Legolas, Luna, and Haldir. Sirius was going to stay with Theodred while George had been given his own room. The others all followed them to their rooms.

"Night," Aphrodite yawned, tucking James into the crib she had been provided. She laid down on the bed with her elf spooning her from behind. Legolas nuzzled his face into her soft black hair.

"Can we talk?" he asked softly, not wanting to interrupt the others. "It is okay if you are too tired, but I have some questions."

Aphrodite rolled over so she was laying on Legolas' chest. "What is it, love?"

Legolas' cheeks heated up. "You said we would have to complete the bond so Weasley couldn't take you from me. How do we do that?"

"Oh," Aphrodite said. She began blushing again. "Well, um...we, erm..." she looked around. "Let's get a private room, yes?" Legolas nodded and stood up. He held out his hand and helped Aphrodite up as well. Aphrodite kissed James' forehead before leaving to the empty room next door, Legolas trailing behind her.

"So what do we have to do?" Legolas asked eagerly. "I want to be with you forever. Only if you want to too, I mean."

"Of course I want to," Aphrodite replied. "Are you sure you want to though?" Legolas nodded his head quickly, wrapping his arms around Aphrodite's waist and staring down into her emerald eyes. "Follow my lead, then," Aphrodite said with a wide smile.

She leaned up and brought Legolas' lips down to meet hers. One hand tangled itself in Legolas' hair and the other slid its way up his shirt to rest on a hard pectoral muscle. Legolas moaned into the kiss, and Aphrodite found herself deepening it. She ran her tongue along the seam of Legolas' lips and gently pushed inside. She caressed her mate's tongue with her own.

Legolas' hands drifted down to the hem of Aphrodite's loose shirt. He broke the kiss to look at her with unsure blue eyes. Aphrodite's nod of encouragement was all he needed to lift the shirt from her body and throw it onto the bed in the room. Aphrodite waved her hand to lock the door before they got any farther in the bonding.

"You're sure you want this?" she asked, letting her insecurities show.

"So badly," Legolas gasped, struggling to keep his eyes on Aphrodite's instead of letting them stray any lower. Legolas rested his hands on Aphrodite's stomach and let them run up her smooth skin to her breasts. He locked his lips with Aphrodite's again and pushed her back onto the bed.

Aphrodite moaned slightly as Legolas pulled out of her. She clenched her eyes shut tightly and rolled them over so she was lying on her mates chest. "I ne'er wanna stop doin' tha'," she slurred sleepily. She raised herself on her elbows. "Ya know this means we're married, right."

"Hmm," Legolas hummed in agreement. He pulled Aphrodite back down to rest on his bare chest. "My father will want a ceremony, just so you know."

"Kay," Aphrodite mumbled. She buried her face in Legolas' neck and snuggled up into the warm body.

"Sleep well," Legolas whispered into her hair. He ran a hand through the silky black hair that was slightly messy from their activities. Aphrodite moaned at the touch. Legolas smiled to himself and brought up the blanket to cover them. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Aphrodite!" Aragorn shouted the next morning. He, Sirius, Theodred, Haldir, Luna, and the rest of the Fellowship were looking for Aphrodite and Legolas. They had gone missing the night before. "Legolas!" Aragorn shoved the door of a room open and nearly gasped out loud at what he saw.

"Did you find them?" Daphne asked, running up behind him with James in her arms.

Aragorn nodded, staring into the room with wide eyes. He pointed at the bed in the center. Daphne nearly laughed at the picture Aphrodite and Legolas made. Aragorn was floundering for words. The others who had been searching ran up to them and peeked into the room. "I've never been more proud," Sirius said loudly. Aphrodite shrieked at the loud noise, waking up Legolas. Legolas had a knife pointed at the small group while Aphrodite was pointing her wand at them.

"It's you idiots," Aphrodite groaned when she saw them. "Yes, we're bonded now. Will you give us some privacy now?" Aragorn nodded slowly and pulled the door shut. As soon as it was closed, Legolas and Aphrodite burst into hysterics.


	12. Chapter 12

Legolas woke up in the middle of the night. Something was tugging at the back of his mind. Something wasn't right. Aphrodite was still sleeping on his chest. He smiled as he looked at her pale face, shining in the moonlight. This was the second night they had been bonded. James was sleeping in the cradle next to their bed. Slowly, James sat up and looked over at Legolas with his emerald eyes, identical to his mother's.

Legolas stood up and picked James up. The baby giggled and lifted his hand up to rest on Legolas' chest. Legolas smiled at James and kissed his forehead. With a glance back at Aphrodite, Legolas silently left the room to go look at the stars. Wood-elves always looked to the skies and the trees for their answers. Staring at the stars is where Aragorn found him and James a few minutes later.

"The stars are veiled," Legolas sighed, bringing James closer to his chest. "Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice." He turned to look at his long time friend. "The enemy is moving."

* * *

Pippin slowly climbed out of his bed. "What are you doing?" Merry asked. Pippin looked guiltily at Merry before stumbling towards Gandalf.

"Pippin!" Ginny hissed, waking up at the sound of soft, padding footsteps. "Don't do it!" Pippin ignored her and Merry's protests and kept going towards Gandalf. When he reached Gandalf, he jumped back a little, startled, when he saw the wizard's eyes were wide open. He shook off the shock quickly enough, grabbed a pot, and quickly switched the palantir in Gandalf's arms for the pot. "Pippin," Ginny hissed again, starting to get worried.

"Don't do it," Merry snapped at the younger hobbit.

"I just want to look at it," Pippin replied. "One more time."

"Put it back," Merry said, starting to stand up. Pippin smiled, still ignoring the others, and wrapped his hands on the palantir. His eyes widen in fear as his smile turns to a frown.

* * *

"He is here," Legolas muttered, quickly turning to face Aragorn. He and Aragorn took off down the hall to where the other members of the Fellowship were. The bouncing of the fast paced run woke James, who had fallen asleep again. They ran into George along the way.

"Help!" Merry shouted when they reached the room. He was leaning over Pippin. Ginny launched herself from her bed and ripped the palantir out of Pippin's hands. She screamed and dropped it as she fell to the floor. By this time everyone was awake and in the room. Gandalf rushed over and covered the palantir. Boromir ran over to a shaken Ginny and helped her up.

"Fool of a Took," Gandalf cursed, rushing over to the palantir and covering it with a blanket.

"Be nice," Aphrodite snapped. "It's not his fault. It was speaking to him. I heard it in my sleep. It sounded like him." Aphrodite shivered and walked over to her mate. Legolas shifted James over to one arm and wrapped his other arm around Aphrodite's thin waist.

"Who did it sound like?" Gimli asked. Aphrodite shuddered and wrapped her arms around Legolas. She stroked the back of her hand down a crying James' cheek. The baby instantly calmed at his mother's touch.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Gandalf sighed. "Better known as Lord Voldemort."

"But he's dead," Luna frowned. "Aphrodite made sure of that."

"He is most definitely dead," Gandalf agreed. "Sauron is just as dark as him. All evil is the same." Legolas pulled Aphrodite closer to himself as another shudder ran through her body. "Look at me, Pippin," Gandalf sighed. "What did you see?"

"A tree," Pippin whimpered. He was wrapped up in Merry's arms. "There was a white tree. It was dead. The white city around it was burning."

"Minas Tirith," Boromir gasped. Aragorn's eyes widened. He gripped his sword handle, a nervous habit.

"I saw him," Pippin continued. "I could hear his voice in my head. He asked me my name. I didn't answer." Pippin was shaking in Merry's arms.

"What did you tell him of Frodo and the ring?" Haldir asked, moving closer to

"Nothing," Pippin said.

Gandalf sighed in relief. "He tells the truth."

* * *

"There was no lie in his eyes last night," Gandalf told Eomer, Theoden, Theodred, and Sirius. Daphne walked up and grabbed Eomer's hand. "A fool but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of the ring. Sauron will raze Minas Tirith to the ground. When the beacons are lit, Rohan must answer."

"What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden snapped, scowling at Gandalf.

"The son of their steward and the only heir to their throne have just risked their lives for you when there was absolutely no hope, Father," Theodred groaned, resting against Sirius' chest. "We owe them."

Theoden did not respond. "They must be warned," Aragorn said, scowling at the king. "I will go."

"No!" Gandalf ordered.

"I'll go," Ginny said, stepping forwards. "He thinks either Pippin or I have the ring anyway. We'll both be safer there. We can both come."

"I'll go too," Boromir offered. He didn't want to let Ginny leave his side. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And I will as well," Gandalf said. "Come quickly. We must leave soon. Aphrodite, I wish you to come as well. Legolas, I do not care what you have to say. You will stay here." Legolas instantly closed his mouth, frowning slightly..

Aphrodite sighed and gently took James from Legolas. "He'll be safer with me." She kissed Legolas quickly, kissed Sirius' cheek, and went to grab her bag. Ginny, Boromir, and Pippin quickly followed her.

* * *

Gandalf lifted Pippin up onto Shadowfax. Aphrodite sat on Brego with James tightly clutched to her chest. "I'll be fine," she whispered to Legolas, holding his hand that was resting on her thigh.

"I am worried," he admitted. "Molly and Ronald Weasley haven't been found yet. What if you run into them?" Legolas squeezed her thigh. "I love you."

"I love you too, Legolas. I'll be fine. Besides, I have Ginny," Aphrodite smirked. "You really don't want to be on the end of her wand." Legolas smiled slightly and kissed Aphrodite again.

"Be safe, melleth nîn."

"I'll do my best, love."

"We're leaving!" Boromir shouted over his shoulder from his spot on his horse with Ginny. Aphrodite pulled Brego away from Legolas and rode after Boromir, Ginny, Gandalf, and Pippin.

* * *

It's the tree, Gandalf!" Pippin shouted as they entered Minas Tirith, pointing at the tree in the center of the city.

"Lord Boromir!" a man shouted as he rushed forward. "You're alive."

Boromir smiled lightly at the man. "Hello, Egalmoth. Where is my father? I must speak with him."

"In the throne room, my lord," the man bowed. Boromir quickly thanked him and leaped off his horse. He helped Ginny down as the others climbed down. They quickly rushed to the throne room.

"Don't speak of Aragorn, Frodo, or the ring," Gandalf warned. He looked back at the others. "It is better if Boromir and I do all the talking."

"Father," Boromir called as he entered the throne room. The grieving man sitting in front of the throne looked up.

"Boromir?" he asked. He stood up and rushed to Boromir. He wrapped his arms around him. Boromir hugged his father back. "And who are these young ladies?"

Boromir grabbed Ginny and pulled her closer to him. "This is Ginevra, Father. She's the adopted daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. I am courting her, Father."

"Welcome to the family," Denethor smiled, kissing Ginny's hand. "And the other young lady?"

"I am Aphrodite, adopted daughter of Prince Theodred and Sirius, son of Orion. I am the mate of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. This is my son James, Lord Denethor."

Denethor raised his eyebrows at Aphrodite. "You mean you are the mate of Lord Ronald. Then you, Lady Ginevra, must be the daughter of Lady Molly. Your mother and brother came here in search of you, my dear."

"She lost the right to being my mother after what she did to Aphi," Ginny scowled, glaring at Denethor.

"Ginny!" Molly shouted as she entered the room, closely followed by Ron. "Aphrodite, dear, we've been so worried about you. Thank goodness you escaped that elf and the Rohirrim." Molly rushed forward to take James from Aphrodite. Aphrodite scowled and slapped Molly.

"Two of those Rohirrim are my fathers," Aphrodite snarled.

"Aphi, love," Ron pleaded, clasping his hands in front of himself. "Listen to me. You're making a mistake. The elf's magic is still brainwashing you."

"Silence!" Gandalf shouted. "Leave my presence Molly and Ronald Weasley! You are not welcome here!" He banged his staff on the ground.

"You have no right to order people around in my throne room, Gandalf!" Denethor yelled. "These people are my guests!"

"Father," Boromir groaned. His father could be such an idiot sometimes. "They tried to kill us. They're going to hurt Aphrodite. This isn't even your throne room!"

"Of course it is, my son," Denethor sighed, looking worriedly at his son. "Has Gandalf brainwashed you too? Why have you become so mad?"

"You are the mad one, Father," Boromir scowled, backing away from his father. He grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out of the room. Aphrodite followed closely behind them with Pippin. She shuddered as she felt Ron's gaze on her back. She heard him following behind her from a distance. She hurried to catch up with Boromir and Ginny.

"Ronald's following," she whispered softly to Boromir. He nodded and relayed it to Ginny. "Do not leave my side," Boromir warned. "I'm about to take you down the path to my brother's and my favorite room. You and James can stay in there. Ginny and I will bring you food. No one except my brother and I know where it is." Aphrodite nodded. Boromir quickly pulled her around a corner and they disappeared behind a painting of baby Aragorn. Boromir quickly rushed down the path with Ginny, Aphrodite, James, and Pippin. He pulled a key tied to a string from around his neck. He put the key in the lock and opened the door before handing the key to Aphrodite. "Don't let anyone see that. Do not let anyone in except the people here right now and Gandalf."

"I won't," Aphrodite promised. She put it around her neck and hid it under the high collar of her dress. She plopped down on the king sized bed in the room.

"Only open the door when one of us says Hippogriff," Ginny said. "We'll tell Gandalf the password too. Don't leave this room otherwise."

"There's the bathroom," Boromir pointed. "There is running water. This room is underground, so it's one of the few rooms that gets running water. Out the back door and up the stairs leads to a private garden. No one can see you there. There are no windows."

"Thanks," Aphrodite sighed. "Hopefully Ron won't find me here."

"He's too stupid," Ginny snorted, squeezing her friend's shoulder.

"But Molly's not," Aphrodite sighed. Ginny groaned and belly flopped onto the bed next to Aphrodite. James crawled out of Aphi's arms and into Ginny's.

"Auntie Gin Gin," he giggled. Ginny smiled.

"That's me, Jamie," Ginny laughed. "I'm your Aunt Gin. These are Uncle Boromir and Uncle Pippin." Boromir and Pippin both waved at the giggling baby. "Daddy is with Uncle Ara, Uncle Gimli, Uncle Merry, Uncle George, Aunt Eowyn, Uncle Eomer, Aunt Daphne, Aunt Luna, Uncle Haldir, Grandpa Siri, and Grandpa Theo."

"Valar, our family's huge," Aphrodite giggled. Ginny started laughing too.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's quiet across the river," Faramir frowned.

"Too quiet," Hermione added.

"The orcs are laying low," Madril informed the couple. "The garrison may have moved out. We've sent scouts to Cair Andros. If they attack from the north we'll have some warning."

A splash sounded from the river. "They aren't coming from the north," Hermione said flatly. She pulled out her wand and ran towards the river. Faramir and Madril followed close behind.

* * *

Pippin struggled to climb up to the top of the beacon. When he made it, he dumped the oil on the dried grass and lit it. Quickly, he jumped down. Gandalf smiled when he saw the lit beacon. "Amon Dîn," he smiled. Pippin ran up to stand next to him.

"The beacon!" a soldier shouted. "The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!"

"There is hope still," Boromir said, moving up to stand next to Gandalf and Pippin. "Let us hope the others can convince Theoden to come to our aid." Gandalf nodded in agreement.

* * *

Aragorn grinned when he saw the beacon being lit. He quickly ran into the hall where Theodred, Sirius, Eomer, George, Daphne, Eowyn, and Theoden were. "The beacons of Minas Tirith!" he shouted. "The beacons have been lit!"

"We must ride to Gondor's aid, Father," Theodred encouraged, linking his fingers with Sirius'. "Gondor calls for aid."

"And Rohan shall answer," Theoden replied. Theodred smiled in relief. "Muster the Rohirrim, on the third day, we ride for Gondor."

"Of course, my king," a soldier replied.

Eowyn hid her sword under her saddle. "Do you ride with us?" George asked her softly.

Eowyn jumped. She smiled when she saw it was only George. "It is tradition for the women of the court to say farewell. I will ride with you to the encampment."

George lifted the saddle to see Eowyn's sword. "Just to the encampment?"

"You can't stop me," Eowyn snapped.

"Wasn't going to. Just going to tell you to be careful."

"Oh," Eowyn blushed. "Thank you, George." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Any other man would have tried to stop me."

"I'm sure your very glad I'm not other men then." George chuckled and helped Eowyn onto her horse. He climbed up onto the horse beside her. "Shall we?" Eowyn smiled at him and dug her heels into her horse's sides.

* * *

"We can't hold them!" Madril shouted. "The city is lost!"

"Tell the men to take cover!" Hermione shouted back as she shot a Bombarda! over her shoulder.

"We ride for Minas Tirith!" Faramir yelled over the ruckus. He leapt onto his horse and pulled Hermione on behind him.

"Nazgul!" Damrod called.

"Fall back!" Faramir shouted. "Fall back to Minas Tirith! Retreat! Run for your lives!" Hermione clung to Faramir tightly and buried her face in his back. She tried to ignore the bumpy ride as Faramir brought them to safety.

"Keep going, my lord!" a soldier yelled at Faramir. "You must get to safety." Faramir pushed his horse harder.

"Dumbledore," Hermione gasped as she looked up. Her headmaster was riding towards her on a white horse. He raised his staff and harsh beams of white light shot out. The nazgul quickly retreated. "Pull!" a soldier from behind the gates yelled. The gate was slowly opened. The horses all galloped inside.

* * *

"Mithrandir!" Faramir gasped. He slid off the horse, helping Hermione down.

"Professor!" Hermione shrieked. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Gandalf laughed and hugged the girl back.

"Hello, my dear," he chuckled. "Although I go by Gandalf here. Gandalf is my true name."

"Sorry," Hermione giggled.

"Mia!" Ginny shouted. Ginny threw her arms around Hermione's neck. "I've finally found you! Aphi's here in Minas Tirith too, but I can't tell you where. Ron's here. Aphi's got James with her. Daphne Greengrass is in Rohan and engaged to the king's nephew. George is courting the king's niece. Sirius is there too. He's courting Rohan's prince."

"Typical Sirius," Hermione groaned.

Ginny giggled. "I know right, not that we ever saw him dating someone."

"He was kind of hiding from the government," Hermione pointed out.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, so Luna is in Rohan too. Did you know she's half elf? She's together with the March-Warden of Lorien. Aphi's mate Legolas is their too. He's taken James in as his son, and this is Boromir." Ginny grabbed Boromir's arm and pulled him up to her side. "We're courting."

"Congrats!" Hermione squealed excitedly. She got a closer look at Boromir. "Hang on, you're Faramir's older brother!"

Boromir nodded. "Yes, if you'll excuse me, I must go speak with him." Boromir bowed slightly before quietly walking up behind Faramir. "Guess who, little brother," he smirked as he tapped Faramir's shoulder. Faramir jumped and turned around.

"But-but-you-you-died," Faramir gaped. He threw his arms around his older brother.

"I was saved by the elves," Boromir corrected. Faramir looked curiously at Pippin. "This is not the first hobbit you've seen brother."

"No," Faramir sighed. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"There were two others," she informed Boromir, Gandalf, Pippin, and Ginny. "They went by the names of Frodo and Sam. They were travelling with the creature Gollum."

Faramir nodded in agreement. "The creature leads them up the path of Morgul Vale."

"And then to the pass of Cirith Ungol," Gandalf sighed. He gritted his teeth in irritation.

"What's in the pass, Gandalf?" Ginny asked nervously.

"A vile creature by the name of Shelob," Boromir ground out. "Shelob is a giant spider who feasts on anything that enters her cave."

"So Frodo and Sam are basically screwed then," Hermione frowned.

"No," Gandalf frowned. "Come Faramir. Tell me everything."

* * *

Later on, the Boromir, Ginny, Hermione, and Faramir were all gathered in the great hall in front of Denethor, Ron, and Molly. Molly was scowling at Faramir and Boromir all while clinging to Denethor's robes like her life depended on it.

"Oh, Ginny," she sobbed. "How could you abandon us like this?" Ginny was completely ignoring her mother as Denethor began to speak.

"This is how you would serve your city, Faramir?" Denethor demanded angrily. He stood in front of his youngest son, yelling in his face. "You would risk its utter ruin?" Denethor's left eye was twitching in anger.

"I did what I judged to be right," Faramir responded calmly. Hermione stood next to him, holding his hand to offer a little comfort.

"What you judged to be right! You sent the Ring of power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling! It should have been brought back to the citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults… not to be used." Denethor's eyelids flickered unnaturally. "Unless at the uttermost end of need."

"I would not use the ring," Faramir spat, his glare hardened. "Not if Minas Tirith were falling into ruin and I alone could save her."

Denethor laughed darkly. "Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a King of old. Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift."

"No, Father," Boromir said, stepping forwards. "I would have succumbed to its whispers before I even reached Gondor. I would have turned dark. I almost did." He wrapped his arms around Ginny. His face grew troubled as he remembered the rings whispers, trying to convince him to bring the ring to its master.

"You are lying, my dear son. Gandalf has cast his trickery on you to make you believe you are not loyal to me, your father."

"Denethor," Ginny said as calmly as she could. "Boromir almost fell to the ring. It almost took him. When he returned here, you wouldn't have known your son. The ring would have killed him."

"How dare you talk to Lord Denethor like that, Ginevra," Molly scolded. "Apologize right now."

"No," Boromir said. "He needs to know the truth." As he was about to turn and leave, Denethor stumbled backwards. Boromir and Faramir both rushed forwards. "Father?" Boromir asked cautiously.

"My son," Denethor choked out. "You have returned to me."

Boromir frowned in confusion. "Father, I have been here quite a while. You have not wanted to speak with me." Denethor's eyes began twitching again. Hermione knelt down next to Boromir and studied Denethor's face carefully.

"Confunded," she hissed. She turned to where the Weasleys had been standing. They had disappeared. "We must get him away from the guards, Boromir. Do you know of a place we could bring him where no one could be near us."

"Aphrodite's room," Boromir and Ginny said together softly. "I will lead you there," Boromir continued softly. "Follow close behind me." Boromir wrapped an arm around his father and lifted him up. Denethor had become delirious. Faramir supported his other side.

Boromir and Faramir quickly led the way down the halls towards Aphrodite's room. "In here?" Faramir asked when they reached the hidden door.

"It was the only way we could keep her hidden," Boromir replied quickly. He knocked on the door. "Hippogriff." The door quickly swung open. Ginny held it open while ushering everyone else inside. Aphrodite stood on the other side of the door, holding James. James giggled and reached out for Hermione when he saw her.

"Auntie Mimi," he giggled, clapping his hands. Hermione smiled at him.

"One second, Jamsie," she promised. "Lay your father on the bed, Faramir, Boromir." She gestured to the empty bed Aphrodite had just recently abandoned. She hadn't even made the bed yet. Faramir and Boromir obediently followed the brunette witch's instructions. As soon as the delirious lord was lying on the bed, Hermione began waving her wand over him. "Definitely confunded," she muttered to herself. She pointed her wand at Denethor's face. His eyes widened in fear. "Finite Incantatem," she said, flicking her wand.

Denethor blinked, his eyes clearing of confusion. "Where am I?" he asked, sitting up.

"You are in a secret room in the palace, father," Faramir said, standing in a far corner of the room. "You were hexed by either Molly or Ronald."

"Oh, it was definitely Molly," Aphrodite said. "Ron isn't powerful enough to pull that off for so long."

"It's true," Ginny smirked, not even bothering to hide her grin.

"Have them arrested on sight," Denethor demanded, standing up from the bed. He looked over at Faramir and Boromir, who were standing next to each other in the corner. "My sons." Denethor walked up to the two grown men and engulfed them in a huge hug.

* * *

Faramir held Hermione's hand as they walked down the hall together. "It is beautiful here," Hermione sighed, looking around.

"You should have seen it before the war," Faramir smiled. "Children would run around everywhere, always smiling and laughing. It was amazing."

"Were you one of those children?" Hermione smirked as she pushed Faramir up against a wall.

"I used to be," Faramir said softly. His blue eyes looked down into Hermione's chocolate one. They both leaned in for a chaste kiss. "Do you hear that?" Faramir asked, when they pulled back.

"Hm?" Hermione mumbled.

"What were you thinking Peregrin Took? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of men?" Pippin was grumbling to himself from around the corner.

"Shall we go see if he's okay?" Hermione asked. Faramir nodded and took her hand again. Together they walked around the corner to see what Pippin was grumbling about. Faramir smiled when he saw the small hobbit.

"It was well done. A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel." Faramir knelt down in front of Pippin. " You are to join the tower guard."

"I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me," Pippin replied sheepishly. He looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap.

Faramir's smile widened slightly. "It once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending his studies."

"This was yours?" Pippin asked eagerly. Faramir nodded, standing back up.

"My father had it made for me." Hermione wrapped her arms around Faramir and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm taller than you were then. Though, I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways." Faramir, Hermione, and Pippin all started laughing.

"It never fitted me either," Faramir chuckled. "Boromir was always the warrior. He is much like my father. Proud, stubborn even, but strong."

"I think you have a different type of strength, love," Hermione said. "One day your father will see it." Faramir smiled sadly at her and kissed her cheek.

"My father wishes for me to go back to Osgiliath, Hermione," Faramir whispered into her ear.

"Don't," Hermione said simply. "You'll just get yourself killed."

"It is what he ordered. I cannot disobey a direct order."

"Then I'll go with you," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I refuse to leave you out there to die."

"Where is he going?" Pippin asked curiously.

"Back to Osgiliath," Hermione ground out. "Which is where an army of orcs is waiting that outnumbers the soldiers three to one."

"You will not come with us, Hermione," Faramir said.

"Try and stop me," Hermione snapped. She turned on her heel and marched down the hall. A few hours later found the soldiers of Gondor along with Faramir and Hermione leaving for Osgiliath on horseback.


	14. Chapter 14

"Make way for the king and prince," a soldier shouted. Theoden and his company rode into the camp.

"My lords," another soldier bowed as Theoden and Theodred rode past. Theoden waved while Theodred just nodded at the soldier.

"Grimbold, how many?" Theoden asked one of the soldiers.

"I bring 500 men from the Westfold, my lord," Grimbold replied solemnly.

"We have 300 from Fenmarch, Theoden King," another soldier called out.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theodred asked.

"None have come, my prince," Grimbold sighed. Theoden nodded sadly. He rode up to a small hill, followed by Aragorn, Theodred, and Sirius.

"Six thousand spears," Theodred sighed. "That is less than half of what we hoped for."

"Six thousand is not enough to break the lines of Mordor," Aragorn said softly.

"More will come," Theoden said assuredly. He turned and rode back down the hill.

"They won't come," Sirius muttered. He wrapped his arms around Theodred's waist and leaned his chin on the prince's shoulder.

"We must leave by dawn," Aragorn said in reply.

* * *

Legolas and Gimli walked up to Eomer and Daphne. "The horses are restless and the men are quiet," Legolas said to his companions. He looked off into the distance sadly. He had been doing that a lot lately, staring towards Gondor, his mate, and his son.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Eomer answered. He looked up at the tall mountain, looming over them.

"Where does that road lead?" GImli asked, pointing up at a small cleft in the mountainside.

"It is the road to Dimholt," Legolas replied. "The door under the mountain."

"The cursed road, some call it," Daphne added. She barely suppressed a shudder.

"None who venture ever return," Eomer warned. He grabbed Daphne's hand and led her away to his cousin and Sirius. Gimli noticed Aragorn staring up at the mountain.

"Aragorn!" he shouted. Aragorn jumped and turned to face Gimli and Legolas. "Come, let's find some food." Aragorn gave a shaky nod. He glanced back at the mountain for a second before hurrying to catch up with Legolas and Gimli.

* * *

Aragorn gasped and jumped away. His dreams of Arwen were becoming more and more frequent. "Sir," a soldier standing in the entrance of his tent called. "King Theoden awaits you my lord." Aragorn stood up from his cot and threw on a shirt. He quickly followed the soldier to Theoden's tent.

Aragorn walked into the tent where a hooded stranger and Theoden were waiting. "I take my leave," Theoden said when Aragorn entered. He walked out to go find his son.

The hooded figure turned to face Aragorn and removed his hood. "My lord Elrond," Aragorn bowed.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love, Aragorn," Elrond said. "Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come." Elrond's brow furrowed.

"It will not be our end, but his," Aragorn assured Elrond. Even as he said it, his eyes showed his nervousness.

"You ride to war but not to victory," Elrond said mockingly. "Sauron's armies ride on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force, which will attack, from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They will be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men."

"There are none," Aragorn sighed. He looked up at the man he considered a father.

"There are those that dwell in the mountains," Elrond responded simply. He raised his eyebrows at the heir of Isildur.

Aragorn scowled. "Murderers, traitors? You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They will answer to no one." Aragorn's scowl deepened further as he talked.

"They will answer to the king of Gondor," Elrond replied. He lifted a sword from inside his cloak. "Andúril, the Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil." Aragorn gingerly took the blade from Elrond and held it in his hand.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil," Aragorn said as he weighed the sword in his hands. He drew the blade from the scabbard. "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be Ónen i-Estel Edain," Elrond said, laying a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Ú-chebin Estel anim," Aragorn replied. He sheathed the sword and hung it on his belt. He bowed to Elrond. "Thank you, Ada." Aragorn turned and left the tent. He hurried over to his horse and quickly put its saddle and bridle on.

"Just where do you think your off to?" Gimli asked as he and Legolas walked up to Aragorn.

"Not this time," Aragorn warned. "This time you must stay, Gimli."

"Hm," Gimli hummed.

Legolas led his horse over to where Aragorn was. "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves, mellon nîn?"

"You might as well accept it," Gimli smirked. "We're going with you, laddie." Aragorn smiled at him and Legolas.

* * *

"What kind of army would linger here?" Gimli asked as he stared at the door of Dimholt."

"One that is cursed," Legolas answered. He ran a hand down the rough stone wall. "Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

Gimli shuddered. "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away.'

Legolas glanced above the door and read the inscription aloud. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." A burst of wind came out through the door. The two horses whinnied and bolted. Gimli looked alarmed.

"I do not fear death," Aragorn said calmly as he walked through the door. Legolas looked troubled before he too entered the door.

"Well this is unheard of," Gimli grumbled to himself. "An elf will go underground where a dwarf dare not? Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." Gimli ran in after the others.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually doing this," George groaned as he watched Eowyn jump on her horse dressed in full battle armor.

"If you can do it, so can I," Eowyn said. "Oh, look. Poor Merry is being left behind." Eowyn galloped forward and pulled Merry onto her horse. "Ride with me, Merry." George sighed and galloped after her.

* * *

Aragorn stood in front of the others with a torch. He gulped as he looked at all the skulls. He quickly moved on. Legolas remained, staring at the skulls.

"What is it?" Gimli demanded. "What do you see?"

"I see shapes of men and horses," Legolas murmured softly. He looked around warily.

"Where?" Gimli demanded, moving closer to the tall elf.

"Pale banners like shreds of clouds," Legolas continued. He followed quickly behind Aragorn who was growing paler and paler. "Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned."

Gimli slowly, nervously turned around. "The dead? Summoned? I knew that! Huh. Huh. Very good. Very good." Gimli quickly realized he was alone. "Legolas!" he shouted as he ran to catch up with the others. He followed them into a new section of the cave. Ghostly hands swirled around them. They clawed at Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas' clothes. Aragorn quickly glanced down before looking straight ahead.

"Don't look down," he warned his companions. Gimli cautiously looked down. Human skulls covered the floor of the cavern. He shuddered and looked back up. A ghostly figure with a crown appeared before them.

"Who enters my domain?" the Ghost King demanded.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn replied. He tightly gripped the handle of his sword.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass," the Ghost King snarled. He sneered at Aragorn.

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn said. The Ghost King laughed menacingly. An army of the dead appeared around them and surrounded them.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it! The way is shut! Now you must die!" The ghost army swarmed the three companions.

Aragorn stepped towards the king. "I summon you to fulfil your oath!"

"None but the king of Gondor may command me!" the Ghost King retaliated. He swung his sword at Aragorn who blocked with Anduril. "That blade was broken!"

"It has been remade," Aragorn said. He grabbed the Ghost King around the throat. "Fight for us again and regain your honor! What say you? What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn," Gimli scoffed. "They had no honor in life, and now they have none in death."

"I am Isildur's heir!" Aragorn yelled to the ghosts. "FIght for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled! What say you?" The Ghost King laughed and the army began to disappear. "You have my word!" Aragorn shouted desperately. "Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?" Aragorn sighed as the last ghost vanished. Legolas rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli yelled.

The skulls started collapsing and rushed towards the three companions. "Out!" Aragorn shouted as he started running. "Legolas! Run!" Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn all bolted out of the cave and into the daylight. They came out of the cave at the bottom of the mountain. Aragorn sank to his knees outside the cave. He bowed his head with tears in his eyes. Legolas laid his hand on his shoulder. Enemy ships were coming down the river in front of them. The King of the Dead appeared in front of them.

"We fight!" he said boldly. Aragorn was so happy he almost laughed.

* * *

"Open the gate!" a soldier shouted as a lone horse with two people on it approached.

"Faramir!" Boromir yelled. He and Ginny ran down to the gate and helped Hermione lift Faramir off the horse. Hermione had tears running down her cheeks and as soon as Boromir was supporting his brother, she collapsed onto Ginny, sobbing.

Irolas brought down a stretcher. Boromir quickly laid his brother down on it. He kissed his forehead with tears in his eyes. Irolas and another soldier brought away Faramir's body.

"Take Hermione to our rooms, Ginny," Boromir choked out. "Stay there with her, please."

"I'm not leaving you," Ginny snapped. She pulled Boromir into a tight hug. "I'll come find you once Hermione's settled. She's in no shape to fight." Ginny hurried off with Hermione. Boromir sighed sadly. He wiped the tears from his eyes and went back to instructing the soldiers.

Irolas hurried with Faramir's body. Denethor emerged from the throne room with his attendants. "Faramir!" he gasped. "Say that he has not fallen!"

"They were outnumbered," Irolas sighed. "None survived, my lord."

"No!" Denethor yelled in despair.

Pippin rushed forward to Faramir's body. He laid a hand on Faramir's cheek. "Wait! He's still alive!"

"My son is dead!" Denethor sobbed.

"He needs medicine, my lord!" Pippin shouted.

"He's gone!" Denethor collapsed on his knees.

"My lord!" Pippin yelled.

Denethor looked towards the battlefield with tear filled eyes. "Rohan has deserted us!" Catapults began firing. The city walls started to crumble. "Theoden has betrayed me! Abandon your posts men!"

Gandalf walked up behind Denethor and hit him in the head."Prepare for battle men!" Gandalf shouted as the orc army fled to the walls of the city. "Send these foul creatures to the abyss!"

* * *

"You may go no further!" Aragorn yelled at the mercenaries on the ships. "You will not enter Gondor!"

"Who are you to deny us passage!" the captain jeered.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the captain's ear," Agaron said calmly. Just as Legolas released the arrow, Gimli knocked his bow, sending his aim off. Legolas glared at Gimli as the arrow hit one of the mercenaries. Aragorn stared at Legolas.

"We warned you!" Gimli yelled. "Prepare to be boarded!"

"By you and what army?" the captain shouted, standing up.

"This army," Aragorn smirked. The army of the dead appeared behind him. They rushed the ships.

* * *

Soldiers laid Faramir's body down on a pile of sticks They poured oil over his body as Denethor climbed up next to him. "He's not dead! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Pippin shouted as he ran into the room.

Denethor looked sadly down at him. "Farewell Pergrin son of Paladin. Go now from my service and die as you please." A soldier through PIppin out of the citadel and slammed the doors shut. Pippin ran to find Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" he shouted once he found him. "Come, you must hurry! Denethor is burning Faramir alive!" Boromir and Ginny quickly turned to face the hobbit from where they had been fighting next to the wizened wizard.

"My brother is alive?" Boromir asked in shock. "Gandalf we must hurry!" Gandalf pulled Pippin up onto Shadowfax. Boromir pulled Ginny up onto the horse he was riding. They thundered through the stone passageways across the city. They were blocked outside the citadel by the Witch King.

"Go, Gandalf!" Ginny yelled. "We'll fight him off!" She slid off her horse and fired a bolt of blue energy at the WItch King. Boromir swung his sword at the wraith. Gandalf and Pippin continued into the citadel towards Faramir.

* * *

"I love you, Haldir," Luna said from next to the honey blonde elf.

"I love you too, Luna," Haldir said softly. He reached over to grab her hand.

"Arise!" Theoden yelled. "Arise riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword day, red day ere the sun rises!"

"I'll stand by you whatever happens," Theodred said to Sirius who was on the horse next to him.

"Until the end," Sirius promised. He ran a hand through Theodred's long silky hair before the metal helmet covered it.

"Ride now! Ride now!" Theoden cheered. "Ride for ruin and the world's end! DEATH!"

"Promise you won't leave me?" Daphne begged Eomer as she stared at the thousands of orcs in front of them.

"I will never be parted from your side," Eomer replied. He gripped the reins of his horse tightly. Daphne clung to his waist, her wand clenched tightly in her fingers, a knife strapped to her belt.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden yelled. The horses charged into the enemy army.

* * *

Denethor dumped a jar of oil over his head. "Set a fire in our flesh!" he commanded. The soldiers advanced with torches.

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf demanded as he burst through the door of the tomb of kings. Denethor snarled and grabbed a torch. He dropped it on the oiled pyre, which instantly caught. Gandalf surged forward and rolled Faramir off the pyre.

"NO!" Denethor shrieked. "You will not take my son from me! Faramir!" Faramir opened his eyes blearily. He looked up at his father from the floor. Denethor let out an unearthly shriek and ran from the tomb and off a parapet.

* * *

Molly and Ron rushed down the hallway and through a secret passage. "Are you sure you heard the password correctly?" Molly hissed to her son.

"Yes, Mum," Ron said. He rolled his eyes at his mother and knocked on the wooden door in front of them. He heard a slight shuffling as the person in the room moved to just outside the door. Ron put his wand to his neck and muttered a charm. "Aphrodite, love, is that you?" he called out in Legolas' voice. "Can you open the door for me?"

"Legolas?" Aphrodite called from the other side of the door. "I'm not allowed to open the door unless you have the password."

"It's okay, love," Ron said, still in Legolas' voice. "The password is hippogriff."

Ron rolled his eyes as the lock clicked and the door swung open. Ron shoved his way inside. He smirked when he saw Aphrodite's wide eyes. "Ron?" she gasped. "Where's Legolas."

"You idiot," Ron laughed. He removed his wand from his neck. "It was me the whole time." As soon as the wand point was away from his neck, his voice was back to normal. "Take James into the garden while I officially bond my little whore and me, Mum."

"Of course, Ronald," Molly simpered as she grabbed James from his crib and headed into the garden.

"Leave now, Ronald!" Aphrodite shouted. "Legolas and I are already bonded. You can't do anything about it now!"

"Mama!" James screamed from the hallway as Molly carried the struggling baby into the garden.

"Let my son go!" Aphrodite shouted. She tried to dodge around Ron to get to Molly and James. Ron grabbed her around the waist and through her onto the bed.

"Not so fast," he smirked. He took Aphrodite's wand from her and snapped it over his knee. "You won't be needing that anymore, my little slut." Aphrodite whimpered and slid as far back on the bed as she could get. Ron crawled on the bed after her. "And I think you're mistaken about you and the elf being bonded. You haven't performed the spell yet. That was my mistake, Aphrodite. I should have done that the first time I fucked you." Ron ran his hands up Aphrodites' side to the buttons on the back of her dress.

* * *

The Rohirrim were shooting arrows at the Mumakil. "Take it down!" Eomer yelled to his men. Sirius, Daphne, George, and Luna sent off a series of blasting hexes at it. The Mumakil keeled over towards Eowyn and Merry.

"Eowyn!" George shouted frantically. He rushed over to her and grabbed her off the horse as the Mumakil collapsed.

"Merry!" Eowyn shouted as the little hobbit was lost in the dust that rose from the fall. "No!" George held tight to the struggling maiden. Eowyn turned her head and saw her uncle being swarmed by orcs. She took the reins from George and steered them in the direction of Theoden. George and Eowyn jumped off the horse and began attacking.

Merry ran out of the settling dust. He drew his short sword and charged the enemies surrounding him. He slashed and hacked at their legs until they were all knocked over and unable to stand.

The Witch King swooped down on his fell beast towards Theoden. Snowmane, Theoden's horse, fell over, crushing Theoden's legs. The Witch King jumped off his beast. Eowyn sprang away from George and got in between the nazgul and her uncle. "You won't touch him," she snarled. The beast lunged at her, exposing its neck. She swung her sword and took off its neck with two blows. The nazgul shrieked and lashed it's flail at her. It hit her shield, knocking her down.

* * *

"Late as usual pirate scum," a captain of the orcs sneered as several black ships docked at the harbor. "Come on ya sea-rats."

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli jumped off the lead boat. Aragorn smirked evilly at the orcs. He lifted his sword and charged into the battlefield, followed by the others and the army of the dead.

* * *

Ron had finished pulling off Aphrodite's dress. She shivered from the cold of the room as she brought her knees to her chest. "Ronald," she pleaded, "please don't do this. We used to be friends, you used to be my best friend. Please, stop!"

Ron sneered at her. "Oh, please, I was using you for your money and fame the whole time. And now, once I'm bonded to you, I'll be the richest and most powerful man in England." Ron pulled Aphrodite's bare legs from her chest. He pulled off his own shirt and pants.

"No!" Aphrodite shouted. "Someone! Please, someone help me. Legolas! Please! I need you!"

* * *

The Witch King grabbed Eowyn's arm and pulled her up. George struggled through a group of orcs towards her. "Silly, mortal," the Witch King sneered. "No man can kill me."

Eowyn scowled and ripped off her helmet. "I am no man," she snarled. She picked up her sword and swung it. The Witch King shrieked as the blade cut through his face. He shrivelled into nothingness. George lunged forward and caught Eowyn before she could hit the ground. They crawled over to Theoden. Eowyn cradles her uncle's head in her lap. George stood over them, taking out any orc that dared to come close.

Theoden slowly opens his eyes. "I know your face..." he choked out. "Eowyn." Eowyn smiled even as tears fell down her cheeks. "My eyes darken."

"No," Eowyn muttered. "No, I am going to save you." George knelt down next to them and ran his wand over Theoden.

"He's too far gone, Eowyn," he muttered sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Let me go, Eowyn," Theoden sighed tiredly. "My body is broken. Tell my son and your brother I love them. I love you as well, my niece." Theoden closed his eyes for the final time. Eowyn sobbed and buried her face in George's chest.

* * *

The Ghost King stood in front of Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. "Release us," he ordered. "You gave us your word."

"Not a good idea," Gimli muttered. Legolas stepped on his foot.

Aragorn ignored Gimli. "I hold your oath fulfilled," he said to the Ghost King. "Rest in peace."

"Come," Legolas said. "Let's go find the others. I wish to see Aphrodite and James again."

"Let's," Aragorn agreed. They walked up into Minas Tirith from the battlefield and found Boromir and Ginny in the uppermost circle.

"Aragorn," Boromir grinned, pulling the man into a hug. "Legolas, Gimli!"

"Hello, friend," Legolas greeted. "Do you know where my mate is?"

"Ah, Aphrodite," Boromir smiled. "Of course, right this way. We must hurry. Ronald and Molly are in the city and have not yet been apprehended." Boromir, Ginny, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli hurried to the halls to the secret room where Aphrodite and James were being hidden.

* * *

Ron stuffed a cloth in Aphrodite's mouth. "To keep you quiet, whore. We wouldn't want your precious little elf to come and interrupt us, now would we?" Tears were streaming down Aphrodite's cheeks. Ron waved his wand, and her arms and legs were tied to the head and footboards. Aphrodite struggled against the ropes, but the knots were too tight. Ron rested his wand next to Aphrodite's head and positioned himself at her entrance. A pounding on the door was heard, but Ron ignored the noise.

* * *

Legolas pounded on the door to the secret room. "Why isn't she coming to the door?" he asked frustratedly. He pounded harder.

"I don't know," Boromir groaned. He twisted the handle of the doorknob. "This shouldn't be unlocked."

"Take out your weapons," Aragorn advised, pulling out his own sword.

Legolas knocked an arrow on his bow and kicked the door open with his foot. Ron and Aphrodite's heads snapped to them as soon as the door swung open. Legolas' heart broke at the sight of his mate tied up, helpless, and with tears running down her face.

"How dare you!" he snarled at Ron. He let the arrow fly. It met its mark, Ron's chest, and the red-headed Weasley fell off the other side of the bed. Aragorn, Ginny, and Legolas rushed to Aphrodite's side while Boromir and Gimli averted their eyes out of respect. Aragorn quickly cut the ropes holding Aphrodite down while Ginny removed the gag, and Legolas covered his small mate with a warm blanket. Aphrodite curled up in Legolas' chest, making herself as small as she could.

"Hush, a'maelamin. I will not leave your side. You are safe here," Legolas held Aphrodite and rubbed her back. Aragorn and Ginny each grabbed one of their 'sister's' hands.

"James," Aphrodite hiccuped. "Molly took James up into the garden." More tears came pouring from her emerald eyes.

Boromir raised his sword a little higher and hurried up into the garden. He scowled at Molly when he saw her on a bench with James. "Let him go, hag," Boromir snapped at her. He pointed his sword threateningly at her.

"Won't you people leave my family alone?" Molly screeched. She put James down on the bench and lifted her wand. Before she could think of a spell, Boromir had swung his sword and taken off her head. He scowled down at her disembodied head and stepped over it. He carefully picked up James from the bench. James cooed and held onto a lock of Boromir's hair.

"Unca Ro," James giggled. Boromir smiled at the baby and tickled him under his chin.

"Hello, James," Boromir said in a baby voice. "I'm going to take you back to your mommy and daddy now." James giggled and clapped his hands. Boromir chuckled softly and hurried back down the stairs. He handed his pseudo-nephew over to the baby's worried parents. Legolas held James in one arm and wrapped his other arm around Aphrodite. Aphrodite leaned forwards and ran a hand through James' soft black hair.

"Hello, baby," she whispered softly. Tear tracks still stained her pink cheeks. Legolas kissed Aphrodite and James' foreheads. The others left to give the small family a little privacy.


	15. Chapter 15

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight," Gandalf muttered, a frown wrinkling his face further. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," Aragorn replied stonily. He refused to believe that hope was lost.

"It's only a matter of time," Gandalf sighed. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf began pacing the room as he thought.

Gimli blew a puff of smoke from between his lips. "Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" As he spoke, Gimli waved his pipe around.

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf snapped at the dwarf. He sighed deeply. "I've sent him to his death."

"No," Aragorn ground out quietly. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn gripped the handle of his sword tightly.

"How?" Gimli grumbled under his breath. He was tired. He just wanted to go back to the mountains; back to his home.

"Draw out Sauron's armies," Aragorn said with finality. "Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." He pounded his right fist against the flat of his left hand to punctuate his statement. Gimli coughed out a puff of smoke in shock at Aragorn's words.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Eomer argued, staring at Aragorn with confused eyes.

"My cousin is right," Theodred said softly. Sirius stared at the man in shock. He had hardly spoken any words since the death of his father. "But that is not your plan, is it, Lord Aragorn?"

"We will not achieve victory for ourselves," Aragorn agreed darkly. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." He smirked slightly.

"A diversion," Legolas said plainly. He grunted as Aphrodite elbowed him harshly in the gut.

"Certainty of death," Gimli grunted. "Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"

Gandalf pulled Aragorn aside. "Sauron will suspect a trap," he whispered harshly. "He will not take the bait."

"Oh, I think he will," Aragorn smirked. He turned around to leave the throne room. Luna kissed Haldir's cheek before following Aragorn.

* * *

Aragorn walked up to the palantîr. Cautiously, Aragorn picked it up with one hand. His other hand held Anduril tightly. The sheet covering the palantîr slowly slid off. "Long have you hunted me," Aragorn said slowly. A great fiery eye filled the glass globe. "Long have I eluded you. No more." Aragorn showed Andúril to the eye. "Behold the Sword of Elendil." In response, Sauron sent an image through the palantîr.

Arwen lay on her bed in Rivendell. Her cheeks lacked their usual flush, and her eyes were dull instead of twinkling with brightness. All Aragorn could do was watch as Arwen slowly died.

The Evenstar slipped from around Aragorn's neck and would have shattered on the floor if not for the small elleth standing in the corner of the room.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Luna said dreamily, as though she didn't have a care in the world. The Evenstar floated back up into Aragorn's open palm.

"I don't think I'll ever be used to that," Aragorn said shakily. He placed the Evenstar back around his neck.

"No," Luna sighed. "It is quite much for those who aren't used to it." She looked up into Aragorn's eyes as she stepped out of her corner. "You are wondering if what you did was right."

"It's easy to doubt yourself in times of hardship," Aragorn replied quickly.

Luna let a soft smile play at her lips. "I suppose. I think Aphrodite doubted what she was doing during the war more often than she was sure of herself. I actually believe the only time she was ever sure of herself during the war is when she sacrificed her own life."

"She's still alive though," Aragorn said, confused at how Aphrodite could have given up her life yet still be here.

"Aphrodite can't die," Luna replied simply. "She could throw herself into a dragon's mouth and still come out alive. Eventually, she would just come out the other end."

"What is she?" Aragorn asked, awestruck at the simple idea.

"The Mistress of Death," Luna calmly answered. "That's a story for another time. I've gotten completely off topic. My point is that most leaders doubt themselves. They wonder if they are making the right choices to keep as many people alive and well as possible. As long as their heart's in the right place, though, they're pretty well off." Luna smiled a dreamy smile. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm needed in the infirmary."

* * *

Hermione finished rubbing the healing salve on Éowyn's arm where the Witch-King had injured her. She and Éowyn walked over to where Faramir was standing in front of the window. Faramir silently wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist as the blonde woman began to speak.

"The city has fallen silent. There is no warmth left in the sun. It grows so cold." Éowyn rubbed her hands up and down her arms. Hermione summoned a blanket for the slightly older woman who wrapped it around her shoulders gratefully.

"It's just the damp of the first spring rain," Faramir said softly. "I do not believe this darkness will endure."

It never stops raining in England," Hermione sighed as the first raindrops started to fall against the stone. "I miss it there sometimes."

Faramir kissed her forehead. "It is selfish, but I am glad you came here. I love you, Hermione."

Hermione turned around in the man's arms. "I love you too." Éowyn looked away as the couple kissed. She couldn't help but pray George would make it back alive.

* * *

Aragorn and the others rode hard towards the Black Gates. Everyone was on their own horse except for Merry and Pippin. Pippin shared a horse with Gandalf while Merry sat in front of Éomer. Aphrodite, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Ginny, Luna, and Haldir were on Aragorn's left while Éomer, Daphne, Gandalf, Sirius, Theodred, and George were on his right. The company approached the Black Gates as the other soldiers waited nervously behind them.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked nervously. Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Aphrodite, and Éomer spurred their horses forwards towards the Gate.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn called out. "Let justice be done upon him!"

There was a lingering pause before the Black Gates began to open. The crack between the Gates was only large enough for a dark rider to come out on his armor covered horse. The dark rider slowly approached the group.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome," the creature sneered. He gave a large toothy grin to Aragorn, but the man only gave a mocking look in return. "Is there any in this group with authority to treat with me?" the creature asked. Aphrodite shuddered when the beast's gaze passed over her as he looked over the gathered company.

"He's not alive," she muttered to herself. Legolas' elf ears picked up her distress, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"All will be well," he murmured into her hair.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf said. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The creature snarled at Gandalf. "Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He pulled out the mithril coat Frodo had been wearing.

"Frodo," Pippin whispered in shock. He stared at the mithril with wide eyes. The creature threw the mithril coat to the ground at the feet of Gandalf and Pippin's horse. "Frodo!" Pippin screamed.

"Silence," Gandalf said earnestly. He gazed at the mithril in horrified shock.

"No!" Merry yelled.

"Silence!" Gandalf shouted over the two distressed hobbits.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see," the creature said maliciously. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did."

"No," Aphrodite growled under her breath. "You lie!" she shouted to the creature riding the horse. She rode forward behind Aragorn. Legolas was close behind them.

"And who are you?" the creature asked. "Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade, mortal. And who else? The witch from another world and her mate? You could be valuable, my dear. Why bother with those of the light when you could have so much more from joining the darkness?"

"Shut up, you foul loathsome little roach!" Aphrodite screeched. A black light surrounded her body. A dark dress covered her body. Dark, feathered wings protruded from her back, flapping and lifting Aphrodite into the air. A long scythe appeared in her hands. "You do not control me! I am the Mistress of Death!" Aphrodite swung the scythe and rid the creature of its head. Aphrodite remained floating for a minute before plummeting towards the ground. Legolas rode forward and caught his limp mate in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli muttered gruffly, looking at Aphrodite with slight fear in his eyes. Legolas scowled at him.

"What happened to her?" Daphne asked, worry clear in her voice for her friend.

"She has fully accepted her role as Mistress of Death," Gandalf said.

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked nervously. Even as Ginny spoke, Aphrodite was slowly waking up. She blinked her emerald eyes once before sitting in her mate's arms.

"That was such a rush," she panted. She looked around at all the worried and fearful faces.

"Are you okay, puppy?" Sirius asked cautiously, not wanting to upset his adopted daughter. Aphrodite nodded slowly. She looked at the soldiers' fearful faces as they gazed at her.

"I fight with you not against you," she said to them. "I will not attack you." The soldiers relaxed slightly at the simple statement.

"They're coming," Luna said softly as she looked at the Black Gates. The Gates were fully opening, and an army of orcs were getting closer and closer.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn shouted. The company that had rode forward retreated back to the other soldiers. An uncountable number of orcs were marching towards the Host of the West. The soldiers were beginning to move back and forth nervously on their horses. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn shouted to them, riding back and forth in front of them.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn tried his best to bring courage to the soldiers.

The Men drew their swords and gave shouts of courage. They could only watch as they were surrounded by Sauron's forces. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf," Gimli said to Legolas. Aphrodite was floating a few inches above the ground next to Legolas with Gimli on the other side.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked as he gripped his bow tightly.

"Aye. I could do that," Gimli agreed.

The Eye of Sauron was completely focused on Aragorn. "Aragorn. Elessar," his voice hissed. Aragorn remained motionless as he stared off at the Eye in the distance. He turned to the army behind him.

"For Frodo," he shouted.

Aragorn galloped towards the Orcs, with the rest of the company right behind him. The rest of the army followed behind them.

The Nazgûl began sweeping in from the air to do some damage. Aphrodite flew up to meet them in battle. George, Daphne, Sirius, Ginny, and Luna all shot spells up at the Nazgûl. Gandalf paused his fighting when he saw a moth flying in front of his face. In the sky, the cries of Eagles were heard as several great Eagles appeared, joining Aphrodite in the aerial battle.

"Eagles! The Eagles are coming!" Pippin shouted joyfully as more Eagles joined the others. Suddenly, the Great Eye turned its gaze from the battle to Mount Doom. The Nazgûl flew off towards the mountain. Aphrodite and the Eagles turned their attention to the ground once all the Nazgûl were gone. Aphrodite flew over to where Aragorn was fighting a troll. With a quick slash of her scythe, the troll was downed.

There was a horrid screech as the tower the Eye was situated above collapsed. "We won," Ginny said simply as the shock covered her. The orcs were all running back into the Gates. "We won!" she shrieked as everything caught up with her. She threw her arms around Boromir's neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Sirius wrapped Theodred in a hug and spun him around.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry cheered jubilantly. Suddenly Mount Doom exploded. Fire and lava poured from the mountain's crest. "Frodo! Sam!" Merry shouted in panic, realizing his friends were stuck on top of the mountain where the explosion was occurring.

"No!" Aphrodite shouted. She flew up into the air. Gandalf jumped up onto an Eagle and joined her. Together, they flew over the boiling lava, searching for a sign that Frodo and Sam were alive.

"There!" Gandalf shouted when he saw the two hobbits. They swooped down and the Eagle picked up Frodo gently in its claws. Aphrodite picked Sam up in her arms, and the hobbit curled into her chest. Aphrodite and Gandalf flew back towards the others where they could get the hobbits medical attention.

* * *

Frodo groaned before waking up. He blinked his crusty blue eyes as he sat up. His eyes widened when he saw who was sitting next to him.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked in disbelief. Gandalf laughed when he saw Frodo was awake and nodded his head. Frodo grinned as he joined in his laughter. Merry and Pippin rushed to the door when they heard Frodo's laughter.

"Frodo!" Merry shouted happily. He and Pippin rushed over to Frodo's bed and jumped onto it. The three friends exchanged a large embrace. Gimli was next to appear in the doorway, also laughing cheerfully. Frodo looked up at him.

"Gimli!" he exclaimed. Gimli moved into the room. Ginny and Boromir stood behind him. Ginny was in a deep green dress that suited her hair well. Luna and Haldir followed them into the room. Legolas and Aphrodite appeared in the door next. Aphrodite's hair fell down her back, and she was in an ash grey dress with green accents. James was situated comfortably in Legolas' arms. Aragorn came into the room next. He smiled with pleasure when he saw Frodo was awake.

"Aragorn," Frodo mouthed silently.

Sam was the only one left in the doorway. He didn't move or say anything, but he didn't have to. Sam and Frodo stared at each other with deep love, trust, and friendship in their eyes. That was all that was needed.

* * *

Aragorn stood in front of Gandalf on the stairs in front of the great hall. Thousands of men and women stood in the courtyard behind Gandalf. Gimli stood next to Gandalf with Aragorn's crown resting on a pillow. Gandalf took the crown from the pillow and placed it on Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the king," Gandalf announced to the crowd. He smiled at Aragorn and said softly, "May they be blessed."

Aragorn took a deep breath before turning to face the crowd. He raised his hands into the air. "This day does not belong to one man but to all," he began. "Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." The crowd cheered and applauded White flower petals began to fall from the White Tree. Faramir was standing with Hermione, Boromir, and Ginny underneath it. Daphne and Eomer stood nearby with Eowyn and George. Sirius and Theodred stood in front of them. Theodred was wearing his father's crown, and Sirius had a silver band around his head, signifying them as the crowned rulers of Rohan. Aragorn began to sing.

Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta.

(Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.)

Aragorn began to walk down the aisle. People stood to the two sides, smiling at him. When Aragorn passed the group of friends, they all bowed and curtsied to them. He smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgment. Aragorn continued walking to stop in front of a group of elves. Aphrodite and Legolas stood in front with James in his mother's arms. Legolas and Aragorn each put a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Hannon le," Aragorn said gratefully. (Thank you.)

Legolas and Aphrodite held back their smiles as they stepped to the side. Behind them stood elf holding a white banner with the White Tree on it stepped forward and lowered the banner. Holding the banner, she walked up and curtsied to Aragorn. Aragorn looked at her in disbelief and deep love as he caressed her cheek. Aragorn wrapped his arms around Arwen, and they shared a kiss. The crowd erupted in applause, and Arwen pulled away, laughing jovially. Elrond looked on smiling.

Aragorn and Arwen walked hand in hand to stand in front of the four hobbits standing in the crowd. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin bowed to Aragorn and Arwen.

"My friends," Aragorn smiled. "You bow to no one."

Aragorn knelt down, and everyone else in the courtyard followed suit. The four hobbits looked around themselves, overwhelmed.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Legolas wrapped his arms around Aphrodite as they entered the Greenwood. Legolas smiled as he looked around.

"It is as it was in my childhood," Legolas smiled. "The darkness has left these woods." Aphrodite looked up at the tall trees. James gurgled happily in her arms.

"It's beautiful, darling," Aphrodite said happily. Legolas wrapped his left hand around Aphrodite's. Their gold rings glittered in the green light. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"The darkness has lifted from this world," Legolas sighed happily. He slowed the horse down in front of a set of golden gates. An elf dressed in light green armor took the reins from Legolas, and Legolas jumped off the horse. He wrapped his arms around Aphrodite's waist, and helped her jump down. Aphrodite fixed her hold on James, and allowed Legolas to lead her through the gates and into the palace.

"Ada?" Legolas called into the throne room. An elf slightly taller than Legolas walked into the room along with an auburn haired elf, a dwarf with black hair, two red headed men, a blonde woman, a toddler, and a brunette woman.

"Auntie Aphi!" the toddler shrieked. He ripped his hand out of the blonde woman's grasp and ran to hug Aphrodite around the knees.

"Teddy?" Aphrodite gasped. "Fleur? Bill? Charlie? Alicia?" The four adults grinned at Aphrodite.

"I went to visit George the other day," Charlie said. "He was gone, but there was a note left on his coffee table. Told me I'd find all of you here." Aphrodite handed James to Legolas and picked up Teddy in her own arms.

"I missed you all," she grinned widely.

"You must be Aphrodite Potter," the tall, blonde elf said solemnly. Aphrodite turned to face him and curtsied.

"Yes, my lord. Would I be correct to say you are King Thranduil, Legolas' father?"

"Quite," the elven king said. He gestured to the other elf and the dwarf. "These are Tauriel and Kili. They guard my kingdom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Aphrodite greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too, lassie," Kili grinned joyfully. Tauriel smiled at Aphrodite. Legolas wrapped his arms around Aphrodite, and she smiled. She had her family here in Middle Earth. She was happy.


End file.
